Gemas cían y topacio azul
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Tsubasa Kazanari es el nuevo líder del clan en una villa alejada de la guerra que se desata en su país gracias a la pobreza y a la sequía. Obligado a contraer nupcias después de visitar a su padre, Tsubasa deberá viajar a la capital para escoger a una de las damas elegidas. El problema: antes de llegar a su destino, ya había elegido a la mujer de sus sueños. /ADV. Genderbend
1. Incipit prologus

_**Hola de nuevo, ¿ya han leído los agradecimientos de seducción? ¿Pues que esperan...? Ok, fuera de broma, aquí presento mi nuevo proyecto. Advierto de nuevo, tiene Genderbend, lo demás, lo diré después. Disfruten de este prólogo.**_

* * *

El día era precioso, comenzaba a florecer las flores dando inicio así a la primavera. La brisa refrescaba a la perfección y el sol todavía no estaba en su punto máximo. Los líderes de las familias Amou y Kazanari disfrutaban de un agradable duelo completamente amistoso por los mejores guerreros de ambas familias. Bermellón y zafiro se miraban con desafío y determinación, los líderes innatos de ambos clanes se miraban de igual a igual, reconocían las capacidades de sus adversarios, pero tampoco se dejarían perder.

— ¡El duelo de la pluma comienza! —Resonó el grito del anciano líder del clan Amou, fue en ese momento que uno de los servidores del clan Kazanari, lanzó la señal que dio comienzo al reto.

Sobre el lago dos piedras encima de la otra se alzaban con dos grupos de aproximadamente nueve personas. Una firme piedra vertical sostenía a la tambaleante piedra horizontal en la que se encontraban los mejores peleadores pertenecientes al batallón Kazanari y Amou, quienes vestían de azul y rojo respectivamente. De manera sincronizada, los pertenecientes a los Kazanari dieron un salto al mismo tiempo que el líder de los Amou, dejando así en total desbalance a los demás guerreros, quedando así solo cuatro guerreros del clan Amou, contando al líder, en la roca; pero claro, esto no significó una derrota total para los Amou, pues éstos se la apañaron para que aun siendo cuatro redujeran a los Kazanari a la misma cantidad de guerreros. Los líderes se encontraban paseando alrededor de la roca con el objetivo de mantenerlos estabilizados, hasta que inevitablemente quedó solamente el líder de los Amou junto con el líder de los Kazanari y su aprendiz.

—Ya era hora—Soltó divertido el chico de cabellos y ojos rojizos en una esquina de la roca recibiendo una mirada igualmente divertida de otro más joven rubio y de ojos verdes que reposaba en el centro de la roca al tiempo que el peli-azulado de ojos índigo suspiraba cansado en el otro extremo.

— ¡Verás cómo te venceremos, Kanade-san! —Declaró animado el rubio.

—No es por desanimarte niño, pero sabes que mi objetivo es Tsubasa—Contestó mirando fijamente al oji-azul que se miraba sereno.

—Es mejor que no subestimes a Kirika, siempre puede darte una gran sorpresa.

Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras, el alto chico de cuerpo fornido, cabellos pelirrojos ligeramente largos y despeinados, y ojos bermellón se lanzó en dirección a su igual de estatura y condición pero de largos cabellos azulados que ataba en una coleta baja trasera como buen heredero a samurái; el cual le recibió fácilmente en una kata y le lanzó al centro de la roca en donde fue recibido por el joven Kirika, que era más joven y pequeño que ambos, pero que igualmente se hizo valer rápidamente. El intercambio de katas les brindó a los ancianos el espectáculo que tanto estaban deseando, Tsubasa se mantuvo al margen, su labor fue desempeñar como el silencioso estabilizador del escenario de batalla de los que eran su aprendiz y su mejor amigo. La batalla rápidamente se abalanzó a favor de Kanade, quien de nueva cuenta intentó ir tras Tsubasa, Kirika al saber que no sería capaz de intervenir a tiempo, se dedicó a suplir a su maestro en el rol de estabilizador, aunque claro, esto fue de forma momentánea, pues el Kazanari rápidamente le volvió a dirigir al centro. Kirika actuó rápido de nueva cuenta, su cuerpo pequeño le favorecía en esos momentos, enganchó su brazo al torso de Kanade y le giró dejándole muy cerca del borde. La inercia hizo que se girara de nuevo con su maestro y sonriera confiado, eso le costó, pues el Amou logró recuperarse apenas, listo para intercambiar papeles con el rubio, pero Tsubasa fue más rápido y saltó de su lugar desestabilizando así a Kanade quien inevitablemente cayó al agua, igual que Tsubasa.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera te hayas atrevido a tomarme en serio—Se quejó Kanade con Tsubasa vistiendo ya con ropas secas en el comedor de sus viejos rivales. Kirika frente a ellos solo pudo reírse ligeramente.

—Lo siento, pero sirvió para que aprendieras a no subestimar a mi pupilo—Se burló recordándole como el pequeño acogido de la familia, con solo diecisiete años de edad, le había dado una digna batalla—Y también sirvió para que Kirika viera sus errores—Recalcó mirando fijamente al oji-verde que se vio avergonzado, su pequeño desliz provocó que Tsubasa terminara igualmente en el agua, en una guerra no dudaba que alguno de los dos (si no era que los dos) ya estuviera muerto.

—Lo siento.

—El punto es aprender, Kirika—Respondió Kanade más amigable otorgándole a Tsubasa un ligero golpe en su hombro—Y tú me debes un combate más serio.

—Después será, tenemos mucho tiempo libre—Tsubasa se encogió de hombros notablemente relajado.

—Lamento discordar en eso con usted, Tsubasa-san—Un hombre igualmente alto, castaño y de ojos miel les habló desde la puerta del comedor.

— ¿Ogawa-san? —Interrogaron los tres jóvenes ante la presencia del sirviente.

.

.

— ¿Cómo fue, que terminé en este lío? —Se quejó Kirika cargando un paquete en su espalda en cual llevaba sus provisiones del largo viaje que les esperaba.

—Por culpa de Tsubasa, igual que yo—Respondió Kanade igualmente fastidiado y en las mismas condiciones. El aludido se encontraba frente a ellos con una espada envuelta en tela en su mano diestra. A decir verdad, cada uno llevaba un arma distinta, puesto que mientras Kanade usaba una naginata, Kirika llevaba una variación del naginata que asemejaba más a una hoz.

—Yo soy inocente—Se defendió Tsubasa girándose hacia ambos—Todo es culpa de las ideas locas de mi tío. No puedo concebir todavía que me quiera como cabeza del clan Kazanari y deba conseguirme mujer para más tardar año nuevo.

— ¿En ese sentido no lo culpo, veintidós años y todavía virgen? Eso no es normal.

—Uy perdóname Romeo—Sonsacó burlón deteniéndose frente a una posada—Descansaremos aquí.

* * *

 _ **Este fic será más largo y tardado que Seducción y no me refiero al numero de capítulos, lo digo por el número de palabras por capítulo que tendrán (4k como mínimo) y tardado porque en lugar de subir 1 capítulo a la semana será UN capítulo cada DOS semanas. Esta vez será la excepción porque ya tengo el capítulo siguiente escrito, pero por ahora... ni modo, agonía de dos semanas.**_

 _ **Este fic es una adaptación de la adaptación de la adaptación de la adaptación de una leyenda China, la cual espero descubrirán cual es en cierto punto, por mientras mantendré el misterio... ¡muahahaha!**_

 ** _Y bueno... me iré a acostar no sin antes darles la buena noche..._**

 ** _Nos leemos, pero antes dejaré algo que se me olvidaba de poner:_**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**


	2. I

—Mirar y apreciar la belleza no te va a matar—Comentó Kanade después de haber golpeado a Tsubasa en el estómago, causando que este le mirara molesto por la poca cautela que tuvo. Las mujeres frente a ellos se rieron ante esta acción y unas otras alrededor seguían devorándose al pelirrojo y al peli-azul con la mirada, mientras tanto el pequeño Kirika…

— ¡Que mono que eres! —Exclamó una de las adolescentes que estaban encima del rubio, algunas de ellas acariciando sus cabellos mientras que éste se removía incómodo, no solía tener nunca tanta atención del sexo femenino… bueno, que él se percatara de ello.

— ¿No tienes novia de pura casualidad? —Preguntó una sentada en el regazo del menor quien miraba a sus senpais en busca de ayuda que no llegaría, por lo menos de parte de Kanade.

—Eh, no. He estado muy centrado en mis entrenamientos para los Kazanari, así que…—Respondió educadamente como Tsubasa le enseñó mientras que éste intentaba liberarse de la mujer abrazada a él, mientras tanto el Amou disfrutaba bien de las atenciones.

— ¡Que dedicado! —Exclamó otra de las menores tomándolo por el brazo.

—Que alguien me ayude—Suplicó al vacío mientras que Tsubasa intentaba retomar su espacio personal de manera educada, cosa que no resultaba porque a cada palabra que decía ganaba más la atención de las mujeres con él, su voz gruesa y profunda sumada con elegantes palabras… ¿cómo resistirse?

Después de estar, sin exagerar, dos horas en el living del hotel siendo amablemente acosados por las empleadas que estaban allí antes de que el gerente apareciera y pusiera orden (no sin antes casi besar el suelo que pisó el Kazanari) les otorgó tres habitaciones cercanas al comedor, y después de dejar sus cosas en su habitación correspondiente, se vieron en el pasillo para cenar algo delicioso y ligero… podrían esperar un poco más, pero cierto Kazanari jamás comía después de las nueve de la noche y para desgracia del mayor del grupo, al menor se le estaba pegando esa costumbre.

Después de dejar sus respectivas armas bajo la mesa y dar el buen provecho, fue Kanade quien, como siempre, rompió el silencio y la armonía.

— ¿Y ya decidiste qué clase de mujer estás esperando?

Kirika comenzó a reírse ante la cara de molestia de su maestro ante la pregunta del mayor.

— ¿Tenías que sacar ese tema justo ahora? —Preguntó Tsubasa bebiendo de su vaso de té.

—Siempre me pregunté porque siempre pones trabas al matrimonio—Respondió Kanade simple tomando un poco de pescado con sus palillos e ingiriéndolos poco después.

—Por la misma razón que siempre vas de chica en chica.

— ¿Y cómo sería eso? —Preguntó Kirika, pues a su parecer el mejor amigo de su maestro y su maestro no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras que Kanade salía con tres chicas distintas al día (casi como si fuera comida), a Tsubasa solo lo había visto con la hija del pueblo vecino y más bien era ésta quien se le insinuaba al ahora líder de los Kazanari.

—Encontrar a la mujer perfecta—Respondieron ambos a la mirada confundida del menor con una sonrisa cómplice, confundiéndolo más.

—No entiendo, dess. —Ante esta reacción los mayores se rieron y revolvieron los rubios cabellos del menor.

—Lo entenderás cuando el momento llegue—Sonrió Tsubasa.

—Y algo me dice que no actuarás como ninguno de nosotros—Agregó Kanade.

Kirika quedó todavía más confundida, aunque esto no parezca posible.

—Pero, tampoco es como si la mujer perfecta fuese a salir si no sales a buscarla—Se burló el pelirrojo.

—Y tampoco es como si la mujer perfecta decidiera ir contigo dado a que vas con cualquiera—Devolvió el peli-azul.

.

.

—Tenemos una semana extra para llegar con mi padre—Comentó Tsubasa al día siguiente mientras que los tres paseaban por el pueblo—No sería una mala idea vagar por acá.

— ¿El maestro sugiriendo vagar? —Preguntó Kirika sorprendido al tiempo que Kanade reía.

—Más que nada está huyendo del título oficialmente—Aclaró Kanade—Una vez que entregue el paquete al viejo Yatsuhiro Kazanari, será oficialmente el líder de los Kazanari y del pueblo; es por eso que remplazó su espada por el Ame no Habakiri.

—Oh… entiendo—Murmuró el aprendiz ante el descubrimiento, Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquello, aunque lo negara mil veces, Kanade sabía que su amigo era un perfecto líder, solo faltaba que el oji-azul aceptara esa responsabilidad, pero como el chico de ojos bermellón no era la digna imagen de la responsabilidad no tenía el derecho para encarar a su amigo. Kanade sabía a la presión a la que Tsubasa había sido sometido desde su infancia, así como que su deseo oculto era liberarse de todo, y a decir verdad lo hacía cada que podía, pero de una manera aparentemente responsable, razón por la cual nunca recibía regaños, contrario a él; y la prueba era el chico vestido de verde que caminaba con semejante hoz en la espalda de tallado "Igalima".

—Pero fuera de vaguear… pasear por aquí parece una buena idea—Apoyó Kanade.

— ¿Quedaste con una chica cierto? —Preguntó Tsubasa sin rodeos. Kanade sacó la lengua y comenzó a alejarse de ambos— ¿Algún lugar que te cause curiosidad fuera de los puestos de comida? —Preguntó a su aprendiz, quien se vio algo dudoso.

—Una de las chicas del hotel me recomendó las montañas que cercaban el mercado, mencionaron algo acerca de los ancestros y demás…—Respondió y Tsubasa no le vio nada de malo a eso, después de todo, mantener un buen lazo con los ancestros siempre era bueno, podían otorgarte la mejor de las bendiciones en el momento menos esperado. Fue así que aprendiz y maestro fueron recorriendo el mercado hasta llegar a dichas montañas, las cuales eran rodeadas por frondosos árboles y formaban un camino hacia la tumba de los ancestros. Kirika avanzaba contento y con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Tsubasa por su lado, se concentraba en mirar el bello paisaje que le rodeaba, era hermoso, y el canto de los pájaros no hacía más que resaltar esa hermosura.

Súbitamente, una melodía lleno los oídos del joven líder.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una flauta dulce?

Mirando a Kirika, quien continuaba avanzando sin percatarse de tan bella melodía, decidió mercar el lugar y dirigirse hacia donde escuchaba aquello; algo en su interior le ordenaba ir, asegurándole que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Caminó y caminó hasta encontrarse con una cueva bastante bien escondida de la cual caía el agua de manera hermosa asimilando una cascada con rosas blancas naciendo alrededor. El agua era completamente cristalina, lo cual ayudaba a diferenciar las rocas que sobresalían de ésta y los distintos tallados en las paredes. Se detuvo en la entrada degustando con su oído el cantar de aquel instrumento, sintiendo cada sentimiento de anhelo a la libertad que era completamente compartido por él. Cuando el sonido cesó, Tsubasa se permitió avanzar por el camino que creaban las rocas a la pequeña cascada, notando con curiosidad que había una frase grabada detrás de dicha cascada.

— ¡No lo leas! —Demando una voz más hermosa y celestial.

Tsubasa apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando una mujer de cabellos rubios se lanzó con una espada corta hacia él. No pudo distinguirle el rostro, ya que lo llevaba cubierto por una mascarilla de negra seda todavía más negruzca que su vestido. Giró de un lado y se inclinó haciendo que la mujer pasara de largo, pero increiblemente, fue capaz de re-dirigir su salto hacia una de las paredes de la cueva y saltar nuevamente sobre él, Tsubasa no se inmutó y solamente saltó entre las rocas y le esquivó de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez alzando su katana sin desenfundar.

—Si usted lo dice—Contestó con sarcasmo—Señorita, ¿por qué trata de matarme?

— ¿Por qué leer algo que no deberías? —Respondió la mujer con otra pregunta. Tsubasa sonrió divertido desviando la mirada a la pared pero sin realmente intentar leer aquello, simplemente quería ver su reacción— ¡Dije alto!

— ¿Para qué aprender el mortal hechizo de la apatía? —Preguntó, pues a pesar de no haber leído más que una frase, lo cierto era que dicho escrito lo conocía gracias a las ancestrales tradiciones de los Kazanari.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe! —Declaró la rubia—Amor… es el peor veneno.

— ¿Acaso su amante la hirió y la desfiguró? —Se burló aun con su katana alzada acariciando su mejilla haciendo burla a la máscara de seda que su asaltante portaba.

—Tonterías—Dijo aquella mujer con molestia ante lo implícito de sus palabras, saltando nuevamente hacia Tsubasa, quien en lugar de esquivar, recibió su ataque pero todavía sin desenfundar su espada. A decir verdad, no es como si planeara ponerse en duelo con aquella desconocida. Saltando de roca en roca, Tsubasa fue capaz de acercarse a su contrincante y con digna maestría de espadachín, logró correr la máscara de aquella mujer y hacerla caer al agua con la punta de su funda. Se negaba a dejar avanzar la situación de alguien de quien no conocía más que unos bellos ojos cían que brillaban tanto como el agua. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la más bella mujer que sus ojos hubiesen visto al momento en que sus armas se cruzaron en una perfecta letra T.

Rasgos delicados pero maduros, que delataban que la edad de aquella mujer debería ser uno o dos años mayor a él, piel pálida que parecía ser suave, labios largos, rosados y delgados que en conjunto a aquellos ojos cían y cabellos rubios solo reforzaban la teoría de lo que estaba frente de Tsubasa no podía ser nada más que un ángel, pues la belleza de aquella mujer no era digna de ningún mortal. Sonrió pensando que un ángel no bajaría de sus aposentos en los cielos para desafiar a un torpe y cobarde líder, y dado a que no era humana ni ángel, solo podía atribuirle el título de un hada.

Aquella mujer reanudó el intercambio de tajos y Tsubasa ya no los devolvió como los anteriores, sino que solamente los detenía, tratando de mantenerlos quietos a ambos el mayor tiempo posible, lo más cerca que el intercambio de pasos por aquel espacio se lo permitiera. La sonrisa de Tsubasa no abandonaba aún sus labios. En todo momento se demostró la igualdad de técnicas, así como la superioridad de Tsubasa en entrenamientos, pero la mirada que le dirigía a aquella mujer no era ni por cerca, la de alguien soberbio y arrogante, al contrario, era tan cristalina como el agua que resbalaba de la máscara que recogió del agua con la punta de su espada y ahora extendía de regreso a la rubia, quien la recibió enrollándole en la punta de su daga antes de tomarla en sus manos; y ahora que ambos se encontraban en rocas a la misma altura, notó que su adversaria, además de bella, también poseía una estatura fuera de los estándares de las mujeres japonesas.

—Kazanari Tsubasa, de la región del norte—Se presentó con tranquilidad, como si aquella danza mortal hubiese sido una danza cualquiera de salón—Cuento con veintiún años.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que responda?

—Tu nombre, ¿quizá? —Sonrio más ampliamente

—No tengo—Respondió con seriedad, lo cual dejó en claro que sus palabras eran ciertas. No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, pero le parecía curioso, por lo que rio divertido mirando de nuevo el tallado de la pared, confirmando que, efectivamente, se trataba del hechizo de la apatía— ¡Que no veas! —La mujer se lanzó de nuevo en su dirección al notar lo que estaba leyendo, pero contrario a lo que esperó, su daga perforó la roca a un lado de él y una nueva cascada comenzó a nacer, antes de alejarse por el mismo lugar.

— ¡Nos volveremos a ver, tendré el nombre perfecto para usted! —Declaró en voz alta con demasiada seguridad de que le escucharía antes de salir de allí con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, la cual no fue borrada al ver que afuera ya había anochecido. ¿Qué tanto había transcurrido el tiempo y por qué no lo había sentido pasar?

Caminó perdido de pensamiento hacia el lugar en el que se había desviado. No dudaba que su pobre aprendiz estuviera en crisis por su causa. Tampoco dudaba en que Kanade le recibiera con una tunda, pero no le importaba. Había visto a la mujer más hermosa jamás creada, y fuera de su belleza física, Tsubasa estaba seguro que lo que había visto en esa mirada era todavía más bello.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Escuchó la voz de Kanade antes de sentir al mayor recargando su peso contra su espalda, como odiaba que hiciera eso— ¿En dónde demonios te metiste? Nos tenías a Kirika y a mí demasiado preocupados—Regañó el pelirrojo, pero ni siquiera su poco usual porte serio y molesto fue capaz de borrar su sonrisa.

—Eso no es importante…

— ¡Tsubasa!

Tsubasa tomó a su mejor amigo por los hombros y le sacudió con una amplia sonrisa igualmente poco usual a la cara de confusión de Kanade.

— ¡Me he enamorado! —Declaró alegre— ¡He encontrado a la mujer perfecta!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron aquellos que compartían iniciales.

* * *

Corrió lo más que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Para su desgracia, no había comido más que un pan y unos cuantos huesos en una semana ni bebido más que un par de tragos de agua sucia en una semana.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Escuchó la voz furiosa de uno de sus perseguidores, ella no pudo más que taparse la boca con ambas manos mientras que se agazapaba lo mejor que podía tratando de que el temblor de su cuerpo no delatara su ubicación.

— ¡Esa zorra! —Un chillido quiso salir de ella pero luchó fuertemente para que eso no pasara. No debían encontrarla, pero esa situación no continuaría así por mucho tiempo. Ellos no se rendirían y ella no tenía como planear.

— ¡Aquí estabas! —Escuchó la primera voz tomándole de su cabello.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó con el llanto queriendo fluir pataleando lo mejor que podía. No sabía luchar.

—Ni loco, ahora vendrás con nosotros y te divertirás un rato.

— ¡No! —Por suerte, se las había apañado para golpear la entrepierna del hombre con fuerza y asi poder salir corriendo una vez más. Atravesó las carpas de los demás, pidió ayuda pero solo pasaron de largo en cuando decía el nombre de quien la perseguía. Las mujeres le miraron con pena antes de desviar la mirada, los hombres no se dignaban en verla. Así que comprendiendo que nadie tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudarla, corrió por el bosque llevando su cuerpo al límite antes de perder la consciencia en un lugar que no reconocía.

.

.

—Eres todo un plomo—Le dijo Kanade bebiendo un poco de alcohol después de que Tsubasa les contara de nueva cuenta el encuentro con aquella hermosa mujer que, él aseguraba, lo había enamorado.

—Yo no tengo ninguna clase de experiencia, maestro, pero le aseguro que inclusive yo lo haría mejor—Declaró Kirika apenado igualmente bebiendo.

—Eso no es lo importante par de idiotas—Declaró Tsubasa molesto de que no le estuvieran tomando enserio. Él estaba enamorado, estaba seguro. Aquella mujer rubia y de ojos cían sin nombre propio sin duda había hecho más que cautivarlo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de nombre sería el indicado para ello? Le prometió que le daría uno en cuanto se volvieran a encontrar, y si los dioses no se dignaban a que se encontrasen, Tsubasa mismo la buscaría por los confines de la tierra.

Pero claro, Kanade era un escéptico de lo peor y Kirika era demasiado inocente para esos temas.

—Tienes razón—Aseguró Kanade—Lo importante es entregar las jodidas píldoras, que escojas a una mujer cuerda e irnos de aquí.

—Como usted diga su majestad—Dijo Tsubasa con claro sarcasmo rodando los ojos igualmente bebiendo un poco de alcohol.

Habían pasado doce días desde aquel momento en el que Tsubasa se "perdió" de camino a las montañas y recientemente acababan de visitar al padre del peli-azul. Un encuentro muy incómodo en el que Kazanari Yatsuhiro reafirmó que ciertamente, sus prospectos de pareja estaba en la capital y que para asegurarse de que se conocieran, le encargó entregar las píldoras rojas al emperador, quien personalmente se las presentaría, y ahora, estaban en una de las tabernas de la capital. Eran demasiado rápidos, y la desesperación de Kanade por volver a casa (más que nada pánico a que también lo comprometieran) añadido con la apatía de Tsubasa a conocer a otra mujer y el desinterés de Kirika a la situación, contribuían a esto.

.

.

La mañana llegó, y con esto, Kirika, Kanade y Tsubasa se alistaron para cumplir su deber, o mejor dicho el deber de Tsubasa. Así que, como buenos amigos que eran, Kanade y Kirika dejaron al Kazanari a su suerte, partiendo cada quien por su lado. La realidad era muy simple, Kanade no quería que lo reconocieran ya que el como heredero de la familia Amou, era tan importante como Tsubasa e igualmente presionado para casarse en cierta medida, pero como su mejor amigo, no quería casarse con una completa desconocida, Kirika por su lado, fue liberado por el mismo Tsubasa ya que sabía que el protocolo no era algo del completo agrado de su aprendiz.

—Nos veremos en la puerta sur, ¿saben llegar? —Demandó Tsubasa recibiendo asentimientos por parte del rubio y del pelirrojo.

—No soy yo quien se perdió todo el día y regresó diciendo que se había enamorado de una mujer que intentó asesinarlo y que además dijo no tener nombre—Comentó Kanade con intención de fastidiar a Tsubasa, pero este simplemente le pasó de largo.

—Lleguen allí antes de que el sol comience a descender—Pidió. De nuevo hubo asentimientos y cada quien partió en direcciones diferentes.

Kirika decidió simplemente pasear. Desde que había sido acogido bajo el ala de su maestro, eran pocas las veces que podía salir con esa libertad, pero no se quejaba, le debía la vida a Tsubasa después de todo.

Un par de niños pasaron justo a un lado abrazando con fuerza un pedazo de pan y segundos después pasaron un par de soldados. Sintió pena por ellos y decidió frenar a los soldados y pagar por lo que habían robado (lo cual fue una miseria). En cierta manera le recordaban a él cuando igualmente tenía que robar para sobrevivir. Las sequías los dejaban cada vez en peor estado, y para variar, la mayoría de los que podían comer con propiedad desperdiciaban comida en lugar de compartirla, que injusto era el mundo con los infantes y las almas inocentes.

Un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra él, desbalanceándolo. No pudo mirar más que una mata de cabello azabache antes de que volviera a correr.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, dess? —Se preguntó al hecho de que todos parecían comer, lo cual quedó medianamente comprendido cuando notó la carreta de arroz que estaba por entrar en la puerta sur.

— ¿Debería…?

Si definitivamente debería.

Respiró hondo y emprendió carrera hacia los caminos que daban a dicha puerta con una angustia inexplicable en su pecho, que le hacía correr más rápido, como si su vida dependiera de ello una vez más.

— ¡La encontré! —Escuchó la voz de un hombre.

— ¡Por fin, esa zorra nos la puso difícil! —Escuchó a otro hombre con la voz ligeramente más envejecida , aquello de dio mala espina.

— ¡Suéltenme! —Escuchó una voz femenina realmente joven sollozando… suplicando.

— ¿Después de lo mucho que nos dejaste esperando mocosa? —Se escuchó la voz de un tercer hombre, pero apostaba lo que quisiera a que ese tipo y él deberían de tener la misma edad. Pensando esto, se fue acercando cada vez más a donde escuchaba el intercambio de voces y los sollozos aquella fémina.

Su cuerpo ardió en ira al ver como uno de ellos tenía sus pantalones debajo mientras que otro sujetaba a ¡una niña! Mientras que otro la dejó inconsciente del fuerte golpe que le dio directo a la cara al mismo tiempo que el otro le miraba con una extraña mezcla de odio y deseo.

—Todo en esta vida tiene consecuencias.

— ¡Concuerdo con eso, dess! —Declaró lanzándose sobre ellos con la hoz colgada en su espalda cortando de un solo tajo el brazo entero de aquel hombre que se atrevió a golear a la menor.

— ¡Bastardo! —Gritó el que se había bajado los pantalones que ahora estaban correctamente ubicados en su lugar mientras se lanzaba contra el pequeño rubio quien en un simple giro evitó que aquella daga le impactara. No eran nada si lo comparaba con los diferentes entrenamientos con su maestro.

— ¡Bastardos ustedes! —Devolvió golpeando al hombre a su espalda con la parte baja de su hoz clavando la pequeña hoja del final en su abdomen y desencajándola al instante, girándola entre sus manos otorgando una patada en su abdomen y después rasgando desde su hombro izquierdo a su pecho.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo—Declaró aquel al que únicamente había frenado mientras que sus otros cómplices gritaban, con uno de ellos cerca del filo de la muerte—Estás condenando al país entero…

—No, estoy condenando a unos poco hombres—Declaró firme cortando la cabeza de aquel hombre de un solo tajo dejando a los otros dos desangrándose y acercándose a aquel cuerpo pequeño, lo cual solo hizo rabiarlo más al mirar detenidamente a la víctima de la casi violación. Dudaba que fuera una niña pero tampoco parecía ser mayor a los diecisiete años (su propia edad), su rostro era demasiado fino y hermoso a pesar de la suciedad en el mismo y marcas a los golpes anteriores y el sangrado de su nariz. Sus ojos yacían cerrados y no hacían más que otorgarle un aire todavía más angelical, a pesar de que aquellos largos cabellos azabaches, los más lacios que vería en su vida, estuvieran más revueltos que otra cosa.

—Bastardos—Masculló.

Clavó su hoz en la tierra y se quitó el sujetador elástico al que se amarraba su hoz e igualmente se quitó su gabardina verdosa, la cual utilizó para limpiar el rostro de la chica a la que acababa de salvar y cubrirle después con ella las desgarradas ropas antes de colgarla en su espalda y avanzar lo mejor que pudo con su maleta y su hoz en una sola mano caminando con relativa tranquilidad al punto de encuentro con su maestro y su senpai.

— ¿Qué tenían esos tipos en la cabeza? —Se preguntó en voz alta mirando el tranquilo rostro de aquella linda azabache. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron una vez que miraron de manera más detallada las facciones faciales de aquella desconocida. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desviar sus pensamientos, ahora tenía un problema más grande: qué hacer con ella. Obviamente no pensaba dejarla allí sabiendo que aquellos hombres podían no ser los únicos que iban tras de ella, pero llevarla con él y los demás sería demasiado, ¿o no? Cómo encubriría Tsubasa esto ésta vez.

Mas delante miró a su senpai pelirrojo quien tallaba sobre madera, seguramente a un animal. Aún quedaba tiempo para que su maestro apareciera, seguramente estaba atento a las palabras del emperador. Suspiró con cansancio y se acercó al pelirrojo con lentitud, llevaba casi dos horas caminando con aquella chica en la espalda; lo peor es que cuando despertase no sería capaz de reclamarle, sentía algo muy extraño por esa pequeña. No podia dejarla a su suerte, o aquello le carcomería la consciencia.

— ¡Hey enano! —Escuchó la voz cantarina del Amou— ¿Qué pasó? —Su tono de voz cambió a uno más preocupado al ver el rostro moreteado de la chica cubierta con su gabardina en su espalda.

Kirika solo rio con nerviosismo mirando al pelirrojo y después a la inconsciente azabache.

— ¿Crees que al maestro le moleste que vayamos con compañía? —Preguntó con el nerviosismo en cada espacio de su sonrisa evidentemente marcado, dejando la maleta junto con su hoz en el suelo para poder recostar la menor con la intención de que descansara mejor.

—Quiero lujo de detalles.

—En cuanto llegue el maestro, Kanade-san—Y allí el aludido se dio cuenta de que el joven no diría nada hasta que Tsubasa apareciera.

Perfecto… simplemente perfecto.

Que se notara su sarcasmo.

* * *

 _ **Si chicos, aquí Maria tiene el cabello rubio como su diseño original (para los que no lo sabían, en el diseño original de Maria tiene el cabello rubio) lo entenderán más adelante, por ahora esto no tendrá mucho sentido pero lo comprenderán después...**_

 _ **Y bueno, aclarando lo que dije el viernes, cuando me refería a que el fic sería más largo y tardado me referia al tiempo entre actualizaciones y el número de capítulos, ya que el propósito de que cada capítulo sea de 4k se debe a que no quiero que sean muchas partes como en seducción**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pero de cualquier manera, muchas gracias a quienes dieron favorite y follow a esta historia y a Dani Horta por comentar. Nos leeremos despúes :D y recuerden...**_

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**


	3. II

Una muy hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos jade caminaba con toda la gracia del mundo en dirección contraria a la que Tsubasa iba, pero esto no evitó que la mujer se quedara prendada de aquel hombre sumamente fuerte de porte serio y encantador.

— ¡Inclínense, el príncipe va a pasar! —Anunció el vocero al momento en el que el Kazanari se percató de la mirada de aquella mujer, quien no disimulaba ni un poco sus no tan puras intenciones. Se removió incómodo en su lugar y decidió acatar la orden del vocero, riendo interiormente ante la ironía de que aquellos jade le continuaron viendo aun estando reverenciada. Sus miradas se conectaron un segundo que fue suficiente para crear un nuevo sentimiento de la mujer pero decepcionar al ilusionado pecho del hombre. No se comparaba con nada ese sentir con el que le provocó aquella misteriosa mujer en la caverna.

La carroza avanzó cargada por unos cuantos hombres. Dentro se podía ver a un niño no mayor a unos cinco años que viajaba contento zangoloteando unos juguetes bastante costosos a la vista. Una vez que la carroza se perdió, Tsubasa se dio la libertad de ponerse de pie y una vez más emprendiendo camino. Quería realmente irse.

—Su majestad está enfermo, no debe ser molestado—Fue el mensaje de la mano derecha del rey que era rodeado por la fuerza especial—Deme las píldoras, líder de los Kazanari, le mandaré a llamar cuando su majestad esté en mejor estado y pueda resolver su asunto.

Tsubasa junto las manos frente a su pecho y se reverenció en respeto a aquel hombre una vez que hizo lo acatado. En una situación normal, aquello realmente le importaría e insistiría por quedarse en la puerta todas las noches de ser necesario hasta que el emperador le atendiese, pero ahora realmente deseaba huir y encontrar a su _futura esposa_ por el mismo.

 _Fuerte luna construido estratégicamente en las montañas. 11:11hrs. Cinco días después de que Tsubasa se perdiera._

Una joven de castaños cabellos y ojos cían observaba a los cuatro maleantes que habían ingresado a su hogar, el de su hermana mayor y el de su gente, autonombrado por su antigua maestra como Kadingir. Se mostraban prepotentes y bastante confiados, aunque bueno, no era como si su apariencia fuese intimidante, no pasaba del 1.64m, sus rasgos eran delicados y la manera en la que sonreía hacia honor a su nombre: Serena.

—Mi amo atiende negocios en la capital—Dijo el que parecía el líder lanzando una pieza de oro puro la cual rebotó sin tocarle ni un pelo—Si podemos pasar por aquí, todos estos tesoros pueden ser suyos.

—Doncella de jade—Fue el suspiro que salió de uno de los guardianes que mantenían su mirada sobre los hombres una vez que cierta mujer de rubios cabellos en un curioso peinado de gato y óctuplo dio a notar su presencia.

—Sigues tú. Nada bueno está por pasar si no dices la verdad—Dijo al maleante en la derecha tomando la espada que descansaba amarrada a su cintura en un corte inverso degollando de un solo movimiento al líder que anteriormente tuvo la osadía de hablarle de igual a su hermana y clavando la misma daga con la que se había enfrentado a aquel peli-azul unos días atrás en el cuello del maleante a la derecha. Fue justo entonces, cuando el maleante de la izquierda quiso hacer algo, que la rubia le sometió en un simple movimiento, aplastando su mano y posando el filo de su daga cerca de su cuello.

—Dime quien los envió—Demandó con voz tranquila pero una mirada de profundo hielo.

—Hombres de negocios—Respondió temeroso. La rubia no dudó en cortar igualmente su cuello y dirigirse al último maleante que había permanecido quieto y callado por el miedo de morir tan rápidamente. Ese hombre definitivamente se estaba desenvolviendo en un ambiente complicado.

— ¡Fue el Kazanari Yatsuhiro, dirigente de la región del noroeste! —Exclamó realmente temeroso y mojando sus pantalones. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura antes de cortar su mano en señal de advertencia, se había ido a meter con las personas equivocadas.

—Ve y dile al dirigente que este camino está cerrado—Ordenó la chica de orbes cían antes de que la castaña, de un salto, se posara a un lado de ella con sus ropas de combate listas, al igual que su máscara y sus armas.

—Hermana—Llamó haciéndole volver a la realidad.

—Serena, escóltalos a las colinas. Compren comida y repártanla. —Ordenó a su hermana menor.

—Como digas.

 _Puerta sur. 16:47hrs. Tiempo presente._

Tsubasa por fin había sido capaz de llegar a la puerta sur, encontrando con la vista a su aprendiz y a su mejor amigo junto con una doncella que parecía dormir. Kanade se veía exasperado mientras que Kirika se notaba angustiado. Avanzó con la lentitud que le profería el ser detenido por quienes no podían pasar a la capital y que apenas podían comer algo decente. La sequía les afectaba cada vez de peor manera. Comida, eso lo único que pedían, comida para poder sobrevivir y que el emperador egoísta les negaba.

Lamentablemente, Tsubasa no tenía comida como para poder proveerles a toda aquella población. Su maleta estaba por escasear sus provisiones y lo único que pudo ofrecerles fue un viejo trapo para protegerse del frío que debería venirles durante las noches.

Apretó los dientes con frustración al saber que no podía hacer nada.

Eso le enfermaba.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Ese llamado fue claramente hecho por Kanade, quien agitaba el brazo tratando de capturar su atención; acción que resultó efectiva. —Ya era hora de que aparecieras.

—Tardé menos de lo esperado si somos objetivos—Se defendió el oji-azul ante el reclamo del pelirrojo—El nuevo emperador estaba enfermo así que tuve que dejar las píldoras con su mano derecha, por tanto no tuve que ver a mis candidatas después. —Se giró con el rubio, quien instintivamente aferró el agarre en la mano de la azabache— Lo importante aquí es… ¿Quién es esta doncella y porque luce tan maltratada?

—No sé quién es maestro Tsubasa—Respondió Kirika con sinceridad, sorprendiendo a los mayores—Estaba vagando por la capital, ella pasó corriendo a mi lado seguida por tres hombres distintos. La seguí por curiosidad y la encontré tratando de ser forzada. Para ese entonces ya estaba golpeada y entré a defenderla.

No pasó desapercibido para la dupla azul-anaranjada el cómo el rostro del menor se llenaba de rabia al momento que decía esas palabras. Conocían al Akatsuki demasiado bien, como para saber dos cosas. Uno, que lo que les estaba contando sucedió de peor manera (lo cual explicaba la sangre seca en el Igalima) y dos, que Kirika, de alguna extraña manera, creó un lazo con esa chica. No podían separarlos, pero tampoco podían llevar a la chica con ellos de regreso a su región.

Tsubasa inevitablemente suspiró.

Kirika nunca le dejaba las cosas fáciles…

 _Era demasiado tarde. Inevitablemente Tsubasa se había pasado todavía más tiempo del necesario con Kanade "por allí", definitivamente su tío Genjuuro, por más permisivo que fuera, le daría la reprimenda de su vida; especialmente ahora que Fudou estaba en la mansión haciendo de las suyas antes de despedirse y dejar al clan sin un líder._

 _Nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero tuvo que entrar con sigilo a la mansión. Atravesando la finca y eludiendo a los guardias. Atravesando los pasillos y las puertas (que extrañamente estaban abiertas) llegó finalmente a las escaleras que dividían las habitaciones. Llegar a la suya era igual a jugar una apuesta debido a que primero debía pasar las habitaciones de su tío y el siempre sigiloso Ogawa._

 _Estaba por dar apenas el primer paso cuando escuchó algo romperse en la habitación de uno de sus maestros._

 _— ¡Por un demonio, dess!_ — _Escucho una voz aniñada quejarse seguida por la de uno de sus maestros._

— _¡Ladrón!_

 _La puerta se abrio estrépitamente con un niñato que iba corriendo con una bolsa a la que se aferraba._

— _¡Ladrón!_

 _Instintivamente, ante este grito, los demás se alzaron y las luces fueron encendidas. Tsubasa no tuvo más remedio que ir tras el ladrón en un intento de que al atraparlo se disminuyera la reprimenda familiar que estaba por caerle, interceptándolo rápidamente cuando este estaba por huir por la parte trasera de la finca. Notó a los guardias de esa zona en específico muertos así como también se percató de aquella mirada jade que le miraba con miedo pero una mayor determinación alzando una pequeña daga frente a sí._

 _Se puso en posición de combate completamente seguro de ganarle a un niñato de a lo mucho doce años. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar una fuerza equiparable con la suya y una técnica marcial que si bien era torpe, era suficiente para noquear a más de cinco hombres._

 _La luna iluminó su rostro junto con sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos jade y la suciedad en la cara. Sus ropas eran tan viejas que se le notaban chicas de un color verde opaco y unas sandalias bastante rotas, pero el bolso, mágicamente había desaparecido._

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Tsubasa regresó de vuelta a la realidad ante el comentario de Kanade, quien señalaba la enorme cantidad de guardias que parecían estar arrastrando a algo… o a alguien.

—Iré a averiguar, ustedes… Ustedes espérenme aquí—Pidió Tsubasa acercándose a los militares mientras que Kanade sonreía burlón.

—Es todo un líder aunque no lo quiera aceptar—Declaró el pelirrojo.

—Concuerdo—Asintió el rubio.

.

.

— ¡Robaron comida, serán ejecutados! —Fue la declaración de uno de los guardias que estaba conteniendo a la horda de gente que aun con sus deplorables condiciones trataban de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

— ¡¿Solo tomaron un poco de arroz, y les acusan de robarlo?! —Fue el grito de una de las mujeres. A un lado de ella Tsubasa mantuvo un semblante serio analizando lo mejor que podía la situación.

— ¡Es comida, sus vidas no valen menos que el arroz!

— ¡¿Un puñado de arroz, los matarían sin piedad por…?! —Ese fue Tsubasa.

— ¡Guarda silencio! —La protesta de nuestro protagonista fue detenida por esa implacable orden, aunque se podría decir que igualmente contribuyó el hecho de que sus ojos azules divisaron a una joven seguramente más joven que él, castaña y con rasgos faciales casi tan finos como los de esa bella mujer en la caverna que compartía sus mismos ojos. ¿Acaso podría ser que…?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por dos diferentes agresiones, una hacia su persona y otra sobre los soldados.

Inmediatamente esquivó el golpe que el soldado estaba por propinarle y golpeó sus piernas rompiendo su equilibrio. Justo en ese momento, por un centímetro de su mejilla dos pequeñas dagas aún más pequeñas que sus dedos y más gruesas que las agujas rodaron degollando el cuerpo de todos los soldados presentes en aquella barricada. Fue entonces cuando la volvió a ver, vestida de negro y con una nueva máscara –que asimilaba un antifaz que resaltaba aún más sus inconfundibles gemas cían– lanzándose al ataque contra aquellos que sostenían a la joven que Tsubasa anteriormente divisó. Fue un momento rápido en el parentesco: hermanas.

Desde su lugar, Kanade y Kirika fueron capaces de divisar el revuelo que se había formado de la nada, apenas distinguiendo el pasar de aquella dama de negro. Intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir en mutuo acuerdo, dejando el pelirrojo la maleta encargada con el rubio, quien cargaba de nuevo a aquella doncella de cabellos azabaches en caso de que necesitaran irse de allí rápido y tomando al Igalima fuertemente en su mano derecha en caso de que debieran abandonar rápidamente el área.

Kanade arribó a la zona en menos de dos segundos, notando como aquella mujer de cabellos rubios derribó fácilmente a una docena de guardias antes de posarse en el techo de una de las malgastadas casas de madera y paja mientras que debajo, Tsubasa le observaba y sonreía con orgullo. Siguiendo la mirada de la rubia, Kanade fue capaz de notar a una hermosa chica que vestía de manera similar a aquella mujer que alzaba dos dagas plateadas con agarre invertido, y dado que él no era de pensar mucho las cosas, decidió apostar a lo que creía correcto.

Cuando observó cómo los soldados que retenían a aquella joven trataban de retirarse arrastrándole sin cuidado alguno sobre la tierra, un impulso, que encajaría perfecto con lo que le describió Kirika minutos atrás, le obligó ir hacia ellos como igualmente hizo la rubia, quien exclamó algo que le sonó como "Serena"; pero como si se tratara de plaga, más y más soldados aparecieron tratando de cortarles el paso, siendo para Kanade, quien ya conocía de sobra las diferentes tácticas defensivas del ejército, pan comido el poder eludirles, mientras que aquella doncella sin nombre terminó siendo rodeada por soldados de tierra y arqueros.

Serena por otro lado, sintió volverse a la libertad gracias a una naginata que cortó sus cadenas como si fueran hojas que llevaba tallado sobre su hoja una inscripción en letras arábigas en las que distinguió el nombre _Gungnir,_ la cual era portada por un hombre de mirada fría y sonrisa cálida, la combinación más rara que había visto en su vida. Instintivamente, Serena se levantó y atacó a aquel desconocido, que simplemente le hizo frente antes de recordarle la situación en la que estaban y el hecho de que le acababa de salvar.

Los arqueros les rodearon en aquel pequeño tramo de hesitación y lanzaron una lluvia de flechas hacia ellos.

Kanade y Tsubasa tuvieron una reacción más rápida que las doncellas a sus lados. Pues mientras que el primero giró su naginata a alta velocidad creando un escudo móvil, el segundo no reparó en dejare en peores condiciones a los habitantes, lanzando una pequeña mesa en el momento exacto en el que la rubia se agazapó para terminar con la vida del último soldado que trató de hacer de pared en su camino, deteniendo así el avanzar de aquellas mortíferas armas mientras que él cubría el franco izquierdo que quedó desprotegido de aquella dama antes de que ésta fuera capaz de ponerse de pie y contrarrestar los ataques por sí misma.

—Has venido a rescatar, no a asesinar—Recordó Tsubasa cuando notó como más de aquellas minúsculas dagas degollaban a cinco de los arqueros mientras que el hacía rebotar las flechas en su dirección para simplemente inmovilizar a sus atacantes.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar—Le dijo la mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos aguamarinas chocando su espalda contra la del peli-azul haciendo un dueto perfecto en aquella danza mortal contra la nación que en aquel momento firmaba como antagonista.

— ¿Ni un gracias me piensas dar? —Cuestionó el peli-azul de ojos índigo cortando uno de los puentes que servían de camino entre la fortaleza en la entrada sur junto con el lugar en el que residían.

—Gracias—Soltó ella de mala gana—Ahora sube—Pidió tomando uno de los caballos en los que habían llegado los arqueros y montándose sobre él para después ofrecer una mano hacia el hombre, quien después de rodar los ojos la tomó y se impulsó para igualmente subir al caballo.

Al notar esto, Serena rápidamente interceptó a uno de los guardias que llegaba por otro de los caminos y siguió el trazado de aquel invisible camino que ella conocía de memoria, mientras que detrás de ella, en otro caballo iba Kanade cortando los demás caminos creando así barricadas para evitar que les siguieran el paso.

— ¡Kirika! —Llamó al menor, quien rápidamente entendió el mensaje y emprendió carrera hacia ellos, confiaba en su resistencia y en su velocidad como para poder seguirles el paso hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos, así como también confiaba en que Kanade después cedería su caballo.

* * *

Cuando finalmente sintió como la consciencia regresaba a su cuerpo y era capaz de abrir sus ojos se percató de diferentes cosas. La primera, del ennegrecido cielo. ¿Tan mal estaba? Era en pleno medio día su último recuerdo, aunque suponía que esto se debía también a su falta de alimento. Lo segundo de lo que se percató fue de una gabardina verde notablemente grande para ella que cubría su cuerpo y seguramente también sus ropas destrozadas. La segunda tercera de la que se percató fue el constante golpeteo de un caballo, definitivamente se encontraba en movimiento, ¿pero de quién? Esa fue de la última cosa de la que se percató, quien le llevaba, los fuertes brazos que sostenían su peso y tomaban las riendas del caballo.

Giró su cabeza, notando que estaba recostada sobre el pecho de un joven rubio quien se miraba notablemente cansado, antes de girarse y sonreírle con algo que desconocía: bondad. Parpadeó de manera repetida sin poder evitarlo, su cerebro trataba de hilar que hacía allí, quien era él, hacia donde se dirigían y porque su presencia no le causaba miedo o desconfianza.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado, dess—Declaró el rubio deteniendo momentáneamente su avanzar para darle el tiempo necesario para que se estabilizara y ordenara sus pensamientos lo suficiente—Mi nombre es Kirika, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Miro fijamente aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban carentes de malicia y su cuerpo se permitió relajarse.

—Shirabe…—Sus labios se movieron antes de que pudiera re-pensarlo y su voz salió en un suave murmullo.

—Muy lindo nombre—Comentó asintiendo con la cabeza de manera cómica que le hizo a Shirabe sonreír con sinceridad—Muy linda voz. —Asintió de nueva cuenta ahora con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión realmente graciosa—Definitivamente eres muy bonita, un placer conocerte.

Shirabe soltó una ligera risilla ante eso sin saber realmente el porqué.

—Bien ahora que te he hecho reír…—Comenzó el menor poniendo el caballo de nuevo en marcha alcanzando a su maestro y al mejor amigo de éste, pero permaneciendo detrás de ellos— ¿Dudas más prontas a aclarar?

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Shirabe inmediatamente. Kirika sonrió apenado.

—De acuerdo, eso no lo sé. Según lo que escuché de mi maestro, nos dirigimos a un fuerte conocido como el fuerte luna, según lo que escuche de que la señorita bonita, nos dirigimos a su hogar _Kadingir._ —Contestó con simpleza mientras que atravesaban un puente de madera que daba la entrada al fuerte separado del camino por un abismo de cinco metros, el cual se alzó y fungió como puerta una vez que entraron todos.

Gritos de júbilo les recibieron con la pequeña población que habitaba allí, sin duda en mejores condiciones que en los lugares en los que Shirabe había estado residiendo a lo largo de sus dieciséis años de vida.

Después de una pequeña charla en la que Kirika le aclaró que había intervenido a lo que aquellos hombres pensaban hacerle y Kanade y Tsubasa se presentaron ante ella, prometiéndole que a partir de ahora estaría a salvo, para que después apareciera aquella doncella sin nombre junto con su hermana Serena para igualmente presentarse y otorgarle ropas nuevas; procedieron a dormir no sin antes comer un poco.

.

.

Era de mañana, el sol terminaba de salir hacía apenas media hora, cuando Tsubasa se levantó nuevamente hipnotizado por el sonido de una flauta dulce. Y así como la primera vez, siguió el sonido, el cual le llevó a ver uno de los paisajes más bellos. Uno en donde la naturaleza no hacía más que resaltar la belleza de ella mientras que él sonreía ahora con añoranza al saber seguro de que su decisión era la correcta.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo que sentía era amor, y a juzgar por la conexión que habían tenido durante sus dos encuentros, el tacto no rechazado entre ellos y la mirada dirigida hacia él cuando ella se percató de su presencia; tenía una oportunidad de enamorarla con el tiempo.

Se inclinó ligeramente en muestra de respecto una vez que ella terminó de tocar y se despidió adentrándose de nuevo en el fuerte, en donde divisó una escena bastante cómica a su opinión, a Kanade siendo totalmente ignorado por su _presa._

—Agradezco tu ayuda y tu apoyo, pero si no tienes nada más que decir, debo escoltar a los nuevos refugiados que planean irse e instruir a los que piensan quedarse—Serena, la primera mujer conocida que no se inmutaba ni un poco ante la presencia de Kanade tratando de flirtear.

—En ese caso ¿por qué no te acompaño? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Piensas irte? —Cuestionó la castaña y Tsubasa hizo lo mejor posible por no reírse de la cara de Kanade cuando éste notó la pequeña ilusión de Serena por esas palabras.

—No, al contrario—Respondió Kanade después de un breve silencio.

—En ese caso no es necesario que me acompañes—Comentó Serena—Sé apañármelas sola y la instrucción no es mucha, pero ya que te veo muy interesado…—Hizo una breve pausa acercándose a Kanade y sonriéndole con inocencia—Comienza a trabajar—Ordenó con voz neutra, Tsubasa comenzó a reír sin parar ante esto—Es la condición más importante para quienes permanecen aquí, y lo mismo va para ti y ese niño—Declaró al Kazanari.

—No tengo problemas con eso—Respondió por el Amou que se había quedado perplejo—Aunque no es niño, puedo asegurar de que tiene la misma edad que usted.

—Pues perdería.

—Diecisiete.

—Dieciocho.

—Me ganó—Sonrió Tsubasa con burla, ahora Kanade por lo menos sabía que quien le había rechazado era cuatro años menor que él. Una chica bastante lista a su parecer.

— ¡Tsubasa-san! —Apareció Kirika con aspecto preocupado llamando la atención de los tres presentes— Shirabe amaneció muy mal, tiene fiebre y no quiere comer nada, no puede siquiera levantarse de la cama.

Aquello encendió las alertas de la hermana visiblemente menor de la doncella de jade.

— ¿Hay más en su misma condición?

—Conté más de doce—Respondió a la pregunta del peli-azul.

— ¿Alguna idea de que sea? —Preguntaron Kanade y Serena sincronizados.

—Tifoidea—Respondió el Kazanari por el Akatsuki.

—Si es tifoidea debemos quemar todos los cuerpos o sino pereceremos—Habló un hombre de estatura todavía más baja que la de Kirika, albino y de ojos lavanda.

— ¡No! —Saltó Kirika de inmediato siendo calmado inmediatamente por Kanade quien conocía de sobra lo impulsivo que llegaba a ser el protegido de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó la doncella de jade al ver la mirada asesina de Kirika sobre uno de sus más grandes aliados, Yukine Chris acompañada por una dupla de un hombre de nombre Fujitaka Sakuya y otra mujer de nombre Tomosato Aoi.

—Amanecieron una docena de enfermos con Tifoidea—Respondió Serena inmediatamente a la pregunta de su hermana, quien se notó perturbada por lo que eso significaba, lo cual se acrecentó más con las palabras del hombre de ojos y cabellos verdosos:

—Debemos llegarlos al lago cerca del puente, debemos conseguir aceite y antorchas.

El pánico rápidamente cundió por los demás que estaban allí escuchando. Kanade reforzó su agarre en Kirika quien ya luchaba por lanzarse sobre ellos.

— ¡No hagan eso por favor! —Rogó una joven de cabellos verdosos y ojos del mismo color— ¡Chris-kun por favor!

— ¿Miku? —Cuestionó el albino, lo cual llamó la atención de Tsubasa.

— ¡Hibiki está entre los infectados!

El color abandonó el rostro del albino que fue el primero en sugerir aquella masacre, no esperaba eso.

—Como líder del clan de los Kazanari he aprendido medicina—Habló Tsubasa lo suficientemente fuerte como para destacar su voz entre el ruido de los demás. Entonces paseó su mirada por Kirika, aquel albino de nombre Chris, Serena y finalmente ella… su bella doncella—Puedo curarlos a todos.

—Es una apuesta por la vida de todos los que estamos aquí—Defendió Sakuya mirando fijamente a la rubia, quien permaneció con su mirada fija en el peli-azul, quien le devolvió mirada llena de determinación.

En sus lugares, Kirika y Kanade vieron con temor a su amigo. Él igualmente era demasiado terco cuando una idea estaba en su cabeza y era peor cuando esa idea nació de un impulso, de esos pocos que suelen tener. Pero mientras tanto, aquella rubia de gemas cian, Serena y la joven a la que Chris llamó Miku, le miraron con esperanza.

—Traigan a todos los enfermos aquí y a quienes tuvieron contacto con ellos—Ignoró Tsubasa su protesta con los ojos fijos en su primer y nuevo amor—Deme tres días. Y si fallo… moriré con ellos.

* * *

 _ **Woooo se puso interesante la cosa... ok no.**_

 _ **¿Contentos con la actualización?**_ _ **¿Que tal les ha parecido? ¿Satisfechos con los mini-fanservices que dejé por allí?**_

 _ **Escribir una escena de acción simultánea fue algo realmente nuevo para mí y me emocionó bastante el escribirlo, espero haya quedado bien :D**_

 _ **Y bueno, dedico el capítulo de esta ocasión a TheNeferet (a ti FF te odia por publicar tu review como Guest) y a DaniHorta por comentar (sé que esa pequeña interacción entre Kirika y Shirabe te gustó 7u7) y sin nada más que disculparme por si traté a alguna de los chicos como chicas, es la costumbre, ya tu sabeh ;)**_

 _ **Y bueno nada, una aclaración que posiblemente esté de más pero igualmente la haré: Hibiki y Miku serán ambas mujeres (el yuri permanece) mientras que el Gender le tocó a Chris por distintas razones...**_

 _ **Y otra aclaración todavía más obvia: SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _Y la reina de las obviedades...  
_**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**


	4. III

—Fórmense y no empujen, vayan de uno por uno—Eran las instrucciones que daba Serena mientras que Kanade se acercaba a ella con una jóvenes brazos de aproximadamente dieciocho años y cabellos cortos que eran una perfecta mezcla de entre rubio y castaño que sin duda ardía en fiebre, el sudor en su frente era la prueba ello. Tsubasa sintió las miradas de aquel albino que sugirió quemar los cuerpos sin pensarlo dos veces, se veía calmo, pero aún si conocerlo, el Kazanari podía asegurar que encontraba preocupado por la chica que Kanade se encontraba ahora mismo recostando junto a Shirabe, quien yacía delirando aún con todas las atenciones que Kirika estaba teniendo con ella; y de su bella doncella de jade, sin duda la dirigente en aquel fuerte. A diferencia del albino, la rubia le miraba de manera fría y analítica, y no era para menos, la vida de todos los presentes estaban en sus manos y fuera de ello, también residía la esperanza de verlos a todos sanos y no tener que extinguir la vida de alguien quitándoles también el derecho a una santa sepultura.

Tomosato Aoi se acercó al joven de cabellos y ojos azulados quien se había habilitado un espacio para poder poner su máximo empeño en la preparación de aquel brebaje capaz de contrarrestar el virus y que había sido aprendido por él gracias a sus maestros, quienes les atendieron a Kanade, Kirika y a él mismo cuando el segundo les infectó aquella enfermedad que había adquirido durante el viaje para robar la mansión de los Kazanari, por tanto, los tres habían desarrollados sus propias defensas y ahora eran inmunes a la fiebre tifoidea.

—Los demás ingredientes que ocupará solo se encuentran en la cueva infernal—Aquel murmullo fue escuchado por la dirigente en Kadingir. Se trataba de Chris, quien apenas retiró su mirada de Tsubasa y leyó la lista de materiales necesarios para la preparación del brebaje. El chico se miró molesto pero la mujer se preocupó, para que un mercader capaz de conseguir cualquier producto dijera aquello…

 _Región del noroeste dirigida por el regente Yatsuhiro Kazanari. 13:57hrs. Siete días después de que Tsubasa se perdiera._

Yatsuhiro Kazanari se encontraba caminando por las afueras de la región, a su lado iba su mano derecha y el hombre en el que el mayor tenía su máxima confianza a pesar de ser un extranjero. Se había ganado a pulso aquella confianza, contando su desconfiada naturaleza. Era él quien les otorgó el enorme conocimiento al clan de los Kazanari en cuanto a medicina y el avance del mundo exterior, en especial los países europeos, el doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix, mejor conocido como doctor Ver.

Habían recibido un informe de los exploradores en el que decía que el motivo de la derrota del ejército que había mandado contra los eunucos, se debía a que un pelotón de esas escorias les estaban esperando, habían sido emboscados.

—Tenemos un traidor—Le dijo al doctor, quien solamente caminaba en silencio asintiendo a las diferentes teorías que el mismo Yatsuhiro le mencionaba. Eso era un hecho innegable, no había manera posible en la que los eunucos se enterasen de su perfecto plan si no tuviesen un espía en los altos rangos—Encuéntralo, haz lo que sea. Consigue la información que creas pertinente y luego deshazte de él. ¿Entendido?

—Claro que sí señor Kazanari—Afirmó el alto hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos azules deteniéndose junto al regente frente a las jaulas en las que anteriormente habían capturado a los aliados por la rebelión que planearon cambiaría la situación pero que únicamente la había empeorado.

—Liberen a los aliados—Ordenó el padre del nuevo líder del clan Kazanari a lo que los soldados que les acompañaban acataron de inmediato, abriendo de inmediato las puertas e ingresando a las celdas pateando los cuerpos de quienes dormitaban para así despertarlos.

— ¡Señor sus cuerpos están fríos, están muertos! —Exclamó alguien desde adentro. Aquello era signo inequívoco de una plaga.

—Tifoidea—Reveló Ver a Yatsuhiro al estudiar uno de los cuerpos en el suelo.

— ¡Un asesino! —Fue el grito de uno de los soldados que se había quedado detrás cuando uno de los fugitivos en el fuerte Luna se lanzó desde el techo de uno de los fuertes contra dos soldados cercanos al dirigente. Era fácil distinguirlos, siempre vestían de negro y utilizaban unas máscaras similares a los antifaces, pues estas máscaras únicamente cubrían su rostro de manera parcial.

Dos figuras se hicieron notar enseguida, su cuerpo femenino era demasiado agraciado aun cuando aquellas ropas holgadas les disfrazaban de manera ligera. Una de ellas poseía cabellos rubios mientras que la otra era castaña-cobriza, más cuando los ojos de ambas fueron deslumbrados, notaron un tono sin igual entre azul y verde que le recordaron al doctor a unas hermosas gemas que había visto en su tierra natal, el imperio inglés. Eran solo cuatro, pero con ellos bastaban para tener al ejército a raya, estaban sumamente bien entrenados, Yatsuhiro hubiera deseado que Tsubasa y compañía no se hubiesen ido al día de ayer de haber sabido que una cuchilla desviada iría a tocar su cuello, lo cual sería el pretexto perfecto para que el traidor se revelase y acabase con su vida a la vista de todos, pero sin que nadie fuera capaz de verlo y atribuyera esto a otra persona todavía las leal que un súbdito.

— ¡Atrápenlos! —Fue el grito del comandante, quienes pusieron todo su ímpetu en atrapar a las doncellas que se escurrían cual agua.

— ¡Ayuda! —Fue el grito del doctor quien yacía con el cuerpo moribundo del dirigente en brazos. Una vez que un par de soldados se acercaron a él, el oji-azul se lanzó sobre la figura más pequeña, que terminó siendo rodeada a contrario de la mujer de rubios cabellos. Para ella le resultó fácil el acabar con todos en un parpadear, pero para Ver resultó más fácil que caminar el atraparle con la guardia baja.

La venganza por su dirigente era clara a ejecutarse así como el traslado de la mujer a la capital para que el mismo emperador la ejecutara, aunque…

—Encierren a la mujer junto a los muertos un par día días antes del traslado—Ordenó Ver.

Era más que seguro que contraería la misma plaga, y si ella era quien suponía, dentro de poco podían hacerse del fuerte luna.

 _Interior de la cueva infernal. Tiempo presente_

Con antorcha en mano, Tsubasa caminaba por la temida cueva infernal, aquella en la que muchos entraban pero pocos salían. Chris solo había entrado una vez y lo describió como la más horrible experiencia en su joven vida, algo que no quería repetir; sin embargo Tsubasa ahora mismo le tachaba de exagerado, pues la tranquilidad con la que había solo le inspiraba paz, no sabía que se debía a la mujer de rubios cabellos a un lado de él no sólo con una antorcha en mano, sino también una flauta que era desconocida para el Kazanari.

— ¿Nos perdimos? —Cuestionó Tsubasa al notar las nada disimuladas miradas de la rubia sobre el lugar.

—Estamos en un área prohibida, nunca vengo aquí. —Comentó la rubia doncella la cual seguía sin un nombre por el cual podamos referirnos a ella—Así que si nos perdemos moriremos.

—Que motivadora explicación—Se burló el peli-azul notando el cadáver de un antiguo soldado aún con su armadura y su esqueleto erosionándose. En ese momento en que el hombre dirigió una sonrisa irónica hacia la mayor, ésta sopló un canto especial de la flauta en su mano izquierda.

—Nuestro guía está cerca—Indicó la mujer ante la mirada confusa del guerrero espadachín, la cual se incrementó al ver como un par de lobos se posaron a los lados de cada uno antes de avanzar por lo desconocido.

— ¿Eres capaz de hablar con lobos? —Cuestionó el Kazanari de manera analítica. Hablar con animales era algo que solamente gente con poderes mágicos podía hacer…

Brujos…

Brujas…

—Me crie con ellos—Fue su única respuesta antes de acelerar el paso y salir directo a la luz del sol que indicaba la salida de aquel lugar, se encontraban fuera de Kadingir, pero más de veinte metros debajo, en la abertura que era imposible de pasar pero que igualmente los soldados deseaban obtener. Se le conocía como el borde exterior, en donde la armada dirigida por el dirigente Yatsuhiro Kazanari se ocultaba; miró a quien indudablemente era hijo de aquel hombre disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que otorgaba el simple hecho de estar allí. La calma no duraría por siempre, ella lo tenía demasiado claro.

Sus ojos se toparon entonces con topacio azul quien miraba fijamente sus ojos, esperando una sola cosa, lo mismo que había esperado en su primer encuentro y que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar. Sonrió con picardía y giró sobre sí de vuelta a la caverna con el objetivo de golpear al sakimori con las ramas de diversas plantas en el contenedor en su espalda idéntico al que el portaba, sabía que no lo lastimaría, pero al menos se divertiría, así como hizo él al soltar una pequeña risa antes de seguirle.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Preguntó con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

.

.

—Allí está—Declaró Tsubasa después de una ardua búsqueda, ambos se la habían pasado más de medio día buscando una planta en específico. El tiempo pasaba y necesitaban actuar con urgencia, no quería pasar por una tragedia de tamaños colosales; eran demasiadas vidas en peligro, era su gente, pero no negará que el hecho de que Tachibana Hibiki estuviera entre los afectados era lo que más carcomía su mente, había sido demasiado descuidada. Pero…

¿Cómo fue que llegó la infección a Kadingir?

¿Acaso…?

—Maria—La rubia parpadeó confusa al notar a Tsubasa arrodillado frente a ella con una de sus manos repleta por las hierbas necesarias. Ella giró un cuarto en su lugar para poder mirarlo fijamente y agachó la mirada viéndose confusa—María Cadenzavna Eve.

Eso sonaba a un nombre.

—María viene del griego, que significa belleza mientras que Cadenzavna viene de la palabra italiana _Cadenza_ , una forma musical que suele tocarse en solitario pero que es capaz de hipnotizar, así como hiciste conmigo desde la primera vez. —Su cuerpo se quedó estático ante las palabras elegantes en donde el Kazanari mostraba que tenía la sabiduría requerida para el puesto tan alto que ocupaba, definitivamente hizo bien su trabajo. —Es un nombre perfecto para una mujer perfecta. En este mundo nadie merece más ese nombre que tú—Declaró acercando su cuerpo al suyo para después arrojar las hierbas sobre su canasto antes de alejarse de ella. Le acababa de devolver la jugada de hace un rato.

Kazanari Tsubasa era un hombre realmente interesante.

—Ese día te vi tocando la flauta, soplaba la brisa, tu cinturón volaba como seda y tú como un hada… Tan hermosa…

—Déjame decirte—Con ese par de palabras ganó la mirada atenta del peli-azul—Si no salvas a la gente dentro de Kadingir, te mataré.

De nueva cuenta Tsubasa sonrió y arrojó un par de hierbas más en su canasto.

—No te daré la oportunidad, María Cadenzavna Eve—Declaró una vez que comenzaron a alejarse.

Maria… Podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a ese nombre.

La noche cayó en un parpadear. Kirika se encontraba demasiado pendiente de Shirabe, quien no había podido siquiera abrir los ojos mientras que aquella chica que se presentó como Kohinata Miku, cuidaba de Hibiki bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, quien no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra desde que María y Tsubasa regresaron de la cueva infernal.

Tsubasa se encontraba moliendo las plantas que había tardado todo el día en recoger con la mirada de su cómplice fija en él. Aoi y Sakuya confirmaron que la primera dosis de medicina que había preparado el Kazanari sería capaz de curar la fiebre tifoidea, el error que éste cometió fue ofrecer esta dosis a quienes no estaban contagiados pero no tomarla él mismo.

En este preciso momento, Tsubasa soportaba lo mejor que podía la enfermedad queriendo instalarse en su cuerpo con las gemas cían posadas sobre él. Gemas cían brillaron e inmediatamente el hombre cayó en un profundo sueño.

—Chris-kun, tenemos trabajo que hacer—Declaró Maria.

—Esperaba a que lo dijeras—Sonrió el albino con seguridad camuflada de arrogancia.

.

.

Cuando Tsubasa abrió los ojos, apenas pudo enfocar su entorno. Una textura suave cubría su rostro, cuando tomó el pedazo de tela entre sus manos notó que se trataba de la primera máscara de seda con la que María había cubierto su rostro durante aquella danza de espadas en la caverna. Se sobresaltó de inmediato y no solo por este hecho, sino también por la incertidumbre de saber su ubicación, no recordaba que esa fuera su habitación asignada y tampoco la de alguno de sus amigos o Shirabe, considerando que Kirika y Shirabe compartían habitación (algo sospechoso si se lo preguntaban). Sin duda seguía dentro de _Kadingir_ pero, no en los lugares habituales, aunque no sabía si era correcto decir eso considerando que solo llevaba un día en dicho lugar y el día posterior fue a la caverna infernal que de infernal no le encontró nada.

La puerta de abrió dejando ingresar a una figura que ya reconocía a la perfección. María.

Interiormente saboreó el nombre que había ideado para ella y que ella no rechazó. No pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

—Bebe—Ordenó María en un tono amistoso ofreciéndole una cantimplora llena de la infusión que alcanzó a crear y que entre Kirika y Kanade contribuyeron a terminar una vez que el hombre frente a ella cayera dormido por su hechizo… Literalmente.

—Gracias—Agradeció Tsubasa por instinto tomando de la cantimplora, disfrutando del pequeño roce entre sus dedos. No cabía duda de que ese lugar pertenecía a la rubia, quien ahora se había sentado en su cama a lo que el peli-azul no tuvo más alternativa que crearle un espacio más amplio, sentándose igualmente y recorriéndose hacia la pared.

—Esos amigos tuyos, son invaluables—Comentó María mientras que Tsubasa se dedicaba a beber de la infusión, por lo que no dijo nada y la mayor lo interpretó como un continúa—Hasta donde pude conversar con Kirika, ella y Shirabe no se conocían hasta antes de entrar a Kadingir, pero aun así muestra una genuina preocupación y extensa atención por ella. Kanade por otro lado, se ha hecho cargo de mi hermana Serena desde la noche de ayer.

—Pero si ella bebió de la vacuna, no debió enfermarse—Alegó Tsubasa deteniendo su beber.

—Por lo que explicó tu pupilo, quien portaba la enfermedad era ella, pero que por razones desconocidas aún no se manifestaba, por lo que la vacuna llegó tarde.

—Y supongo que tú conoces el porqué de esas razones desconocidas.

—Supones bien. Eres bueno en esto.

Tsubasa permaneció en silencio, mirando a la sonriente María de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, debatiendo en sí debía abrir la boca o no.

— ¿Por qué dices que el amor es el peor veneno? —Cuestionó Tsubasa recordando las primeras palabras que escuchó de su voz.

María miró de nuevo de manera analítica al joven, quien se veía seguro de lo que había preguntado. No era algo fácil de decir, pero Tsubasa le había otorgado un nombre el día anterior cumpliendo a su palabra, además de salvar Kadingir (aunque esto último no lo supiera aún, todos los infectados habían comenzado a despertar), había hecho el suficiente mérito como para que ella fuera capaz de responderle con sinceridad, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, confiaba en él, y él lo sabía.

—Mi maestra, murió de amor—Declaró suspirando y bebiendo un poco de agua normal antes de ingerir un trozo de pan—Ella se enamoró profundamente de un hombre, tanto como para dar más que la vida por él. Juraron lealtad en secreto pero este la traicionó, la usó y cuando no le vio más utilidad la desechó. Su llanto inundó las nubes y sus cabellos cambiaron de color por la tristeza.

—El odio también es veneno—Comentó Tsubasa una vez que notó que el silencio quería volver a instalarse—Si te deshaces de él, todo será mejor.

—Odio al hombre que hizo sufrir a mi maestra, eso no cambiará—Declaró María con seguridad, Tsubasa decidió no crear más lío y trató de cerrar el tema.

— ¿Te molesta si demandó saber el nombre tu maestra?

—Ella renunció a su primer nombre por aquel hombre, por lo que pidió ser recordada como _Finè_

* * *

 _Enamorarse puede ser algo maravilloso o decepcionante, todo depende del punto de vista que sus pueda tener o el rol que se toque desempeñar._

 _Yukine Chris, hijo único de grandes mercaderes se había vuelto el más grande mercader a sus diecisiete años, dos años después de que sus padres perecieran en un asesinato que tuvo lugar cuando intentaron robarles. ¿Cómo coincidió con Kadingir? Fue encontrado por una muy amable chica que hacía una pequeña exploración en busca de comida y se encontró con un joven mayor a ella. Kohinata Miku, después de una pelea con su mejor amiga, Tachibana Hibiki, se separó de su grupo encontrándose con Chris, quien en gratitud no tuvo problemas en alimentar a la pequeña población que en ese entonces era Kadingir._

 _—Muchas gracias._

 _—No es nada, Chris-kun—Respondió Miku con una cálida sonrisa que hizo arder las mejillas del albino pero que igualmente hizo latir su corazón a un ritmo nuca visto. Había tenido unas pocas dificultades cuando aquellas pequeñas y suaves manos recorrieron su espalda y su mirada se había centrado en su pecho para poder vendarlo. Lo que la peli-verde había hecho, atender a un desconocido sin esperar algo a cambio, era demasiado altruista y lo suficiente para que un chico escaso de amor fuera capaz de comenzar una pequeña obsesión con ella._

 _Favor de no mal interpretarse, Chris no era un acosador._

 _Después de aquel encuentro casual, el albino mostró un genuino interés en la chica de cabellos verdosos. Quiso saber más y más de ella a este enfermarse._

 _Al inicio eran simples encuentros una vez a la semana en el mismo lugar en el que Miku lo había encontrado, después fueron dos días a la semana hasta que llegaron al punto se veían a diario, lo cual formó en Chris un sentimiento amoroso el cual se vio obligado a reprimir cuando Hibiki se presentó montando una escena de celos mientras platicaban, justo cuando había tomado el valor de platicar con Miku sobre las sensaciones desconocidas que provocaba la joven en él._

 _Chris se vio derrotado antes de luchar, por nada más ni nada menos que una chica._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no hubo un tiempo en el que no le guardo rencor a aquella chica despreocupada, descuidada, altruista y de gran apetito. Pero aquello se fue eliminando con el pasar de los meses, en donde llegaban al punto de aún con casi veinte años que a pesar de haber desarrollado ciertos sentimientos por esa "idiota", estaba viviendo un amor no correspondido por la mujer más perfecta como potencial esposa._

 _¿Es posible enamorarse de dos personas?_

 _Sabía que la dueña indudable de su corazón era Miku, pero a pesar de que esta no lo dijera, su corazón pertenecía a Hibiki y ¡por un demonio! Como envidiaba a esa idiota, de verdad. Solo esperaba a una oportunidad, no quería llegar a ese punto en el que debía aplicar su desesperado plan._

 _—_ Chris-kun—La voz que le despertó pertenecía a Hibiki, quien le miró desde debajo de la cama apretando su mano y sonriéndole con inocencia.

—Veo que estás mejor

—Tengo mucha hambre a decir verdad—Comentó sonriente.

—Iré a buscar algo de comida, ¿te apetece estar aquí?

—No gracias. Pasé mucho tiempo aquí, lo que más quiero es respirar aire fresco—Declaró La chica de ojos anaranjados saliendo de inmediato de aquella habitación en la que los habían amontonado.

Chris sonrió resignado y miró el otro lado de la cama en donde Miku continuaba durmiendo, miro el sol, seguro no pasaban de las siete de la mañana, se habían dormido cerca de las cinco, estaban agotados junto con a esos acompañantes del Kazanari y su amiga, la cual le pidió le llamase María. Se acercó a la oji-jade, recorriendo un poco el cabello de su frente y besándole sobre la misma antes de cargarla y recostarla sobre la cama, tapándole de la brisa matutina con la manta que usaba la Tachibana, para después, salir tras Hibiki. Deseaba que está fuera capaz de otorgarle una oportunidad, solo una para poder siquiera intentar disfrutar un poco de ella…

Lo que Chris no sabía es que Hibiki le estaba otorgando esa oportunidad.

.

.

Su boca se encontraba reseca una vez que volvió a sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos repentinamente e intentó incorporarse, sintiéndose estúpida una vez que sintió como el mareo golpeo su cuerpo gracias a su actuar.

— ¿Qu-Qué…?

Su voz se cortó recordándole su estado seco, pero inmediatamente un torbellino amarillo y verde se hizo notar.

— ¡Shirabe! —Salto Kirika inmediatamente sobre ella en un abrazo apenas dándole tiempo de reaccionar. Shirabe parpadeó confundida mientras que su mente le dio vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Él hambre, el frío, la cólera de aquellos que supuestamente estaban en su custodia pero que le trataban peor que la escoria, sus manos recorriendo su…— ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el joven mirándole con esos brillantes ojos verdes con genuina preocupación en ellos.

—Si… Solo tengo hambre y sed—Dijo en voz baja sintiendo como las paredes de su boca se contraían y rozaban entre sí.

—Lo supuse, no es la primera vez que Tsubasa-san y yo lidiamos con esta fiebre—Comentó Kirika a la azabache mientras le extendía su propia cantimplora y le soltaba poniéndose de pie después. —Iré por un poco de pan para que comas algo antes del desayuno, no tarda mucho.

—Gracias.

Shirabe, al momento de tomar la cantimplora del rubio se percató de que estaba vistiendo su gabardina otra vez. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se sentía todo tan cálido junto a él…

Se sentía segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso no se podía negar. Kirika, alguien demasiado amable, desearía que hubiera más personas así.

—Listo, Shirabe—Ingresó Kirika de nuevo con un par de panes, uno de ellos siendo mordisqueado por el mismo y el otro siendo extendido hacia ella de la misma manera tierna y delicada.

—…

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Kirika al sentir la pesada mirada de la menor.

—No me gusta.

— ¿Eh?

—Kiri-kun. Así te llamaré de ahora en adelante ya que tú me llamas por mi nombre.

—Es lo justo. Creo…

.

.

Serena se levantó todavía más temprano que los casos anteriores. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por, indirectamente, ser la responsable de que Kadingir pasara por una situación de riesgo tan alta como aquella, contaban con suerte de que Tsubasa estuviera allí o de lo contrario ya estarían muertos, y estaba dolorosamente consciente de aquello.

Miro a su derecha, Kanade dormía sentado en una silla frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y su torso descubierto. Las mejillas de Serena ardieron al notar el buen formado cuerpo del pelirrojo, con una pequeña cicatriz en el centro de su pecho en la parte baja, no se veía más vieja a los cinco años, pero tampoco se veía demasiado reciente. La manera en la que estaban acomodados sus brazos no hacían más que resaltar lo bien formados que se encontraban. Observo sin reparo alguno su rostro calmado y apacible, nada comparable al rostro arrogante, sarcástico y jugador que portaba despierto y que le sacaba de quicio, no se veía demasiado sincero. Pero ahora…

Si permaneciera sincero todo el tiempo posiblemente le caería mejor. Pero a juzgar por la evidencia, ahora le debía la vida. Vaya ironía.

Bajo toda esa coraza dura, estaba convencida de que Kanade era un buen tipo.

—Gracias…

Sabía que despierto sería incapaz de ofrecerle su agradecimiento, así que decidió aprovechar se pequeño lapsus de vulnerabilidad que no volvería a tener. Jamás.

* * *

 _ **Esto me tardó más de lo que esperaba, escribir sin teclado es dificil. Publiqué en mi página que as teclas de mi teclado habían vuelto a funcionar… esto fue momentáneo, no me duró más que las primeras 1000 palabras y ahí me ven tratando de pasar lo escrito a teléfono para continuarlo helo aquí. No creo que pueda actualizar este in de semana a que esto de cumpleaños pues de a nada me volví popular (?)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a TheNeferet, Kaede Kitajima y Nijiro-Kun or comentar el capítulo anterior, nos vemos en el siguiente :D**_


	5. IV

Kanade se veía notablemente contento cuando Tsubasa se lo encontró. Recién había sido dejado por Maria para cambiarse y darse un baño, justo ahora vestía ropas nuevas que Chris muy amablemente le brindó.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo como si nada, cabe aclarar que andaba sin camisa.

—No, por nada—Contestó Tsubasa siguiendo de largo.

—Ah, por cierto—Habló Kanade—Serena me avisó que habrá un pequeño festival en una semana para celebrar el buen desenlace de la fiebre.

—Suena bien.

—Demasiado bien.

—No entiendo.

—Amigo mío—El Amou tomó al Kazanari por los hombros—Tú necesitas urgentemente una asesoría de hombre de verdad.

— ¿Perdón?

—Perdonado—Fue lo soltado por Kanade antes de llevarse a rastras a Tsubasa de allí, ante la graciosa mirada de Maria y Serena.

—Sé que eres fuerte, pero hermana…—Llamó Serena—Por favor ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes por eso, lo tendré. —Fue la respuesta de Maria.

 _Capital. Suceso simultáneo a la llegada de Tsubasa a la región de Noroeste con su padre._

—Llamo al general del escuadrón secreto—Mencionó la mano derecha del emperador, un hombre alto castaño y de ojos verdes. ¿Y el emperador? ¿Por qué no preguntaba por el joven que se supone que iba a escoltar? Simple, dicho emperador reposaba entre los muertos, envenenado a los veintiséis días de su reinado; quien tomaba el poder era su hijo con tan sólo siete años de edad, quien debió renunciar al apellido Tsukuyomi para portar el nombre de _Shul Shagana._

Un hombre que cubría su rostro y sus ropajes en una túnica negra se posó de rodillas frente a Phael Suyuf y el adorable niño azabache de ojos rosados que ahora era el emperador.

—Aquí está tu orden. Debes poner bajo arresto a Kazanari Tsubasa, hijo de Yatsuhiro Kazanari y poseedor del Ame no Habakiri.

—Así será—Afirmó el hombre en la túnica recibiendo con él el cofre del delito en el que yacieron las píldoras rojas culpables del asesinato del emperador y poniéndose de pie mirando nuevamente a su autoridad máxima y dejando la habitación con el debido respeto directo a las caballerizas en donde los demás miembros del escuadrón secreto, se quitó la parte superior de su túnica y suspiró cansado. —En que lío te fuiste a meter, Tsuba-chan—Dijo para sí aquel hombre rubio de ojos azulados colocando una máscara en su rostro nuevamente la túnica, fuera de sus sentimientos personales, estaba primero el deber, y él había jurado lealtad al emperador muchos años atrás, después de enseñarle a su _criminal buscado,_ Tsubasa, medicina.

 _Región del noroeste, suceso simultáneo a la búsqueda en la cueva infernal._

—El jefe del escuadrón secreto está aquí—Fue el grito del vocero afuera de los aposentos que ocupaba Yatsuhiro Kazanari en vida, pero que momentáneamente estaban en propiedad del doctor Ver. Entonces el mismo hombre en túnica que se había presentado frente al nuevo emperador se presentó frente al doctor, quien se reverenció en muestra de respeto.

— ¿Puedo saber que lo trae por aquí? —Cuestionó el albino.

—Capturar al criminal buscado, Kazanari Tsubasa—Respondió el hombre completamente alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar en esa habitación. Detrás de él entraron cinco soldados más junto con dos personas que Tsubasa conocía muy bien, Ogawa Shinji y Kazanari Genjuuro.

— ¿Tsubasa? —Ver se notó claramente confundido.

—Doctor, ¿dónde está mi hermano? —Preguntó el corpulento hombro de tez bronceada y cabellos pelirrojos con un mal presentimiento.

Ver se tensó en su lugar, y sintiendo las mirada miel de ambos allegados a él, trató de responder con la mayor calma posible.

—Fue asesinado por una de las dirigentes del Fuerte Luna—Respondió para el asombro de Genjuuro, tomando entre sus dedos una pequeña daga que llevaba escrito una letra A sobre la hoja—Esto atravesó el cuello del dirigente Kazanari, mandé un mensajero a su región para darles la noticia el día anterior.

—No lo puedo creer—Comentó Ogawa tomando la daga del tamaño de un dedo, mirando a su superior en estado de shock.

—Pero eso no sería todo—Comentó el doctor—Se encontraron a dos soldados encubiertos por parte de la capital con cortes que solo pueden ser causados con el Igalima de Akatsuki Kirika-san, se notaba que fueron cruelmente asesinados a sangre fría. Los mismos cortes se registraron en los soldados que fueron asesinados durante la escapada de una de las dirigentes que habíamos capturado, Kanade y Tsubasa fueron llevados por ellas. Sus pertenencias fueron guardadas en la habitación contigua.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Kirika-san es demasiado fiel a Tsubasa-san—Defendió Ogawa mirando fijamente al doctor.

— ¿Entonces le importaría reconocer el estilo y el arma con que asesinaron a nuestras tropas?

—Conozco a Kirika-kun—habló Genjuuro regresando nuevamente a su papel—Sé que él es inocente—Se giró tanto a Ver como al jefe del escuadrón secreto—Lo confirmaré por mi mismo y recataré a Kanade y Tsubasa.

—Tomar Fuerte Luna por asalto no es tan sencillo, de ser así ya lo hubiese tomado hace tiempo.

—Un fuerte no me detendrá doctor—Desafió el pelirrojo saliendo del lugar con Ogawa detrás de él.

—Si lo necesita, la armada de esta región podría ayudar—se dirigió al hombre con la túnica negra y la máscara en su rostro.

—Sus fuerzas están bajas y nosotros somos lo suficientemente capaces de resolver el asunto. Manténgase al margen, se lo ordeno—Fueron sus últimas palabras, las cuales no le cayeron muy bien al doctor.

 _Kadingir, tiempo presente._

Las brasas eran quemadas conforme la fogata se avivaba. Aquellos que habían pasado años dentro aquel fuerte conocían a la perfección que debían hacer, arremolinados alrededor de dicha fogata en un baile ritual en el que Tsubasa, Shirabe, Kirika y Chris estaban auto-excluidos contrario Kanade que lo consideró divertido y se habían unido siguiendo los pasos de Hibiki.

Era el último día de aquel festival que se alargó por todo un mes. El estar aislados de la guerra que se desataba por culpa de los eunucos realmente les daba esa sensación de paz tan similar a la que Tsubasa sentía en su hogar… hogar al que no quería regresar aún. Durante este último tiempo pasó tanto con Maria que ahora, dentro de su ser, sentía que no era capaz de irse sin ella, no sería capaz de vivir en paz en un día sin escuchar su voz. No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que dijeran, en este tiempo afianzó su primera declaración, estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de Maria, y a juzgar por sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus reacciones y sus palabras, era correspondido, posiblemente no a la misma intensidad, pero era correspondido.

La música de aquel baile era brindada por Serena y Miku principalmente, los demás sólo seguían su tonada y Maria… Maria reposaba frente aquella fogata más hermosa que nunca, con sus ojos brillando con más vida que alguna vez los residentes recordaban haber visto, con su mirada cían dirigida al Kazanari, quien devolvía su mirada sonriente.

Las dagas que portaban las hermanas Cadenzavna se iluminaron de una manera que los sorprendería de no ser por el hecho de que descubrieron que ambas hermanas tenían magia. La mayoría de la gente consideraba que la única que la poseía era Maria, conocida por todos como doncella de jade porque sus ojos cambiaban de cían a jade cuando peleaba al utilizar su magia para invocar cientos de dagas a su disposición de su reliquia, el Airgetlám; pero tanto Kanade como Tsubasa habían descubierto que Serena igualmente la poseía pero no sabía usarla más que para implementar fuerza en su cuerpo débil a la hora de pelear y para curar a los demás (aunque claro, esto le costaba gran parte de sus energías), mediante sus pláticas entendió que esto se debía al hecho de que la maestra de Maria, Finè decidió entrenarla únicamente a ella.

Con las dagas iluminándose, la fogata en su punto crítico y la música de acorde a la celebración, linternas flotantes comenzaron a recorrer su camino, siendo Kirika y Shirabe con la última linterna en sus manos, en dónde ésta última lo veía con completa curiosidad de infante, era notorio que jamás había visto una en su vida, pero Kirika no quería tocar terreno peligroso con esa pequeña con la que formó un lazo tan profundo, daba su vida de caballero a que ella jamás volvería a sufrir de ninguna manera.

—Se dice que antes de lanzar una de estas linternas primero debes de pensar en una persona especial a quien le tengas aprecio, dess.

— ¿Y si nunca he tenido a nadie así?

—Entonces reza tu plegaría, los dioses la concederán, dess.

—Es una suerte que pueda pensar en ti—Sonrió la azabache menor.

— ¿En mí? —Se extrañó el rubio.

—Nunca tuve oportunidad de darte las gracias por haberme rescatado aquel día, no quiero imaginar que hubiera sido de mí.

—Lo haría las veces que sean necesarias, Shirabe.

—Realmente eres alguien muy especial, Kiri-kun—Ocultó su risilla tras su mano antes de tomar la del chico de ojos jade—Si en algún momento nuestros caminos llegan a separarse, pensaré en ti con cada linterna que lance.

—Lo mismo digo—Afirmó por fin dejando a la linterna flotar su viaje por el cielo—Pero hare todo lo posible para que eso no pase, dess—Dicho esto se abrazó a la menor que correspondió al abrazo con cierto toque de ternura.

—Nuevamente te agradezco.

—Algo me dice que esto se hará costumbre.

—No me molesta.

—A mí tampoco.

.

.

 _El viento se encontraba más indomable que nunca. No quedó más remedio que esconderse dentro de aquella caverna que parecía un fuerte más que una caverna, dentro de dicha caverna no había más que obscuridad, en donde la única fuente de luz era aquella reflejada de la luna en el agua._

 _— ¿Hay alguien allí? —Preguntó ingenuamente al ver una sombra desplazarse por una de las rocas detrás de la pequeña cascada, quería asegurarse de que no fuera un animal ponzoñoso._

 _— ¿Quién te ha dejado pasar? —Respondió una voz femenina, al voltearse solo pudo ver a una muy bella mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos lavanda que, a pesar de haber sonado desconfiada, le miraba con diversión— ¿Me has venido a buscar?_

 _—Para nada, sólo busco refugiarme en lo que el viento logra calmarse para continuar mi travesía—Contestó nervioso, había algo en ella que no le permitía fingir ser aquel hombre fuerte y confiado que siempre pretendía ser—Pero si gusta puedo hacer como que la vengo a buscar._

 _—Eres demasiado interesante—Sonrió la castaña de muy bellos rasgos faciales—Mi nombre es Sakurai Ryoko, ¿puedo conocer el tuyo?_

* * *

Se sentía un tanto insegura, parte de ella sabía lo que estaba por pasar y en vez de evitarlo teniendo todo el poder, la verdad es que estaba incitando a que pasara desde tiempo atrás. Las palabras de su maestra estaban claras en su mente, sentir amor era su sentencia de muerte, pero vivir en el odio también lo era ¿verdad? Esa era la reflexión que Tsubasa introdujo en ella cuando despertó en su habitación antes de hacerle preguntarse y cuestionarse las enseñanzas de Finè. Amaba a su hermana, amaba a su pueblo y eso no la había matado, amaba a Tsubasa, ¿pero y si resultaba traicionada también?

—Gracias por salvarlos a todos—Pronunció aquello que debió pronunciar tiempo atrás—Ya no tendrás que morir.

—No eres tan fría despues de todo—Se burló.

Se giró a verlo, esa pequeña sonrisa molestosa seguía estampada en él.

—Tú no lo sabes todo—A decir verdad estaba sumamente agradecida con el menor, le debía la vida de su gente, la vida de su hermana y la suya propia. De no haberse encontrado en aquella caverna, otra historia cantaría. Era extraño, anteriormente fue allí con su maestra para tallar el más mortal hechizo de su arsenal antes de retirarse para siempre, pero ahora le quedaba claro que se trataba de su destino ordenándole encontrarse con Tsubasa, existía el temor de que fuera traicionada gracias a la paranoia inducida por Finè, pero igualmente podría resultar algo bueno su unión, no solo de manera espiritual, sino también el bien mayor de los demás.

Una pequeña risa brotó de los labios del oji-azul.

Se encontraban ambos sentados en uno de los puntos más altos, pero escondidos de Kadingir. Anteriormente conversaban hasta que la noche llegaba a ellos y les hacía imposible volver, por ello había unas mantas y un pequeño espacio habitable. Se podría decir que ese era su lugar especial, de ambos.

—Por cierto, me gustó ese nombre—Dijo después de un rato de silencio, tratando de calmar su interior—Maria Cadenzavna Eve, aunque supongo que mi hermana llevará igual el Cadenzavna Eve.

—Pero Maria lo llevas tú, que es lo más importante del nombre—Dijo cuándo se giró a verla. Su mano izquierda tomó la que reposaba en el suelo mientras que su diestra se dirigió al rostro de Maria, quien –todavía con un poco de miedo– detuvo su mano en un fuerte agarre que no pareció molestar a Tsubasa, quien se acercó todavía más y arrancó una basura atrapada en su cerquillo. Maria aflojó su agarre tomó la mano de Tsubasa con la suya, enlazándola, bendiciendo con sus labios dicha unión. Tsubasa imitó su acto, y fue así, que de nueva cuenta, gemas cían y topacio azul se unieron en un lazo más transparente que el cristal pero más fuerte que el acero.

Maria sintió cómo Tsubasa acercaba su rostro al suyo y simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, que contrario a lo que esperaba, terminó en su frente y no en sus labios. Continuó en su nariz y siguió con sus mejillas antes de que sintiera como los bollos en su cabeza eran desarmados en un simple movimiento de mano. Abrió sus ojos, reestableciendo el contacto entre sus miradas, notando la sinceridad de sus palabras y sus gestos, miró a través de él tan puro e inocente como nadie en la tierra; confiaba completamente que Tsubasa no la traicionaría, y continuaría creyendo en Tsubasa, aún hasta las últimas consecuencias. Fue así que, en un mudo asentimiento decidió entregarse a él, fundiendo su cuerpo con su alma y enlazando sus destinos por el futuro por venir mientras que las linternas hacían el escenario perfecto junto con las estrellas, sus mudas testigos del acto de amor más bello y tierno en crearse.

El amanecer cernió sobre Kadingir y ambos, aún dentro de su fantasía, se abrazaban como si al momento de soltarse, todo fuera a desaparecer. Tsubasa había sido tan suave y gentil… le trató como quien carga con algo delicado, con cuidado.

—Maria.

— ¿Sí?

—Ven conmigo a conocer a mi padre.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó tímidamente.

—Sé que después de vernos ya no querrá emparejarme con nadie más y nos dejará vivir en paz, sólo nosotros.

—Eres el líder de tu pueblo, no puedes abandonarlos—Dijo con cierto toque de amargura.

—Y no lo haré. Hallaré la forma de estar con ellos y contigo, con tu gente.

—Nuestra gente—Sonrió la rubia.

—Tienes razón, nuestra gente—Devolvió la sonrisa el peli-azul.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la burbuja en la que habitaban aquel par de tórtolos, la entrada fue invadida por las mismas personas que buscan ponerle fin tanto a los misterios como a las problemáticas.

A Genjuuro no le quedaba duda de que la gente que había tratado de invadir el fuerte luna era gente con poca capacitación en las artes de batalla o simplemente de batalla en general. Utilizando el delgado cuerpo de Ogawa y su propia fuerza, impulsó al castaño por la pequeña abertura de la enorme puerta de entrada que al mismo tiempo hacía la doble función de puente; una vez dentro el ninja se encargó de girar los engranes para permitirles la entrada, pasando así el jefe del escuadrón secreto con su imponente caballo dirigente a la pequeña tropa.

—Lo veo muy tenso, Genjuuro-san—Le dijo Ogawa al aludido.

—Es que… —El castaño notó la duda en el pelirrojo—…No puedo creer que tengan a Tsubasa, Kanade y a Kirika-kun aquí.

El antiguo líder estaba mintiendo, eso fue notable para el protector del nuevo líder.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Interrogó una mujer castaña desconocida para ellos, pero que a juzgar por las descripciones de las regentes del lugar, ella debía ser la menor de ellas, pues todos sabían que la doncella de jade siempre iba de negro y su cabello rubio competía con el mismo sol. Aquellos ojos aguamarina delataban su parentesco con aquella bruja.

Rápidamente fueron rodeados por las fuerzas del lugar.

—Devuélvanos a nuestros chicos—Exigió Genjuuro con un temple autoritario.

— ¿Sus chicos? —La mirada de la castaña se vio confundida.

—Kazanari Tsubasa, Amou Kanade y Akatsuki Kirika—Contestó Ogawa serenamente pero con la mirada atenta a los movimientos de los soldados que les habían rodeado.

—Invadir el fuerte luna es sinónimo de muerte—Declaró.

—Serena, ¿qué…? ¿Ogawa, viejo? —Kanade hizo su aparición con ropas nuevas, naranjas como ya era su diseño personal, pero con un diseño similar al de los soldados del lugar. Lo único reconocible de él era su siempre inseparable naginata, Gungnir.

— ¿Kanade?

— ¿Los conoces?

—Son familiares y maestros de Tsubasa—Contestó Kanade reconociendo al escuadrón secreto del emperador, del cual conocía por el hecho de que el jefe fue reclutado en dicho escuadrón cuando todavía era residente en la mansión Kazanari— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Remarcó Genjuuro—Ustedes en este momento deberían estar en casa escogiendo a sus prometidas o presentando a sus futuras esposas. ¿Dónde está Kirika?

Kanade miró detrás de él al rubio antes que el tío de Tsubasa e hizo una seña para que escondiera a Shirabe de su vista sorpresa, lo cual el menor captó sin problemas se escabulló entre la gente para llegar hasta el frente.

—Estoy aquí—Habló el rubio ligeramente temeroso, pero no es como si se le pudiera criticar, Kazanari Genjuuro era de temer.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Tsubasa?

—Lo siento prometí guardar silencio ante lo primero y no conozco el paradero de Tsubasa-san.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que siempre debes seguir el sendero de tu maestro? —Ogawa se mantenía en silencio, Genjuuro estaba actuando completamente diferente a cómo en realidad era, miró sus manos temblar observando los alrededores, pero sabía que no era por miedo, sino por ansiedad.

—Por favor, cálmese y no le hable así—Pidió Chris con falsa educación.

—No lo hagas enojar…—Silbó Kanade en voz baja.

—Al demonio—Saltó Serena alzando su daga contra el soldado frente a ella, instintivamente, dicho soldado arremetió contra ella causando que Kanade desenfundara su naginata y arremetiera contra su espada, esto desencadenó que todos se lanzaran contra todos y entraron en un pequeño combate en el cual algunos estaban en desventaja por no portar armas (como Genjuuro, Ogawa, Chris y Kirika). Chris, al no saber pelear, bastó de un golpe por parte de Genjuuro para dejarlo fuera, haciendo que Kirika se alzara contra el maestro de su maestro, pero antes de que siquiera se les ocurriera romper ese estrecho lazo de confianza, aparecieron Tsubasa y Maria en medio de todos, calmando en un santiamén el movimiento, pues aparecieron en los puntos críticos de donde se desató el caos.

Tsubasa miraba a su tío con una fiera mirada al igual que Maria, que con solo alzar su brazo bastó para calmar a su gente.

—Genjuuro-sama, Ogawa-san—Saludó Tsubasa con respeto rompiendo la intensa mirada de Maria sobre el primero, notando la palidez de su tío al mirar a Maria. ¿Sería posible que se conocieran con anterioridad? De ser así, ¿por qué Maria no dijo nada?

—Tsubasa, ¿es cierto que estaban ustedes cautivos? —La mirada del peli-azul se miró realmente confundida mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

—Kazanari Tsubasa, quedas arrestado por envenenar a su majestad con las píldoras rojas—Habló el líder del escuadrón secreto con una voz que los tres pertenecientes a los terrenos Kazanari reconocieron—Si te reúsas a venir con nosotros al palacio tu gente pagará el precio.

Tsubasa no necesitó pensarlo dos veces y dio dos pasos al frente, dispuesto a pasar por un lado de Maria.

—A la autoridad no le importa la justicia—Comentó Maria con fuertes fundamentos que Tsubasa ya conocía de antemano— ¿Cómo limpiarás tu nombre? —Cuestionó antes de volver a su pose protectora—Si tratan de llevarse a alguien de aquí, la sangre correrá—Advirtió mirando tanto a Kirika como Kanade, que también ayudaron a crear una barrera.

—Bruja—Acusó el líder del escuadrón—Si intervienes con mi escuadrón destruiré este fuerte.

—Inténtalo—Retó Serena nuevamente alzando su daga. En un rápido movimiento, el enmascarado golpeó dicha daga creando que el combate se alzara una vez más. Desde su posición, un mareado Chris era sostenido por Hibiki y por Miku. Uno de los soldados intentó ir por Maria, pero esquivarlo fue demasiado fácil, por lo que lo único que ganó fue la inconsciencia gracias a un golpe bien proporcionado de Tsubasa, quien no permitiría que nadie le rozara siquiera un pelo a la Cadenzavna.

— ¡Quietos! —Ordenó uno de los voceros, y ante esto, Tsubasa detuvo a Maria quien a su vez detuvo a sus soldados en un solo parpadear.

—No es una bruja—Declaró Tsubasa enlazando su mano con la de Maria, aunque sabía que en parte esto era mentira, ya que era testigo de su magia, pero una bruja era aquella que lanzaba maleficios solo para buscar el mal y Maria no era así—Su nombre es Maria Cadenzavna Eve y es mi mujer—Hizo una pausa entre cada palabra viéndose serio como pocas veces—Y estoy aquí para protegerla. Antes de siquiera tocarla, deberán pasar sobre mí.

* * *

 _ **¡Se prendió esta mierda! Éste es el capítulo más corto de todos y uno de los que más odiaré escribir (más adelante entenderán el porqué) Tsubasa y Maria se pasan de rápidos, es decir yo puse que el festival duró un mes, pero en la historia original es al día siguiente e que Tsubasa se alivia...agh, ni modo, era importante.**_

 _ **Antes de que hagan sus teorías, Maria no queda embarazada por esto de una vez se los digo para que no se ilusionen (o decepcionen, no sé).**_

 _ **Esto debió subirse ayer, pero ya saben que a su autora le suceden todo tipo de cosas y bueno, mejor se los dejo antes de que algo más me pase.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme quiero mandarle saludos a TheNeferet por comentar el capítulo anterior, asi que nada, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no leemos en el siguiente.**_

 ** _Nos vemos en dos semanas :D_**


	6. V

_¿Serías mi mujer? —Cuestionó él, incrédulo por el comentario anterior por parte de la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos lavanda, quien le continuaba viendo con falsa picardía en un intento de camuflar su vergüenza, ambos se encontraban nerviosos a decir verdad, después de tantos años viéndose en secreto en su propio refugio -al cual nombraron Kadingir- ya eran bastante obvios los sentimientos entre ambos por más prohibidos que se pudieran considerar._

 _—Eso depende demasiado del hecho de que seas tú también mi hombre—Contestó sentada sobre una de las rocas de aquella caverna en la que se conocieron años atrás. El hombre acarició su mejilla con sus fuertes y trabajadoras manos enlazando su mirada dorada sobre la suya sumiéndose repentinamente en el silencio_

 _—Eso no es nada con el hecho de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti—Sonrió de manera sincera—Te amo demasiado, Ryoko_.

 _Sus labios se unieron de manera suave y delicada, queriendo gozar el mayor tiempo posible su indefinido tiempo juntos. Sabían que no eran capaces de ofrecerse algo duradero y estable pero querían intentarlo de todas formas, eran jóvenes y después de todo, así era el amor._

Todos estaban en silencio por la declaración de Tsubasa, palidez en Genjuuro fue más evidente en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ogawa a pesar de estar de igual manera sorprendido, fue visible en él su imperceptible sonrisa. Kirika por otro lado se vio confundido al no entender del todo la declaración de su maestro mientras que Kanade y Serena parecían en estado de Shock, el primero contento por su amigo mientras que la segunda se veía visiblemente preocupada y si alguien le hubiera prestado la suficiente atención se hubiese percatado de que compartía la misma mirada de terror que el tío del peli-azul.

—Esa bruja asesino a tu padre, debes vengarlo. —Dijo no Genjuuro, tampoco Ogawa, sino el tercer maestro que desde que les acompañó se mantuvo al margen de la situación, el más anciano de todos y el más leal a los muertos ideales del difunto Fudou Kazanari.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Mi padre asesinado? —Tsubasa rompió su temple firme cambiando su rostro a uno incrédulo, nunca había llevado una relación demasiado afectuosa con su padre, pero aun así continuaba siendo su sangre, aun cuando…

—Ella lo hizo—Señaló el anciano a la rubia que seguía con su mano enlazada al líder del clan Kazanari rompiendo rápidamente el hilo de pensamientos del joven.

—Mentira, está siendo inculpada—Defendió Serena mientras que Tsubasa se giraba con Maria, viendo cómo sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa bailando de un lado a otro como si de pronto su mente hubiese relacionado algo— ¡No fue así!

—No lo maté yo—Dijo Maria cuando sintió la mirada ligeramente desconfiada de Tsubasa sobre ella, estaba completamente seguirá de que…

—Tenemos pruebas—Dijo el mismo anciano mostrando entre sus dedos otra de las pequeñas dagas que Tsubasa había visto que degollaron a los soldados que habían aprisionado a su hermana en la capital—Es uno de tus dardos, no mientas. ¡Bruja! ¿Por qué seducís a nuestro líder? ¿Qué quieres de él? —Después de esto una espada fue lanzada sobre el aludido, detenida al instante mientras que sostenía n duelo de miradas con Maria, quien se notaba estupefacta por la enorme cantidad de acusaciones en su contra, ella no lo había hecho.

Molesta de que Tsubasa se atreviera a dudar de ella golpeó la espada que le fue extendida con una de las dagas del Sagrado Airgetlám que se materializó en los interiores de su manga, éste de inmediato reaccionó al igual que los demás guerreros, quienes saltaron de nueva cuenta al ver a su líder siendo agredida por aquellos invasores. Se detuvieron en seco cuando la hoja de Tsubasa quedó a unos cuantos centímetros del cuello de Maria y la hoja de la misma a punto de perforar el pecho de aquel anciano que no había siquiera atinado a moverse a la velocidad tan grande con la que ocurrió aquello. Kanade se encargó de detener a Serena ya que conocía el actuar del clan Kazanari y del escuadrón secreto del emperador, sabía que se estaban conteniendo por Tsubasa así como éste se contenía a si mismo de actuar de manera impulsiva por algo que no le constaba. A la primera herida seria de cualquiera de los tres bandos, se desataría la muerte.

—Es una de mis dagas—Afirmó Maria—Pero no maté yo a tu padre.

Tsubasa no dijo nada y únicamente continuó viendo a Maria.

— ¿No confías en mí? —Cuestionó bajando su arma y acercando más su cuello a la espada de Tsubasa, en respuesta, Tsubasa fue alejando cada vez más su espada con cada paso que daba Maria, hasta que por fin ambas armas fueron bajadas—Si tienes la más mínima duda Kazanari Tsubasa… entonces no seré tuya.

—Nunca lamentarás ser mi mujer—Afirmó Tsubasa, convencido por la sinceridad de aquellos ojos cían quienes en ningún momento temieron en ser vistos, Maria estaba diciendo la verdad, y así todo apuntara en su contra, Tsubasa le creería—Buscaré al verdadero asesino y limpiaré tu nombre—Declaró—Mi gente necesita de mí, no puedo permanecer aquí, así que por favor espérame, Maria. Volveré.

— ¡Tsubasa-san, le acompañaré! —Entró inmediatamente Kirika—Recuerde que cómo mi maestro, seguiré su mismo sendero—Mirando de nuevo al albino que aún seguía sin poder recuperarse del golpe proporcionado por Genjuuro—Chris-senpai, encargo con usted mi más hermosa flor.

Desde su lugar, Shirabe cubrió su boca temerosa de que quien le hiciera sentir segura la abandonara tan rápido. Chris, abrió la boca sorprendido de la repentina madurez de aquel niñato rubio.

—Kanade—Llamó Tsubasa a su mejor amigo—Por favor cuida de Maria—Rogó.

—Así lo haré mi amigo—Aceptó el pelirrojo, sabiendo que con Kirika sería suficiente para mantenerse informados de la situación de Tsubasa, además de ue entonces el quedaría en encargo temporal como suplente de Tsubasa.

—Si algo le sucede, jamás te lo perdonaré.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

Compartiendo caballo, Tsubasa y Kirika atravesaron la entrada de Kadingir. Maria, avanzó casi como si los siguiera con Kanade y Serena detrás de ella. Las miradas de ambos amantes estuvieron enlazadas en todo momento, tratando de mostrarse lo más fuertes posibles ante su eminente separación por tiempo indefinido, incluso conforme el puente subía, continuaron con sus miradas enlazadas, rehusándose aún a romper contacto. Cuando la puerta quedó finalmente sellada, Maria se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo sin retener más su llanto, el más profundo y sentido que alguien pudiera escuchar en su vida. Kanade, siendo lo más comprensivo que podía, se agachó para consolarla percatándose de algo inusual. Las raíces y las puntas del cabello de la mujer de su mejor amigo se tiñeron de coral.

 _—Todo en ti es mío así como todo en mí es tuyo—Declaró con una triste sonrisa acariciando el rostro de su amada—Volveré por ti, Ryoko, te lo prometo._

 _Los anteriormente castaños cabellos se encontraban ahora de un pálido rubio fueron acomodados por el gentil tacto de su amado quien se miraba tan dolido cómo ella, su mirada decía que no mentía, que de verdad cumpliría su promesa, pero sus visiones decían otra cosa y sus visiones nunca fallaban, veía su distanciamiento y gracias a ello el miedo era notable en ella, él sólo atinó a besar sus labios y montar su caballo._

 _— ¡Volveré! —Aseguró con su típica sonrisa y alzando el puño en pose triunfadora, ella no pudo evitar reír divertida, él siempre era tan infantil a pesar de todo._

 _— ¡Te esperaré! —Exclamó ella mientras que su más fiel amigo de cabellos albinos y ojos azulados la abrazaba._

 _—La dejo en tus brazos doctor. —Más que una orden aquello fue más bien una petición._

 _—Cuenta conmigo._

Todo quedó en silencio aun después unas horas de que Tsubasa y Kirika abandonaran el fuerte, toda la alegría que rondó durante el mes quedó muerta y enterrada. Aquellos que realizaban su labor con alegría ahora lo hacían con seriedad, Maria pidió un tiempo a solas y salió a saber dónde. Serena vigilaba la entrada con la mirada más fría de todas mientras que Kanade daba vueltas a su alrededor como león enjaulado temiendo seriamente por su amigo. Mientras tanto Shirabe, Chris, Miku y Hibiki reposaban en la habitación de estas dos últimas con Miku ateniendo la herida del único hombre bajo la penetrante mirada de Hibiki y el mutismo de Shirabe.

—Estaré bien Miku, ya te dije que no hay mucho de donde preocuparse—Aseguró Chris después de la inmensa cantidad de preguntas por parte de su amiga una vez que terminó de atenderle, observó por el rabillo del ojo la molestia que esto causaba en Hibiki, después de todo era comprensible, después de todo, por más amigos que fueran estaba consciente de que a sus ojos no era más que otro "desgraciado" que pretendía quitarle su rayito de sol. Quiso regocijarse ante su molestia, pero no podía. Chris estaba seguro de que una vez que estén esas dos a solas pelearían, Hibiki diría cosas horribles que harían llorar a Miku, por tanto sería también su culpa que Miku llorara, había tratado de distanciarse tiempo atrás pero de nada había servido, estando él cerca o lejos la haría llorar, odiaba eso.

—Aun así…—Miku se notó angustiada y sin soportarlo más, Hibiki dejó la habitación. Chris se perdió en Miku lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que Shirabe igual lo hizo, siguiendo a la chica de orbes amarillentos, quien apenas sintió que estaba sola se sentó sobre el suelo y cubrió su rostro dejando salir algunos sollozos.

— ¿No crees que es algo hipócrita de tu parte llorar por ellos cuando tu propiciaste ese llanto? —Cuestionó la azabache ganándose la atención de la rubia/castaña al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Hibiki no contestó.

—Chris-senpai sólo esta lastimado y Miku-san como buena amiga lo ha atendido.

—No logras comprender el asunto completo—Se defendió limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no logro entender? ¿Qué tanto tú como Chris-senpai están enamorados de ella? —Hibiki no tuvo reparo en mostrar su sorpresa de que alguien, a su parecer, desconocido diera justo en el clavo—Seré honesta, tú no la mereces, pero por alguna razón Miku-san te prefiere a ti y eso Chris-senpai lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué dices que no la merezco? —Preguntó con molestia, Miku era su rayo de sol, aquel que siempre estaría a su lado.

—Porque por lo que he podido ver, solamente la lastimas—Contestó si pesarlo un poco—Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? —Se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba silencio nuevamente. Ambas guardaron silencio a decir verdad—Me causan curiosidad ustedes tres.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Y yo que no lo había notado! —Dijo Hibiki con sarcasmo pero analizando profundamente las palabras de Shirabe, ¿podría llegar a tener razón? ¿Sólo lastimaba a Miku? Siempre actuó de manera egoísta y no le prestó tanta atención, ¿sería por eso que…?

Sacudió la cabeza y negó.

 ** _Gemas cían y topacio azul_**

Demostrar la inocencia de Tsubasa no fue algo difícil, a decir verdad eso duró únicamente un par de semanas y Tsubasa debía la prueba de su inocencia a Kirika, quien escabulléndose cómo siempre, encontró al médico que cambió las píldoras rojas que Tsubasa había llevado con unas envenenadas, tal parecía que era pésimo ocultando evidencias. Lo que realmente complicaba todo era el hecho de que Tsubasa no pudiera abandonar la celda en la que residía ni pudiera ser liberado, ya que conforme actuaba la ley del palacio, no encontraban alguna manera de exonerarlo, su nombre ya había sido manchado y al limpiarlo cabía la posibilidad de que fuera el clan Kazanari o la entera región del norte quien fuera asociado con dicho crimen.

— ¿Ese es, el enviado con las píldoras rojas del clan Kazanari? —Cuestionó una castaña de ojos jade, hermosa sin duda y de gran altura que se abrazaba al brazo de Phael Suyuf mientras caminaban por el sendero creado por los soldados que rodeaban al Kazanari que continuaba ocultando el anhelo que tenía por ver a Maria tras su seriedad. Phael asintió mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña, rompiendo el enlace entre sus brazos y tomando sus manos en una sola.

—Phara, trae de favor en un par de horas los mejores dulces—Ordenó el hombre igualmente castaño.

—Cómo ordenes—Acató con una sonrisa un tanto extraña mirando de nuevo a aquel apuesto peli-azul.

Mientras tanto, dentro del palacio cierto rubio hiperactivo caminaba dentro de éste como si no se tratara de nada, ignorando que podría ser castigado por su falta de respeto al ir cómo si se tratase de su casa. Miró los lujosos adornos de oro y al ver lo desprotegido que se encontraba todo no pudo evitar pensar que en lugar de haber robado durante años pudo simplemente ir allí y vivir toda su vida con uno solo de los adornos, pero después se arrepintió de eso ya que de haber sido así no hubiese conocido a Tsubasa y su destino junto con el de Shirabe serían diferentes, para comenzar ni siquiera se hubiesen conocido. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al pensar en aquella azabache, se ponía contento sin razón alguna cuando se trataba de ella.

Con la alegría conferida al pensar en ella, decidió payasear un rato haciendo graciosas poses conforme a las esculturas tan viejas del lugar para después hacer burla a los enormes retratos de generaciones anteriores, cómo por ejemplo el difunto emperador, imitando su imagen de manera exagerada, congelándose cuando se percató de unos orbes brillantemente rosados viéndolo con curiosidad. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente al reconocer más que jovial al emperador que los mantuvo arrodillados por cuatro horas por estar demasiado concentrado tallando algo que desconocía. Para su sorpresa, el niño hizo algo que no esperó, imitarlo. Entonces ambos se observaron con curiosidad antes de continuar haciendo burla a los cuadros faltantes y esa fue la primera vez que los sirvientes escucharon al niño reír desde la muerte de tu padre.

—Eres muy divertido—Dijo el azabache después de que ambos hubieron estallado en risas y se hubiesen calmado lo suficiente.

—Eso mismo me dijo Shirabe—Comentó Kirika, Shul se miró confundido al no saber a quién se refería pero la dama de compañía se tensó en su lugar.

— ¿Quién es Shirabe?

—Es una muy preciada amiga—Contestó sin pelos en la lengua mirando fijamente al pequeño—Ahora que lo pienso, te pareces mucho a ella ¡qué decir, están iguales!

—Su majestad…—Se acercó uno de los sirvientes siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el menor.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Quiero conocerla! —Exclamó contento.

—Lo siento mucho su majestad pero ella está demasiado lejos ahora—Comentó Kirika recordando cómo Shirabe estaba por lo pronto en custodia de Chris en Kadingir. Shul por su lado pintó un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto, lo que causó una risilla en el rubio— ¿Le parece mejor si salimos a jugar?

—Su majestad, no creo que…

— ¡Me encantaría! —El infante de nueva cuenta ignoró al sirviente y se lanzó sobre Kirika quien el cargó y comenzó a correr por los pasillos mientras que Shul reía, lo cual hizo pensar al joven aprendiz de los Kazanari que si alguien tratara de secuestrar al niño la tendría realmente fácil, la seguridad allí dejaba mucho que desear tratándose de la fortaleza más fuerte del país.

 ** _Gemas cían y topacio azul_**

—El palacio ha favorecido a tu clan—Dijo Phael a Tsubasa quien se encontraba de pie frente a él rodeado por nueve soldados del escuadrón secreto—En estos tiempos tan tempestuosos esperamos que el líder no sólo del clan Kazanari, sino también de la región del norte nos ayude.

— ¿Qué necesita, excelencia? —Cuestionó Tsubasa con frialdad mirando a sus alrededores—Dígame por favor.

—Los Darahim han contactado con los Ayase para revelarse—Comentó—Su líder ya fue ejecutado, si llevaras su cabeza a los hombres de los Ayase y les adviertas para que no se revelen tu nombre y el de tu gente quedarán limpios—Phael se plantó firme como roca a Tsubasa, quien le continuaba mirando sin decir nada. Los Darahim y los Ayase eran dos de los diez clanes aliados con Maria y su gente—En tus manos está el destino de otros.

—Lo haré—Acató Tsubasa todavía mirándose frío mientras que inclinaba su cabeza y la mano del castaño se posó en su hombro mientras que dejaba de estar frente a él para ahora estar a un lado.

—Tsubasa-san, ¿está usted casado?

—Juré sentir toda mi vida a mi región—Contestó de inmediato la pregunta del mayor sintiendo como un peso se instalaba en su pecho al decir aquellas palabras.

—Escuché que el motivo por el que viniste aquí como mensajero se debía también a que debías escoger esposa—Tsubasa pasó saliva aún en silencio, él ya había escogido a su dama y no era ninguna de las mujeres que pensaran presentarles—Te diré un secreto—Phael bajó el tono de su voz—Tenía familia antes de ser eunuco, ahora sólo queda mi hija—Con su mano diestra hizo una seña con la cual se acercó la misma mujer que Tsubasa recordó haberlo visto silenciosamente no sólo unas horas atrás, sino también poco antes de haber entregado esas condenadas píldoras—Su nombre es Phara, Phara Suyuf—presentó a la hermosa mujer que llevaba consigo un canasto en sus manos, entonces se giró con el espadachín—Él es Kazanari Tsubasa, líder del clan Kazanari y regente de la región del norte.

Phara sonrió con un poco de nervios que fueron notados por Tsubasa.

—Son dulces deliciosos—Comentó a mano derecha del emperador—Llévalos contigo en tu viaje a los Ayase cómo regalo del palacio.

Tsubasa entrecerró la mirada viendo a padre e hija conociendo a la perfección lo que entre líneas le había dicho aquel hombre, pero no pudo más que suspirar y tomar aquellos dulces antes de reverenciarse.

—Ahora eres un soldado del palacio—Anunció Phael, Tsubasa simplemente apretó los labios e ingresó al palacio pero ahora sin ser seguido. Se dirigió por los pasillos extrañándose de escuchar la voz de su pupilo agitada seguida con la risa de un niño. Pasó entonces por aquel pasillo que conectaba con las alcobas reales con las caballerizas congelándose al instante al ver a Kirika saltando sobre una de las camas acompañado por el pequeño emperador, aquel niño era innegablemente una copia menor y masculina de la chica que Kirika rescató, Shirabe. No quiso relacionar, así que sólo siguió de largo pero ahora observando detenidamente los cuadros, ni Shirabe ni Shul Shagana tenían parecido alguno con los demás ancestros de la realeza. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, el cuadro del asesinado emperador, la razón de que estuviera allí, acompañado quien indudablemente debería ser su esposa una versión de Shirabe sólo que mayor, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, y frente a ellos una niña de coletas que sino era quien creía entonces el mundo estaba demente.

Aún… aún tenía una oportunidad…

 _— ¿Quién eres?_

 _— ¿Quién es usted? —Tsubasa devolvió su pregunta al hombre a un lado de su celda._

 _—Uriel Darahim, ministro militar de la tropa del sur._

 _—Kazanari Tsubasa de la región del norte—Ante esto, el malherido hombre se giró con Tsubasa con sorpresa, Tsubasa era todavía más conocido que el mismo emperador, después de todo era de esperarse, aunque más llamó la atención del prisionero fue el hecho de que perteneciera a una región que nunca se involucró en la guerra._

 _— ¿Por qué estás aquí, si no te torturan? —Cuestionó al hecho de que se encontrara tal cual cómo habian llegado._

 _—Porque me necesitan—Contestó rápidamente con notable molestia en su voz—Si sigo vivo me usan para amenazar a mi gente y a todos para forzarlos a obedecer, por tanto prefiero morir que unirme a los eunucos._

 _—No puedes morir—Regañó Uriel—Si mueres tu gente y tu clan siempre serán asociados con el asesinato de su majestad. —Conforme cada palabra que salía de sus labios, se iba arrastrando a los barrotes que dividían ambas celdas—El palacio tiene oficiales traidores, la armada de Ying está en la frontera, es cuestión de vida o muerte para nuestra nación, tu gente serán nada._

 _Tsubasa se acercó igualmente a los barrotes incapaz de seguir ignorando a aquel hombre._

 _—Escribí un libro de estrategia, el trabajo de mi vida, el perfil de los invasores. Documenta las experiencias de mis hombres al pelear contra la armada Ying. Sigue las estrategias en ese libro. —Tosió sin poder evitarlo—La armada Ying jamás cruzará la frontera sin importar cuanto lo intente ni cuantas tropas envíen. Por favor Tsubasa-san… se lo suplico…—Rogó tomando del brazo que el mismo extendió para ayudarlo._

 _—Anciano…_

 _—Serás culpado por entregar mi cabeza, lo lamento…_

El caballo en el que Tsubasa emprendía su viaje fue detenido apenas vio las cinco figuras que se interponían en su camino. Kazanari Genjuuro, Amou Kanade, Ogawa Shinji, Akatsuki Kirika y Kazanari Kakeru, sus maestros, su tío, su mejor amigo y su aprendiz quienes apenas lo reconocieron cuando notaron su cabello cortado al largo permitido para los oficiales del palacio y las ropas de soldado que lo distinguían como eunuco.

— ¿Irás al sur? —Cuestionó su maestro notablemente molesto.

—Sí.

— ¿Sabes que el general es un patriota? —Cuestionó ahora Kanade con seriedad.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Sabes que nosotros nunca nos hemos involucrado en la guerra?

—Así es. —De nueva cuenta Tsubasa contestó de manera afirmativa.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué?! —Saltó Genjuuro, a los lados de ellos, Kirika y Ogawa permanecían callados, tratando de permanecer neutrales pero aun así notándose su desconcierto, en especial de Kirika quien se podría decir, comprendía más a Tsubasa que los presentes, pues Kanade a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, no se acercó tanto al interior del alma de Tsubasa como había hecho él.

—Las píldoras rojas, ustedes me han abandonado—Contestó ganándose una mirada más contrariada aún por parte de Kirika, cuestionándose si Tsubasa fue informado de su inocencia—En adelante no pertenezco a los Kazanari y la región del norte no me pertenece.

Una espada fue lanzada hacia Genjuuro quien la atrapó rápidamente.

—El Ame no Habakiri, se los devuelvo—Declaró, dando un par de pasos más en su caballo en dirección a Kirika—De ahora en adelante lo que yo haga o diga no es de su incumbencia—Miró a Kirika fijamente quien le miraba con terquedad—Es aquí en donde nuestros senderos de maestro y aprendiz se separarán. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, Akatsuki Kirika.

Tsubasa entonces miró a Kanade, quien se notó sorprendido. Movió sus labios de manera que sólo el pelirrojo alcanzó a ver y comprender antes de seguir avanzando.

— ¡Tsubasa, dejas de ser bienvenido en el norte! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —Gritó de inmediato Kazanari Kakeru mirando a su mas brillante discípulo con dolor, pero éste sólo le ignoró y avanzó sin mirar atrás, debía ser fuerte, lo peor estaba por venir.

 ** _Wow, segun ya casi estamos a la mitad de la historia... Aviso de una vez, serán entre 12-14 partes contando el epílogo._**

 ** _He dejado muchas cosas aquí, ¿Acaso logran ya adivinar quien es ese hombre que aparece con Ryoko/Finè? ¿Que coño pinta el doctor Ver. allí?_**

 ** _¿Ese Ayase quiere decir que haré crossover con LL? Pues no, bueno no del todo, sólo se harán menciones pero no aparecerán realmente más que una o dos escena además de algunas menciones (al estilo Kaede Kitajima con su two-shot Serenade Genderbend)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias enserio por leer TheNeferet y comentar, juro que en el transcurso de la semana contesto tus reviews xD ¿Que opinas? ¿habrán teorías sobre lo aquí acontecido?_**

 ** _¿Logra ya alguien adivinar la leyenda en la que se basa esta historia?_**

 ** _Ya lo dije, odio actualizar desde el móvil, no puedo poner mis adorados putos suspensivos junto con mis tan queridas barras espaciadoras y debo poner el título de la historia en su lugar u.u por lo menos los puntos suspensivos no se notan tanto ya que son para los recuerdos, ¡pero igual me castra! ¡Y FF puto sigue sin dejarme acceder por el navegador a mi cuenta! 7-7_**

 ** _Bueh, me despido pero no sin antes dejarles una pista:_**

 ** _Atentos al cabello de Maria._**


	7. VI

Kanade quedó confundido en su lugar mientras que Kirika hacía el mejor esfuerzo por controlarse. Tsubasa prácticamente se había desligado de todo, inclusive de su apellido y se unió a la guerra sin ningún buen motivo aparente, pero sus últimas palabras… no tenían sentido. Sus ojos bermellón miraron a Genjuuro Kazanari quien continuaba mirando incrédulo el Ame no Habakiri, el arma definitiva de los Kazanari, regentes del norte, su temple sin duda era tenso como el suyo pero había algo diferente que Kanade no logró identificar.

— ¡¿Gah?! —Kirika de nuevo atrajo su atención con su grito, provocando que casi abriera su mandíbula hasta el suelo al encontrar al nuevo emperador anclado de su pierna, quien ahora que notaba, ¿no era en extremo similar a Shirabe?

— ¡Te encontré! —Festejó alegremente el niño mientras que el rubio se miraba cansado, pero igualmente sonrió de manera cansada.

.

.

 _La guerra apenas estaba comenzando a nacer. Los guerreros del clan Kazanari apenas recién un lustros atrás comenzaron a dirigir sobre la región del norte después de que el señor Kazanari Fudou los defendiera; la unión de las pequeñas tribus en una sola región no se hubiese logrado de no ser porque el carismático segundo hijo del señor Fudou acabó con la vida de aquella bruja que tantas desgracias les había regalado. Genjuuro Kazanari ganó el mérito que tenía después de que en sus manos llevara el moribundo cuerpo de Finé, la mujer que más amaba en su vida._

 _Lo que pocos sabían, es que la majestuosa Fine no había muerto en aquella ocasión, sino quince años después._

 _._

 _._

Shirabe se encontraba comiendo de la comida que le proporcionaron las hermanas Cadenzavna. Chris a su lado igualmente comía con bastante poca etiqueta para alguien de notable alta posición, aunque curiosamente ella comía con parte de la etiqueta que Chris, por más que intentaba, no podía adaptarse; aunque por parte de la menor más bien parecía que esa etiqueta era mancillada.

—Oye…—Habló Chris después de un rato, bastante curioso de los mancillados modales de Shirabe, pues por lo que pudo reunir de Kirika, aparentemente ambos siempre vivieron en las calles, siendo él rescatado y cuidado por Tsubasa y ella rescatada por el mismo Kirika. La más grande diferencia es que ella se notaba ligeramente más educada que él, llevando ya bastantes años con el clan de los Kazanari—No es por ser mal educado, pero…

— ¿Quieres conocer más de mí? —Interrumpió Shirabe. Antes esto lo hubiera sorprendido, pero llevando poco más de un mes conviniendo con ella notó que la menor era sorprendentemente perceptiva, pero igualmente callada. Chris asintió a su pregunta recibiendo que su mirada rosada lo recorriera fríamente de arriba abajo. —Realmente no hay mucho que contar—Comentó—Siempre he vivido vagando de punta a punta sin nadie que ampare por mí, siempre han buscado lastimarme como si fuera una escoria y desconozco el por qué.

— ¿No conociste a tus padres? —Inquirió curioso. Shirabe negó.

—Había unos soldados que solían seguirme y abusaban de mí—Chris pasó saliva nervioso, esperando que ese abuso del que hablaba no fuera el mismo que se pintó en su mente—Ellos dijeron que mis padres me abandonaron. Kiri-kun ha sido el primero que me ha tratado como un ser humano valioso y usted me inspira confianza al igual que Kazanari-san y Amou-san.

— ¿Pero nadie cuidó de ti antes? —Shirabe negó— ¿Entonces como sobreviviste hasta ahora?

—Yo…—La mirada de la azabache se volvió esquiva, clavándose en su plato ya vacío antes de volver al albino—…yo… no lo sé. No recuerdo nada de mí antes de los doce años.

Chris sorbió un poco más de su sopa, terminando así la conversación de manera abrupta, no queriendo incomodar más a la chica que Akatsuki Kirika le encargó cuidar. Pero curiosamente, habló:

—Yo también quiero conocerlo, Yukine-san.

—Chris…—Pidió.

— ¿Por qué se permite sufrir con Kohinata-san?

—Yo no…

—Sólo quiero comprender sus motivos, sólo eso—Interrumpió la menor—No pido otra cosa más que conocer su percepción.

* * *

Cuando Finé decidió alzarse en contra del hombre que amaba su cordura estuvo a nada de perderse, siendo recuperada cuando su ya no tan fiel amigo, el doctor Ver, diagnosticó que estaba con casi tres meses de gestación. Estaba esperando un hijo en el momento más amargo a poder ser escogido. Hizo cuentas y coincidió al momento en que decidió entregarse a Kazanari Genjuuro como su mujer, quiso sonreír, pero lo cierto es que el dolor era más palpable. Ella no había hecho más que ayudar, y de la nada, cientos de personas querían su cabeza, siendo él, su querido Genjuuro-kun quien encabezaba aquella orden en su contra.

Ver sugirió interrumpir aquel embarazo, pero ella se negó. Aunque quisiera deshacerse de todo recuerdo de Genjuuro, simplemente no podía. Antes de perderse en su odio hizo lo más sabio que su mente formuló. Tal vez no fuese lo mejor a futuro, pero sí que lo era en ese momento, cuando la guerra apenas estaba comenzando y comenzaba a preparar Kadingir, la creación de ambos, para la sequía que se avecinaba, sólo así ese bebe crecería como debería hacerlo y no lo haría desprotegido o desprotegida.

—Ver…—Abrazó al albino, quien sin evitarlo acarició su espalda con un sentimiento de pesar, dividido entre la lealtad a su amigo y los Kazanari y los sentimientos que albergaba por quien le abrazaba desde años atrás en los que guardó silencio— ¿Por qué Genjuuro-kun haría algo como esto cuando dijo que me amaba? ¿Por qué hay tanto odio en su mirada?

Ver no contestó, sólo acarició los cabellos rubios de la maga con suavidad hasta que fue capaz de calmarse.

— ¿Por qué Genjuuro-kun busca mi cabeza?

—Porque es un bastardo que sólo utilizó tus poderes. —Contestó sin saber lo que estas palabras causarían en un futuro.

* * *

Cuando la noche se cernió sobre la capital muchos dieron por hecho que todo aquel asunto estaba por terminado. Aunque heridos, los miembros del clan Kazanari regresaban a su región, aislándose de la guerra que indirectamente se había desatado por Genjuuro, pero que claro, nadie más que los difuntos Fudou y Yatsuhiro sabían de esto. ¿Qué le diría su hermano mayor si estuviese vivo y presenciara todo lo sucedido con su hijo? Apretó la espada que con orgullo otorgó a su sobrino y subió a su caballo seguido por Ogawa y Kanade. Los maestros partieron apenas Tsubasa lo hizo al no poder viajar con rapidez, por su lado, Kirika había decido no volver con los Kazanari sabiendo que su presencia allí sólo era tolerada por Tsubasa. Kanade le prestó dinero para alquilar una noche y preparar sus provisiones para que viajase a Kadingir de vuelta con Shirabe, ya se encargaría despues de llevarle sus pertenencias antes de que acabase el siguiente mes.

Aquellos que compartían iniciales se encontraban igualmente pensativos. Kanade planeaba miles de teorías que justificaran las acciones de su amigo y sus mudas peticiones. Kirika estaba planeando que hacer con su vida ahora que no tenía que deberle cuentas a su maestro ni a los Kazanari, estaba seguro de querer estar junto a Shirabe (a decir verdad, algo dentro de él se lo ordenaba también) pero no sabía si Kadingir era el lugar adecuado para ambos, sabiendo que lo que más deseaba la menor era estar en paz y estando las hermanas dirigentes del lugar debiendo a todo mundo cuentas sin saldar, dudaba que eso fuese bueno para ella. Era como si ese algo que le ordenaba estar junto a Shirabe también le ordenara mantenerla alejada de todo el caos. Extraño, pero no se detendría a analizarlo. Caminó sin rumbo de nuevo terminando en las puertas del castillo, Shul lo extrañaría, desde que se conocieron hasta hoy, casi una semana después de que Tsubasa abandonara todo, habían jugado diario y parecía que se encariñó con él; Kanade se burló diciendo que tenía pegue con menores mientras que le felicitaba y reñía por hacerse entre comillas cercano a la mayor autoridad en el país. Debería despedirse de él, pero eso sería mañana, ahora toda la ciudad dormía a excepción de los soldados que imponentemente estaban recostados contra la acera.

Momento.

Kirika se puso alerta al ver las manchas de sangre sobre el piso provenientes de dos guardias que sin dudar estaban muertos. Revisó el pulso de los cuatro soldados, todos estaban muertos, aquello le dio desconfianza. Corrió a la puerta Este encontrándola abierta, y, siguiendo a su sentido guerrero ingresó en guardia, notando que la puerta este estaba casi conectada con las habitaciones reales, no se encontraba armado en esta ocasión, pues su hoz la había dejado en la posada, confiado en que su caminata no sería mayor a los cinco minutos, así que hizo su mejor actuación silenciosa. Encontró a dos hombres vestidos de negro conversando con uno de los sirvientes que Kirika recordaba bien por siempre ser la sombra del pequeño Shul Shagana. Siguiendo las enseñanzas de su maestro se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares y observó la interacción lo mejor que pudo en la obscuridad. El sirviente parecía estarles dando indicaciones y entonces la puerta detrás de él se abrió mostrando la sirvienta encargada de Shul con el mismo en brazos, dormido. Si aquello de por sí era extraño, se volvió más cuando le extendió al niño antes de que comenzaran a correr.

Siguiendo las enseñanzas de Kanade, golpea primero pregunta después, tomó dos de los jarrones allí sin importarle su valor monetario y los lanzo directo a la parte trasera de ambos dejándolos inconscientes al instante, debatiéndose en si tratarlos o en ir por el niño, decidiéndose por esto último, comenzando a reconocer de a poco en donde se encontraba gracias a que ya conocía bien el lugar después de recorrerlo entre juegos con el heredero que estaba siendo secuestrado.

Recordando entonces su observación acerca de la seguridad en el palacio y la construcción del mismo dedujo por donde tratarían de escapar, saltó por la primera ventana que encontró y escaló hasta llegar al techo corriendo encima del mismo y saltando cada vez que el terreno para correr se terminaba para pasar a otro, llegando por fin a la parte sur del extenso lugar y esconderse ente los árboles que servirían perfecto para aquellos secuestradores para cubrir su rastro.

Esperó y esperó hasta que finalmente escuchó pisadas aceleradas y el sonido de una antorcha siendo encendida. Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la obscuridad se aturdieron un momento antes de notar una abertura para entrar, aquellos hombres se encontraban seguramente confiados de que todo les había salido bien que le dieron la oportunidad perfecta para atacar desde atrás al que sostenía al joven emperador y tomarlo bajo su custodia, quitándole al mismo tiempo su arma, una espada colgada en su cintura, y si bien el experto en espadas era su ya no maestro Tsubasa Kazanari, esto no indicaba que Kirika no supiera usar una, sería un insulto si no lo hiciera, por lo que gracias a su rápido actuar y la lenta reacción de quien tenía la antorcha, fue capaz de atravesar rápidamente su estómago, haciendo que la antorcha cayera al suelo y su vida se apagara lentamente. Removió la espada y su máscara encontrándose con la innegable pinta de soldados del noroeste, mismos que, ahora que caía en cuenta, casi abusaban de Shirabe de la peor manera posible. Recogió la antorcha y se apresuró a volver a dónde dejo los cuerpos inconscientes de los traidores, no dejaría que escaparan. Se encargarían de su ejecución las autoridades correspondientes, él sólo de aprenderles.

Durante esa noche, Kirika no se permitió dormir. Tuvo suerte de que al llegar el sirviente apenas mostrara reacciones de querer despertar para poder dejarlo plenamente inconsciente inmovilizándole junto con la sirvienta. ¿Por qué querrían secuestrar al joven emperador de sólo cinco años? ¿Qué pretendían lograr? Alguien definitivamente quería acabar con la familia real, ¿pero quién? ¿Por qué razón? Alzó la mirada sintiendo un hueco en su corazón al mismo tiempo que su cabeza comenzaba a doler, ahora más que nunca quería estar junto a Shirabe.

.

.

Antes de que el amanecer llegara a la pequeña tropa de sólo diez hombres que se dirigían con el jefe de los Ayase, el soldado de guardia en turno se encontraba ausente, dejando a su tropa desprotegida y vulnerable, pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad que no fuera aquella. Tsubasa se encontraba limpiando todo rastro de tierra que pudiera delatar su ausencia y escondiendo entre las mangas de su uniforme lo que había oído a recoger el tan famoso libro que Leiur Darahim le comendó entregar a sus aliados, no los Ayase, no los Nishikino, los Sonoda o los Toujou, sino las dirigentes del fuerte luna, Kadingir. Sin embargo, el lugar de donde había recogido eso no se quedaba vacío, pues en la misma caja estaban dos cartas nuevas escritas de su propio puño y letra.

Cuando el sol salió por completo y el primer soldado de los cuatro que le seguían junto con los cinco eunucos que informarían de todo a Phael Suyuf, salió, se encontró con la imagen del antiguo líder de los Kazanari tallando sobre la madera un águila de fiera imagen en tamaño de tótem que utilizó como collar una vez que le ató un cordón para amarrarlo a su cuello. Preparado todo, siguieron en su viaje, si seguían con el mismo paso llegarían en un par de días más, aquellos espías mediocres para vigilarlo sólo hacían su viaje más lento y latoso, en parte agradecía lo primero, pues sinceramente no quería regresar a la capital, sabía lo que le esperaba y deseaba de todo corazón que Kanade fuese capaz de comprender su mensaje.

.

.

Maria se encontraba meditando en la misma caverna en la que conoció a Tsubasa, lugar en el que aprendió a controlar sus poderes gracias a su maestra, Finé. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan sólo un par de meses que parecía como si estuviera atravesando una prueba de fuego. Miró su cabello temerosa, las puntas, al igual que sus raíces, estaban pintadas de rosa y sus poderes incrementaron ligeramente su fuerza, pero sus manos ardían cuando intentaba usar las dagas gemelas del Airgetlám, una reliquia de gran poder que su maestra confío en ella y en Serena.

El agua continuó cayendo de la cascada que nació en su primer encuentro de Tsubasa, una nueva historia que aun con todo su temor, se atrevió a comenzar. Le debía mucho a decir verdad, era un buen hombre y sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, por eso a pesar del enorme peligro que representaba se encontraba calmada, confiando en que el volvería, a pesar de que las mismas palabras fueron dichas por aquel hombre que traicionó a su maestra y que, a pesar de que nunca quiso decirle concretamente quien es, sabía que pertenecía al clan de su amado.

Sus ojos cían miraron el tallado con el hechizo de a apatía. ¿Cómo es que Tsubasa lo conocía si quien lo creó fue Finé para asesinar a quien le engañó y se lo mostró deseando que jamás lo tuviera que utilizar?

—Tsubasa…—Murmuró su nombre sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba obligándole a toser. No se sentía muy bien. Decidió blanquear su mente y centrarse en nada más que en su deber con la gente del fuerte, recordando sin querer como es que su historia con Finé comenzó.

.

.

No lo admitiría, pero saber que soldados directos del palacio decidieran verlo, le había puesto de los nervios. Estaba consciente de que revelarse contra el castillo no era algo que debía hacerse a la ligera, por lo que agradecía sinceramente que no se tratara del escuadrón secreto. Encargó a su esposa con la esposa de su amigo Nishikino y se mentalizó para poder portar su fría e imperturbable fachada para no caer ante los trucos de los eunucos, dicha fachada se destrozó cuando sus ojos azulados se toparon con una copia más joven del regente que más problemas había traído a su movimiento, Yatsuhiro Kazanari. Con cortos cabellos azulados y una mirada azulada más fría que la suya propia aquel hombre con ropas del palacio le intimidó más de lo que el servicio secreto lo hubiese hecho, pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención era su colgante, una réplica exacta del águila que reposaba en la puerta interior de Kadingir, nadie que no hubiese entrado allí podría imaginar ese diseño y ni los Kazanari ni los eunucos habían entrado allí jamás.

—Ayase Eri, líder del Clan de los Ayase recientemente unido con los Tojou. Bienvenido sea, señor. —Decidió presentarse mientras que aquel que indudablemente tenía parentesco con los Kazanari, avanzaba hacia él con una de esas nuevas canastas enormes capaces de preservar perfectamente la comida a pesar de los días. Cuando el peli-azul alzo la canasta, dando a entender que era un obsequio, le señaló la mesa a su izquierda, en dónde inmediatamente dejó el canasto, sentándose el rubio de ojos azules de frente mientras que los otros cinco consejeros tomaban asiento detrás de ellos por unos cuantos metros.

—Vine a traerle golosinas en nombre de su excelencia—Dijo ¿Kazanari Tsubasa? (¿Se trataba realmente de él?) mientras que extendía el contenido de los diferentes planos dentro de la misma canasta— _Los mejores dulces_ del palacio…—pronunció de una manera que atrajo su mirada.

— ¿Piensa que así remediará el hecho de lo realizado a mi mentor, Uriel Darahim? —Cuestionó hostil.

—No hablemos ahora de cosas que puedan arruinar su apetito, Ayase-san.

Cuando los últimos dulces fueron mostrados, fue visible también un pergamino con la indistinguible caligrafía de su mentor. Estuvo por agarrarlo de inmediato, pero su mano fue detenida por su contrario peli-azul.

—Los dulces del palacio saben bien—Dijo Tsubasa poniendo uno de los dulces en su mano, escondiendo el pergamino de nuevo—Pero son pegajosos. Pruébelos y su carrera será un asunto del palacio. Espero que el líder de los Ayase y los Tojou actúe como es debido y cuelgue la cabeza de Uriel Darahim sobre el campo.

Las palabras de Tsubasa eran muy contradictorias a sus palabras dirigidas a parecer de Eli, hasta que un susurro lo hizo comprender todo inmediatamente.

—Entiendo—Dijo con seriedad, mirando entonces a los consejeros del palacio y el collar tallado a mano en Tsubasa.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué no lo dice? —Preguntó con indignación dándose la media vuelta mirando de frente a los consejeros, seguramente por haber actuado tan rudamente.

Eri se levantó de su lugar y se hincó frente a la espalda del Kazanari haciendo el clásico saludo de sumisión.

—Nosotros los Ayase, también en nombre de los Tojou, aceptamos. —Entonó calmando de manera notable a los presentes, pidiendo perdón en cientos de maneras a la memoria de su mentor y la dirigente de Kadingir.

—De pie—Dijo Tsubasa, el hizo caso y se levantó, caminando con sus visitas hacia afuera y haciendo lo dicho con tal de eludir a las autoridades. Observó a la distancia a su amigo Nishikino mirarle con desaprobación, ordenándole con un gesto que aguardara, necesitaba contar con su apoyo con lo que su mente estaba formulando además de conseguir información sobre el peli-azul que le estaba entregando la cabeza de Uriel Darahim para finalmente unir a su clan y humillar de tal manera la memoria de su mentor.

La mirada del peli-azul se notó melancólica una vez clavada en el hasta, cosa que lo descolocó.

¿Qué estaba realmente sucediendo con ese hombre?

* * *

 _ **Aquí el capítulo de la quincena espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Segunda vez que no alcanzo los 4K pero ahora fue a consciencia ya que lo quería dejar para el siguiente episodio sólo por el placer de verlos sufrir.**_

 _ **Como notaron, Kaede, Neferet se trataba de Genjuuro, sigan haciendo teorías que a mi me encanta leerlas. Sí, Kaede, el cabello de Maria se tornará rosa pero aun no descubrirás el porqué xD**_

 _ **NOTA: Posiblemente suba un fanart de Maria en este fic durante la semana a mi página de Facebook, Link en mi perfil ya saben ;)**_

 _ **En otras noticias... Oh my fucking god an English review! I feel soooooooooo excited, especially when this fic is in spanish. First Guest-san, thanks for reading i really appreciate it. I don't know what other fic are you talking about but Seducción (Seduction) and Te protegeré (I'll protect you) had been already translated by** **RandomTranslations** **but yeah, the translation of this fic is already planned so be happy (?) See you next time :D**_

 _ **Dejando mi vergonzo inglés de lado... ¡Nos vemos de nuevo dentro de quince días! Espero que después no quieran matarme cuando vean el capítulo D:**_


	8. VII

_Cayó presa del cansancio, su cara estaba llena de hollín y tosía con fuerza mientras que dejaba caer el cuerpo que llevaba consigo. Las llamas seguían creciendo haciendo todavía más complicado que fuera capaz de huir. Escuchó risas de los pueblerinos que propagaron el fuego mientras que los que llegaron después sólo coreaban "muerte a las brujas". Lágrimas brotaron cuando recordó los agónicos gritos de su madre mientras que su padre trataba de ayudarles a escapar, siendo sometido por algunos aldeanos que sin dudar lo lanzaron al fuego frente a sus ojos y los de su hermana menor, habían avanzado por la finca, encerrándose todavía más entre las llamas antes de que su hermana cayera rendida por todo el humo que había inhalado en su escapada y honestamente ella igual estaba por caer._

 _— ¡Sereeenaaa! —Las llamas alcanzaron el pie derecho de su pequeña hermanita, haciéndola gritar y sollozar mientras que ella, sin saber cómo, hizo que las llamas se dispersaran de su alrededor y les crearan un camino, por lo que –como pudo- llevó a Serena con ella sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban mientras que sus piernas insistían por seguir, cayendo rendida una vez alejadas, cerrando sus ojos con temor cuando percibió como una persona se acercaba a ellas sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un trapo en su frente y demasiado frío en su cuerpo. Notó que estaba sudando y que a un lado de ella se encontraba su hermana, levantó la cobija inmediatamente notando cómo su quemadura estaba tratada y vendada. Miró la puerta de aquella habitación que las mantenía cautivas y trató de ir hacia ella, mareándose al instante y poniendo sus manos frente a ella para amortiguar la caída, pero lo que en realidad pasó fue que saltó en dirección parabólica hacia atrás golpeándose contra la pared, en ese instante la puerta se abrió mostrando a una malgastada mujer rubia y de ojos violetas con unas cuantas vendas en su cabeza quien inmediatamente se acercó hacia ella._

 _— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó._

 _— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También quieres matarnos? —Preguntó con miedo pero igualmente tratando de mostrarse segura._

 _— ¿Por qué querría hacer eso a dos inocentes niñas?_

 _— ¿Por qué somos brujas? —La mujer rió ante su duda._

 _—No eres bruja ni tu hermana lo es, sólo son personas que nacieron con una capacidad que no todos tienen, una fantástica, la magia—Explicó abriendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba entremedio de ambas, en donde surgió una llamarada rosada que la impresionó. —Me conocen como Finé porque decidí renunciar a mi nombre anterior ¿cómo te conocen a ti y a tu hermana?_

 _—Para ellos no soy humano por lo que no poseeré el nombre de uno y mi hermana será mi pilar—Dijo mirando a la pequeña de sólo dos años de edad con una seriedad que una niña de seis años no debería de tener—Su nombre es Serena._

 _Aquel día, cuando Finé debió renunciar al fruto de su amor, encontró un par de niñas que se encargarían de rellenar ese hueco lo mejor posible antes de que su tiempo de vida se acabara, pero no sería lo único que encontraría._

 _._

 _._

Kirika rió ante la emoción del niño que estaba sentado frente a él en el mismo caballo mientras que se encontraban en la entrada de Kadingir. Sin duda la inocencia de la niñez era de las épocas de una persona, le hubiera gustado no haber sufrido en esa etapa y que Shirabe fuera capaz de recordarlo, pero si lo había olvidado era por algo, ¿no? Negó con la cabeza y detuvo su andar encargándole a Shul sostener las riendas pero sin moverlas ni un centímetro mientras que él movía sus manos para crear un silbido bastante potente y único a la vez, un silbido que les fue enseñado a los aliados al fuerte cuando anunciaban su llegada. El puente bajó y con eso brotaron de nuevo sus recuerdos de cómo terminó con el emperador allí.

Suspiró molesto con la impertinencia y la poca preparación de la seguridad real, e indignado con la lógica de Phael.

En cuanto amaneció, Kirika se encargó de tratar de despertar a Shul, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba drogado, así que arreglándoselas a saber cómo llevó a Shul y a los próximos prisioneros ante los soldados del servicio secreto para que ellos se hicieran cargo, pero dado a que el general de ellos debió salir junto con Tsubasa en aquella misión de visita a los Ayase, su decisión fue dejarlos en una celda hasta que volviera. Entonces se llevó a Shul con él ante Phael, terminando de alguna manera extraña como guardaespaldas del menor, pero al mismo tiempo (usando su poder de convencimiento adquirido de manera inconsciente gracias a Tsubasa) consiguió regresar a Kadingir con Shul, en parte porque lo más seguro para el pequeño emperador era estar lejos del palacio como también quería estar lejos de allí, no le gustaba estar en la capital, se sentía asqueado de sólo recordar sus experiencias de niño, y débil al saber que estaba lejos de Shirabe.

Kirika se obligó a sonreír al pensamiento de que una vez que dejaran el caballo vería a su bella Shirabe, pero antes también debía reportarse con Maria o con Serena acerca de la estadía indefinida del niño. Esperaba que no les molestara, hasta donde podía saber no tenían lazos amistosos con los antiguos emperadores, pero Shul podría cambiar todo, era como un pequeño molde que podría parar las guerrillas internas y luchar como se es debido contra los invasores, pero él no se metería en esos asuntos.

—Escucha Shul—Habló al menor mientras el puente comenzaba a descender, que se note que el protocolo no es lo suyo—A dónde vamos a entrar puede que te reconozcan como puede que no, si te reconocen pedirás que guarden silencio sobre tu identidad y si no diremos que eres el hermano menor de mi amiga Shirabe, a excepción de las regentes del lugar. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Por mi seguridad, verdad? —Cuestionó el peli-negro a lo que el rubio asintió.

—Mientras menos gente conozca tu paradero es mejor.

— ¿Akatsuki-san?

—Vaya, eso fue rápido—Comentó el aludido al ver que quien hizo descender el puente era nada más ni nada menos que Serena. — ¿Qué hay?

— ¿Qué haces con el emperador aquí? —Preguntó Serena de inmediato alzando sus dagas— ¿Hay más soldados alrededor?

—Cálmese por favor, Serena-san—Pidió Kirika con una sonrisa nerviosa—No vino nadie conmigo, es sólo que no podía venir sin él, se lo explicaré dentro más calmado.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo con Amou-san y tu maestro Kazanari-san que no han vuelto contigo?

—Hablemos adentro, Serena-san.

Una vez dentro, Kirika pidió asilo por Shul y comenzó a explicarle como procedió el juicio de Tsubasa a manos de Phael Suyuf ya que Shul no pudo intervenir a su favor al ser menor de quince años, cómo Tsubasa se convirtió en eunuco y se le mandó a ir con los Ayase con la cabeza de Uriel Darahim y se casaría con Phara Suyuf una vez que regresara a la capital, cómo Kanade iría a Kadingir con sus cosas en unos días, pero que no conocía sus planes, para terminar relatando el casi secuestro del pequeño emperador y como Phael lo nombró su guardaespaldas, llevándose al niño con el a un "lugar seguro" no especificado para mantenerlo a salvo ya que no quería quedarse más tiempo fuera.

Serena no pudo trabas a Kirika a decir verdad, pues en parte había pensado lo mismo que Kirika, en hacer de Shul de intermediario para terminar con la guerra gracias al inmenso poder que tenía en sus manos.

—Y como se parece mucho a Shirabe, pretendemos decir que es su hermano pequeño. —Terminó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Ahora que lo dices…—Serena se examinó más de cerca al pequeño que se sonrojó por la cercanía de la menor— ¿…No crees que son excesivamente parecidos? —Cuestionó en voz baja al rubio. Mismos ojos, mismo pelo, mismo cerquillo, mismos rasgos faciales…

—Sí, por eso es que nadie sospechará nada—Sonrió con calma, Serena encarnó la ceja, ¿es que acaso estaba idiota?

—Más bien deberíamos sospechar de Shirabe.

— ¿Y de Shirabe por qué? —Serena se paralizó un momento al ver como el temple de Kirika cambiaba a uno más serio. ¿Qué hay con ese fugaz resplandor en sus ojos?

—Por nada—Contestó aun sorprendida.

—Hablando de Shirabe, ¿dónde está? —Preguntó Kirika curioso, como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado.

—Salió hace una semana con Chris-kun ya que debía hacer una entrega a uno de nuestros clanes aliados—Respondió Serena con simplicidad mientras se ponía de pie—El emperador es tu entera responsabilidad aquí, así que dormirá contigo y trabajarás por él.

—Muchas gracias, Serena-san.

—Iré a ver a Maria. Ella debe enterarse de todo esto—Kirika se vio inseguro pero no dijo nada y se limitó a salir detrás de Serena en dirección a la habitación que compartió con Shirabe mientras que la castaña se dirigió a la caverna en la que su hermana mayor se metió a meditar desde Tsubasa dejó Kadingir, tornándose sus cabellos rosados de una parte, suspirando con pesadez antes de entrar a ese lugar en el que Finè anteriormente les enseñó a usar sus poderes. Maria sólo le bastó con ver su expresión para saber que su hermana menor iba con noticias no muy buenas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Serena? —Preguntó con preocupación. La castaña desvío su mirada, incrementando más aquel mal presentimiento.

—Akatsuki-san regresó—Dijo—Trajo con él al emperador, ahora es su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Pero que no dijo él que no regresaría si no era con su maestro? —Maria se notó temerosa al ver como Serena trataba de buscar palabras suaves para minimizar el impacto.

—Kazanari-san rompió su lazo de maestro-aprendiz con Akatsuki-san, llevando la cabeza de Darahim-sama a los Ayase, está con los eunucos ahora—Maria observó cómo Serena apretaba sus manos en las dagas en su cintura, notando lo molesta que estaba con la situación, pero nada se comparaba a cómo ella sentía que se cortaban los latidos de su corazón al saber que Tsubasa se había unido a los responsables de toda aquella situación, ¿por qué Serena aceptó darle asilo al emperador?

— ¿Eso es todo? —Maria trató que su voz sonara lo menos dolida posible.

—No. Akatsuki-san tambien ha dicho que una vez que Tsubasa-san regrese a la capital, se casará…

Él le había dicho que volvería, confiaba en él.

 _Hombres cómo él, no valen la espera…_

El pecho de Maria comenzó a doler, se asfixió y al segundo siguiente rompió su pose de meditación para apoyarse en cuatro sobre el suelo dejando escapar de su boca un cúmulo de sangre después de toser un poco.

— ¡Maria-neesan! —Serena se inclinó sobre su hermana, quien continuaba tosiendo mientras que ahora no eran sólo las puntas y las raíces de su cabello las que estaban de color rosa, sino que ahora era la mitad de su flequillo y la parte baja de su espalda también.

En los ojos cían de Maria se reflejó una figura detrás de su hermana que le miraba con tristeza.

 _Debes olvidarlo, no cometas mis errores…_

 _._

 _._

 _La lluvia caía a cántaros, ayudando a que sus lágrimas se confundiesen. Su pecho dolía y se encontraba débil, acababa de despedir a su hija, depositándola en un vientre ajeno en donde la criatura ya estaba muerta, eso sin duda había costado parte de su energía vital pero al menos garantizaba su seguridad y su existencia como el recuerdo más bello de su vida, además le vino perfecto la posición de los padres, ya que en caso de que su hijo o hija heredara su magia, no sufriría, más bien sería tratado como deidad._

 _La gente era estúpida._

 _¿Pero…? ¿Y si Ver buscaba a su hijo/hija para hacerse cargo de ella? ¿Y si la criatura resultaba tener rasgos de Genjuuro? Era cierto que la mujer en la que depositó a su aun no nacido bebé era tremendamente parecida a ella, pero todo podía pasar._

 _Se giró de vuelta a aquella gigantesca estructura, pensando, antes de evocar su hechizo de la apatía y perder por completo su razón, pensó: "Debo protegerla, aún viva o muerta". Miró entonces aquel camino cubierto de árboles que le ayudó a escabullirse sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, decidiendo que antes de asistir a su último encuentro con Genjuuro, se encargaría de buscar a un guardián para su bebé._

 _Una mujer rubia de ojos púrpura, se dejó ver en uno de los orfanatos de una de las ciudades vecinas. Caminaba en silencio para no ser escuchada, pues no había manera de que no pudiera ser vista, teniendo un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ella. Miró a todos los niños durmientes con un poco de añoranza._

 _Uno de ellos comenzó a llorar, ella distinguió en su llanto berrinche. Uno a un lado del pequeño lo golpeó para que se callara, visualizó en él poco juicio a futuro. Caminó observando a los niños, pero todos llevaban sobre ellos feas cruces que marcaban sus futuras personalidades como grotescas y sus corazones ennegrecidos. Siguió por el camino, encontrando a una pequeña villa anclada a una finca. Escuchó a la gente menospreciar a sus señores mientras que todo se cubría por las llamas, normalmente no le importaría que un pueblo estuviera en medio de un motín, lo que captó su atención fueron las palabras de uno de ellos._

 _—Acabaremos con las brujas—Proclamó seguro, sus propios ojos cambiaron de lavandas a ámbar sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus manos al tiempo que deslumbraba un ligero resplandor blancuzco. Aquellas 'brujas' no estaban muertas. Corrió sin saber porque tanto interés, deteniendo su paso cuando observó cómo una niña no mayor a los seis años de cabellos rubios en dos moñitos arrastraba con ella a quien debería ser su hermana de cabellos castaños. Sus ojos cían fueron distinguibles por un segundo mientras que se cerraban, había agotado todas sus energías._

 _Reposó junto a ellas y esperó a que sus energías se recuperaran un poco antes de utilizar un regalo de su amigo alquimista y romper un cristal rosado sobre el suelo, tomando a las niñas con ellas re-apareciendo en Kadingir. Las atendió por sí misma y eliminó el dolor de sus cuerpos, decidiendo de manera inconsciente acogerlas por si no lograba sobrevivir a su encuentro con su amado._

* * *

Kanade suspiró cansado dejándose caer sobre la tierra, con las manos cubiertas por esta, importándole poco lo sucio que quedaría su cabello. Giro su cabeza encontrándose con la caja que le costó un par de horas desenterrar. Delante de él, sentados y sin mover ni un solo músculo se encontraban otros cinco hombres, los líderes de los más poderosos clanes aliados con las hermanas Maria y Serena, donde tuvo el grato gusto de conocer a Hoshizora Rin, un chaval bastante amable, nada comparado con el porte serio de Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eri y Sonoda Umi, aunque el otro joven a un lado de ellos que compartía nombre con su amigo, Kira Tsubasa, se veía más relajado. Soportar a su padre y a Fudou Kazanari era otra cosa completamente diferente.

— ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó el joven pelirrojo de ojos lavandas.

—Déjame descansar—Se quejó Kanade—Ni siquiera me ayudaron, desgraciados.

—No es nuestra responsabilidad—Negó Nishikino.

—Pero bien que se aseguraron de que yo la cumpliera, ¿verdad? —Renegó, pues tan sólo un par de días atrás, antes de que partiera a Kadingir con las pocas pertenencias de Kirika, Sonoda y Ayase irrumpieron en su casa de manera ruda ordenando por sus mismos cojones que fuera con él. Siendo Kanade como era, -y que éstos no dieron mayor explicación- se reveló y casi se desata una batalla en el territorio de los Amou, de no ser porque Hoshizora entró y ambos se reconocieron, a saber cómo hubiera terminado todo.

—Kazanari-san dijo que solamente tú entenderías el mensaje—habló el rubio— ¿Me dirás que no es cierto?

Lo era. Pues fuera de un "protégela de mí", Tsubasa le otorgó unas coordenadas bastante específicas dentro del territorio de los Darahim que se dividía con el camino a los territorios de los Ayase.

—Esta caja perteneció a nuestro maestro—Dijo Kira bastante curioso mientras la examinaba, abriéndola por fin mientras que Kanade se sentaba nuevamente alborotando todavía más sus cabellos tratando de quitar aunque fuera un poco de tierra.

—Pero el papel dentro de ella pertenece al palacio—Comentó Sonoda tomando entre sus manos dos cartas. —Amou Kanade. Shirabe.

— ¿Shirabe? —Cuestionó Kanade confundido, ¿por qué enviarle una carta a Shirabe y no a Kirika?

— ¿Sabes quien es? —Cuestionó Hoshizora. En gran manera el peli-naranjo era parecido al rubio ex-pupilo de su mejor amigo.

—Es una chica que Kirika, el antiguo discípulo de Tsubasa, rescató poco antes de que conociéramos a Serena y a Maria. —Respondió el Amou de inmediato.

Durante la travesía Kanade fue más interrogado que cuando tenía novia, teniendo que contarles como conocían a Kadingir y probar que realmente eran aliados con el silbido que Serena le enseñó a él y a Kirika (ya que Tsubasa y Maria estaban juntos todo el tiempo) para pedir entrada al fuerte. Los cinco chicos frente a él sabían que Tsubasa y Maria eran amantes, el crimen del que se acusó a Maria y a Tsubasa, y cómo éste, de manera ortodoxa, asumió la culpa de ambos atándose al ejército del palacio.

—Ahora, ¿puedo leer mi carta?

—Enfrente de nosotros—Demandó Nishikino.

—Que fastidioso eres—Se quejó Kanade arrebatándole el pergamino de sus manos— ¿De verdad este hombre está casado? —Preguntó a Hoshizora quien asintió, el pelirrojo de ojos bermellón no fue el único investigado. — ¿Cómo es que su mujer lo aguanta?

—Porque es igual de fastidiosa que él—Respondió el chico de ojos ámbar.

— ¡Rin! —El mencionado recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Maki para la risa de Eri, Umi y Tsubasa.

—Él solo dijo la verdad—Comento Ayase.

—Eri…

— ¡Por un carajo! —El grito de Kanade atrajo de nuevo la atención de todos después de haber leído sólo un fragmento de aquella carta— ¡Santísima mierda! —Los aliados intercambiaron miradas confusas, preguntándose si debían arrebatarle el escrito al Amou y leerlo ellos también.

— ¿Amou-san? —Interrogó Kira Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa hijo de puta…—Comentó el pelirrojo casi en automático.

— ¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó el castaño de ojos verdes ofendido.

— ¡Tú no! —Dijo Kanade de inmediato. Mirando a los otros que le exigían explicaciones—Debemos ir a Kadingir de inmediato, contactar con Shirabe, Kirika, Serena y Maria y comenzar a investigar tanto a la familia de Tsubasa como a la mía.

—Si fueras más específico…

— ¿Alguien recuerda cómo inicio la guerra? —Preguntó Kanade.

—La sequía y la pobreza—Respondió Sonoda.

— ¿Y sabían que el responsable de esto no es el palacio, sino el clan Kazanari?

—Pero si los Kazanari jamás se han involucrado en la guerra—Alegó Nishikino.

—Pero si fueron sus creadores—Aseguró Kanade viendo de nuevo el escrito de su mejor amigo— ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce el nombre de Finè?

Todos negaron.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó hablar de la bruja blanca?

Todos asintieron.

.

.

 _Cuando Fine peleó contra el hombre que amaría toda su vida y después de ella, realmente no fue ella, sino un cuerpo vacía que no poseía ningún recuerdo más que el deseo de destruir después de que las palabras impronunciables fueron pronunciadas con una energía incapaz de combatir con un mago inexperto que indudablemente sería derrotado por un guerrero como Genjuuro. ¿Sería el capaz de reconocer que no es su verdadero cuerpo? Una parte de ella esperaba que sí a pesar de que lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera, o sino aquello no terminaría nunca._

 _Ocho años después, con su pequeña discípula que renunció a su nombre y su hermana menor, igualmente discípula suya, Serena con dieciséis y doce años respectivamente, mejorando cada día más en su manejo de la reliquia que consiguió en el pasado acompañada de Genjuuro y Ver, Airgetlám, decidió que ambas la sucederían una vez que su enfermedad terminara por matarla, una enfermedad que todos ansiaban, el peor veneno para alguien con magia: Amor. ¿Por qué veneno? Un mago sólo puede llegar a amar a una persona en toda su vida, esa persona es la dueña de su vida, es por eso que si esa otra persona muere o le abandona termina agotando la vida de la otra persona, pero Finé era fuerte, resistiendo los cúmulos de sangre que brotaban de su boca y los fallos cardiacos de vez en cuando. Un mago llega a sentir todo de una manera intensificada, es por esto que tiene poder._

 _—Maestra, ¿A dónde va? —Preguntó la rubia de ojos verde-azulado, siempre salía sin protección alguna contra el río cada dieciséis de febrero regresando siempre con una mirada melancólica._

 _—A visitar a alguien—Respondió cómo siempre—Volveré en un par de días, también debo de hacer algo más…_

 _La rubia asintió._

 _—Me siento orgullosa de ustedes—Dijo Finé clavando fijamente sus orbes amatista en las gemas cían de su aprendiz—Sé que serán buenas dirigentes de este lugar._

 _Sin decir más, Finé dejó Kadingir, avanzando a la capital a paso segur sabiendo que no volvería, su debilidad estaba cada vez más fuerte, y después de lo que haría no sentía que fuera capaz de llegar de nuevo a aquel refugio que entre ella y Genjuuro construyeron y que ahora era legítimamente de Serena y su "doncella de jade"._

 _Año con año visitaba a su hija (porque sí, fue una niña) quien no había sacado ningún rastro de Genjuuro y, por buena suerte, no mostraba indicios de magia. Lo único que tenía de ella era su sangre, su nariz, la forma de su cara y la forma de su cabello, pues aquella mujer era la responsable de ese cabello tan obscuro y esos ojos tan claros, esa piel tan pálida y esa voz tan suave que solo escuchó un par de veces. Eso indudablemente se debía a que sus genes se mezclaron con los del verdadero hijo muerto en su vientre que le permitió depositar a su hija en el suyo._

 _Observó cómo su hija posaba ya con ocho años junto a sus falsos padres para un cuadro, entonces le dio un obsequio a la cuidadora de su hija, fertilidad, dentro de poco se embarazaría, y esta vez, su hijo si nacería._

 _Una vez satisfecha su vista, caminó por la capital, ahora realmente dispuesta a encontrar un guardián ahora que todo realmente comenzaba a ir de mal en peor, así su hija realmente no llegara a necesitarlo, quería irse con la completa seguridad de que su niña realmente crecería con bien, que tendría una próspera vida libre de sufrimiento._

 _Un cuerpo más pequeño que ella le sacó de balance al pasar velozmente por su lado murmurando incomprensibles murmullos escondiéndose en un callejón_

 _— ¡¿Dónde está ese mocoso?! —Escuchó decir a uno de los soldados que llegaron tan solo unos segundos después._

 _—El capitán nos dará tremenda cagada si se nos vuelve a escapar…—Se quejó otro, dejando a Fine con ganas de decir que vio en donde se escondió ese rubio, pero calló por alguna desconocida razón, pensando que tal vez era su destino conocer a ese niño, bastante fuerte para su edad con un corazón bastante puro como para compartir lo que robó a costa de su vida con un anciano que no se podía mover y con una mujer que no podía salir a trabajar porque acababa de parir a un bebe, comiendo sólo una mísera parte de todo lo robado por compartir sin ninguna doble intención. La sonrisa que portaba era sincera, pura y carente de malas intenciones, una incorruptible que demostraba que su corazón siempre sería así de puro._

 _Esperó a que la noche llegara y apretara su mano izquierda, depositando en él lo último de su magia, otorgándole ese don sabiendo que no lo utilizaría para mal, no era coincidencia que pocos la poseyeran, pocos eran realmente puros de corazón eternamente._

Kirika se levantó rápidamente de su cama sujetando su mano sintiendo un ardor de los mil demonios, mirando a su izquierda a cierto niño que le miraba con culpabilidad por haber tirado su té sobre él.

—Lo siento mucho, Kirika-kun—Dijo Shul.

Kirika le restó importancia y le pidió que le pasara un trapo. El ardor desapareció rápido, pero decidió vendarse de todas maneras, la prevención nunca estaba de más, eso le había dicho Tsubasa; además, su piel estaba demasiado roja, tanto que en la separación de su dedo pulgar e índice parecía como si tres letras se grabaran, pero no tenía sentido, solo decía "ABA".

* * *

 _ **Esto sin duda resolverá alguna incógnitas y si aun no queda claro quien es la hija de Fine y Genjuuro les invito a releer el capítulo porque no puede ser más obvio, y si no, investiguen quién de los personajes de Symphogear cumple el dieciséis de febrero.**_

 _ **En otras noticias, ¿adivinan ya sobre que leyennda se basa esto? Si se vieron Shuumatsu no Izetta será más fácil que lo capten (?)**_

 _ **Bueh, son las dos de la mañana y tengo sueño, responderé Neferet tu review cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos...**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!l**_


	9. VIII

_Años atrás, cuando la familia real estaba siendo escogida, los Kazanari eran sólo un pequeño clan en busca de expansión. Dado a que el país era pequeño buscaban, de alguna manera, ir hacia los límites, en donde sabían no estaban bajo custodia de nadie y su increíble nivel de lucha les ayudaría a defender ese lugar de los invasores, nunca esperaron tener el poder más poderoso de todos: la magia manipulable por el amor._

 _Fudou Kazanari, en su juventud, ya tenía dos hijos de cerca quince y dieciséis años. Su mujer estaba fallecida tras el parto del menor y se dedicaba a tener concubinas únicamente. Fuerte e imponente, siempre crio a sus hijos bajo duras condiciones, pero aun así ninguno de ellos era un tirano como su padre, el menor en especial, era tan noble e inocente que constantemente era duramente castigado por Fudou, castigos que fueron reprimidos cuando, enamorado, presento a la bruja que todos temían como la mujer de su vida._

 _Fudou supo bien cómo usar sus cartas e hizo a la bruja blanca –llamada así por sus vestimentas de sacerdotisa– luchar a su favor y adueñarse por completo de la región del norte obligando a los demás clanes a unirse a ellos, creando así la enorme villa en la que todos han crecido. Feliz, la bruja blanca, visitó a su amado Genjuuro Kazanari, encontrándolo compartiendo lecho con otra mujer que portaba en su dedo la alianza que indicaba que era la esposa de él._

 _Traicionada quedaba poco para describir como se sentía._

 _Esto sólo fue el comienzo del fin._

 _Decidido a que no podían arriesgarse a que tremendo poder se alzara en su contra, Genjuuro tomó la decisión de acabar con la vida de la bruja blanca, también conocida como Finè._

—No logro entender esto del todo—Murmuró Kira Tsubasa después de que juntaran lo que entre los seis habían reunido.

—No entiendo porque Kazanari-san necesitaba que investigáramos esto—Comentó Sonoda inconforme, era demasiado poco e incoherente.

—Sé que puede parecer una pérdida de tiempo, pero conozco a Tsubasa, esto es importante—Defendió Kanade a su amigo.

—Yo realmente pienso que Tsubasa-san nos está distrayendo y nosotros aquí como pendejos siguiéndole el cuento—Se quejó Nishikino enroscando su dedo con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Amou-san—Habló Ayase—Kazanari Tsubasa nos dio la clave para enfrentarnos a los invasores, el libro de estrategias de nuestro maestro y ha comprobado ser nuestro aliado. —Todos guardaron silencio—hasta ahora puedo decir que la bruja blanca, Finé o cualquier otro nombre que tenga, es aquella maestra que antes dirigió Kadingir y no es coincidencia de que los únicos testigos de eso estén muertos, quedando todo en una leyenda.

—Ayase—llamó Kanade—Debemos ir a Kadingir, sólo las versiones de los primeros residentes nos dirán la verdad. Genjuuro-san y el Dr. Ver son los únicos testigos que quedan acerca de todo eso, pues el palacio no tenía la influencia que tiene ahora.

— ¿Pero de que nos va a servir todo esto? —Cuestionó Nishikino fastidiado.

—Para saber quién es el verdadero enemigo, porque ya quedó claro que el palacio no es, sino la gente dentro de él—Respondió Ayase pensativo enfocando su mirada de nuevo en Kanade y sacando el pergamino que era dirigido para Shirabe—Necesitamos que Shirabe-san lea esto inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué no lo podemos leer aquí? Sería más rápido.

— ¿Pero qué nos garantiza que entendamos el mensaje? —Alegó—Sólo Amou-san fue capaz de entender el contenido de su pergamino, y siendo honestos, jamás lo hubiéramos descifrado por nosotros mismos.

— ¿Por qué están tan de lado de nuestros enemigos? —Atacó el pelirrojo de ojos lavanda—Primero la cabeza de nuestro maestro… ahora…

—Tanto Kazanari-san como Amou-san han demostrado no estar en nuestra contra y lo sabes—Defendió el rubio de ojos azules—Pensemos en Kazanari-san como nuestro infiltrado y a Amou-san como nuestro informante o traductor.

—También su fuerza—Añadió Kanade—Estarían perdidos en estas áreas de no ser por mi—Los pergaminos fueron enrollados y guardados dentro de su bolso, dirigiéndose a la salida de la carpa—Tenemos que llegar a Kadingir a más tardar esta noche, Maria por ningún motivo debe enterarse de la boda de Tsubasa con la hija de Phael Suyuf y si las noticias fueron más rápidas que nosotros, tenemos que evitar que lo vaya a buscar.

— ¿Por qué? —Ahora fue Sonoda quien preguntó.

—El amor es el peor veneno—Citó Kanade.

— ¿Qué? —Reaccionó Sonoda, no era secreto para nadie que era un hombre bastante romántico.

.

.

— ¡Chris-kun!

— ¡Shirabe!

Emocionados, Miku y Kirika recibieron a la dupla que apenas iba llegando de nuevo a Kadingir. Sobra decir que Kirika se lanzó sobre la pequeña azabache en un abrazo apenas la vio, abrazo que fue plenamente correspondido haciéndole sentir más fuerte, más vivo, más… enérgico. Miku por su lado sólo se acercó al joven albino y le sonrió con calma, siendo ambos conscientes de la mirada no tan afectiva de Hibiki detrás de ellos, era algo que lidiaban todo el tiempo siendo sinceros.

—Te extrañé tanto—Dijo el rubio, cayendo en cuenta en el vendaje de la mano derecha de la oji-rosa— ¿Qué te pasó dess?

—Un accidente—Respondió Shirabe después de ver en dónde estaba la mirada del rubio—Se rompieron unos cristales durante el viaje y nos cayeron a Chris-senpai y a mí, de hecho él se llevó la peor parte.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntaron tanto Kirika como Miku como Hibiki al mayor que solamente agitó su mano en gesto despectivo.

—Nada que unas vendas no pudieran resolver—Contestó—Lamentablemente mi camisa favorita no sobrevivió—Bromeó.

— ¡Chris-kun! —Reclamaron las chicas mientras que el rubio silenciosamente le agradecía.

—Ya, ya. Perdón—Se disculpó intimidado por las serias miradas tan serias de las menores.

— ¿Cómo está tu pecho?

— ¡¿Ah?! —Chris se sobresaltó por la pregunta de Hibiki, algo debió pasar entre esas dos que ahora estaba de muy buen humor con ella, aunque bueno, siempre solía ser así cada vez que salía de viaje debido a su trabajo. Hibiki se acercó a él y deshizo el nudo en su camisa revelando como su pecho estaba cubierto por vendajes totalmente, logrando que Hibiki le viera con reproche y Miku desviara la vista sonrojada.

— ¡Kirika-san! —De inmediato cierto infante azabache se lanzó sobre la espalda del rubio para la sorpresa y confusión de los recién llegados— ¡Me dejó solo apenas abrieron la puerta, eso no es justo! —Reclamó con un puchero mientras que lo miraba falsamente molesto.

—Perdón pequeño—Se disculpó—Pero es que mi preciada amiga llegó, la extrañaba mucho. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Hmm…—Shul se mostró pensativo antes de asentir y volver a sonreír, los niños eran tan fáciles de complacer…— ¿Es la misma de la que…?

—Justo ella…—Sonrió de una manera que sonrojó a la menor interrumpiendo al emperador

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Chris a Shul de manera recelosa.

—Shun, hermano menor de Shirabe-neesan. Un gusto. —Se presentó como Kirika le pidió, dejando sorprendido no sólo al Yukine, sino también a la misma Shirabe, que al no recordar nada de su pasado, creyó en eso por completo, además, eran iguales, ¿cómo negar el parentesco?

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionaron ambos recién llegados.

,

,

 _La bruja blanca fue conocida por su enorme poder, tan imponente que era capaz de partir la montaña en dos y crear un camino, que la lluvia abundase y la siembra no escaseara en sus dominios, el impenetrable Fuerte Luna, conocido sólo por quienes habian entrado en él cómo Kadingir, nombre escogido por Genjuuro Kazanari por el significado mitológico detrás, así como Finè grabó en piedra al águila que tanto vio junto a Genjuuro seguir, convencida de que se trataba de un símbolo de vigía protector._

—Estoy completamente loco—Se dijo Ver a si mismo mientras que tomaba alcohol. Su noche comenzó no con muy buenas noticias, nunca pensó en lo que se complicaría todo ahora que Tsubasa pertenecía a la guardia del palacio; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que disfrutara como cada viernes de una noche calmada con alcohol para aliviar sus recuerdos, sus penas y sus culpas. En su misma mesa se encontraban unos cuantos pergaminos y una invitación de boda ya abierta desde una semana atrás, Tsubasa se casaba dentro de un par de días con Phara Suyuf, otro giro bastante impredecible, pero que en parte le convenía.

 _Procedimos con el código cinco. Dentro del té de cada noche hemos ingresado un potente somnífero, procederemos a sacar al menor con completa cautela durante la noche. Se estima llegar a la región del noroeste dentro de seis días._

—Ya van nueve…—Se quejó bebiendo un poco más. Dudaba que fueran pillados, esos infiltrados tenían una cuartada de años dentro del palacio, sospechar de ellos sería imposible, así como atraparlos.

 _Se encontraron los cuerpos de los dirigentes del primer escuadrón de la región muertos. Todos portaban el uniforme, se encontraban cercanos a la capital y a juzgar por el estado de sus cuerpos, se trataba de una semana de descomposición. Parecen haber sido asesinados a lujo de violencia con una navaja de gran tamaño, superior a una espada._

—Akatsuki Kirika…—Saboreó el nombre del menor causante de aquello con sus manos recorriendo un pequeño lienzo en donde se mostraba a una mujer castaña de ojos lavanda abrazándola—Sakurai Ryoko, Oukyo Shagana, Tsukuyomi Shirabe…—Suspiró—…Nuestros fantasmas nunca desaparecerán, verdad, ¿Genjuuro?

Su mano reveló el rostro de su antiguo mejor amigo, hombre que despertaba envidia y frustración desde tiempo atrás, ese cobarde que nunca mereció ese enorme amor que Ryoko profesó por él, poco hombre manipulable que dudó en cuanto Fudou la incriminó de haber asesinado a su abuelo a sangre fría, queriendo buscar venganza en ella y desposándose con una completa desconocida. Genjuuro no se la mereció.

Ver intentó de todo, y aun así el cuerpo, el corazón y el alma de Ryoko serían siempre del Kazanari. Oukyo Shagana, la desaparecida heredera al trono, seguía siendo hija de ese cobarde y no suya… trató de deshacerse de ella, pero siempre lograba escapar, como si su madre la protegiera del más allá.

Por lo menos no representaba una molestia mayor, nadie más que él conocía la verdad y después de haberle causado amnesia no quedaba manera lógica manera posible de que fuera a reclamar el trono y deshacerse de la venganza que planeó desde el momento en que Genjuuro Kazanari decidió traicionar de tal manera a la mujer de su vida. Por lo menos, en honor a su memoria, re-bautizó a su hija por el nombre que Ryoko deseaba ponerle tanto a su hija: Shirabe.

* * *

Kanade arribó a la puerta del fuerte durante la noche sumamente cansado con Ayase y Hoshizora junto a él mientras que Sonoda y Nishikino partieron por su parte a sus diferentes tropas para indicar los cambios a realizar mientras que Kira cabalgaba hacia la frontera para decirle a su propio ejército y al de –su entrañable amigo– Kousaka Honoka el cambio de estrategia para combatir según las enseñanzas de su maestro, expulsar por fin a los invasores que querían aprovecharse de su inestabilidad, calmar al castillo y regresar a la armonía, la temporada de sequía estaba por terminar.

— ¿Amou-san? —Serena le recibió enseguida, y si bien el mayor se alegró de verla, debía mantenerse enfocado aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida.

— ¡Serena! ¿Dónde está Shirabe? —Cuestionó de inmediato a la castaña, quien notoriamente contrariada de su actitud sólo atinó a contestar.

—Está junto a Akatsuki-san en su habitación junto con… el emperador—Hizo una seña de silencio, pues sabía lo expresivo que era el Amou como para romper su fachada, cosa que, según sus nuevos planos, no les convenía.

— ¿Dónde está Maria?

—Está en lo alto del fuerte—Volvió a contestar sintiéndose extraña de que Kanade no mostrara interés por ella como la última vez.

—Ayase-san, ve con ella, ya sabes para qué—Eri asintió—Serena, debemos hablar con Shirabe ahora mismo, posiblemente ocupemos tu magia.

—Primero me explicarás que pasa.

—No hay tiempo.

—Dame el resumen, los detalles me los das mientras atendemos ese asunto—Dijo alterada a lo que Kanade asintió. Ambos entraron rápidamente al lugar en donde residían Kirika, Shirabe y ahora también Shul. Serena quedó sorprendida ante las revelaciones del mayor, comprendiendo en parte que era lo que Tsubasa Kazanari estaba planeando, pero seguía sin comprender del todo un enorme hueco en su plan, y, aparentemente, esos tres tenían la respuesta aún si no lo sabían.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó Kanade un tanto incómodo por la manera en que Kirika se encontraba con Shirabe encima de él. Ante estas palabras los colores subieron a la cara de ambos y comenzaron a aclarar cómo no era lo que parecía, aunque claro, que el menor se encontrara sin camisa empeoraba la situación—Nunca pensé que Kirika siendo el más pequeño…

— ¡Ya dijimos que no es nada de eso dess! —Renegó el rubio avergonzado para la risa del pelirrojo.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra _Shun_? —Le llamó por el falso nombre sólo por precaución.

—Está con Chris-senpai, siendo atendido por Miku-san—Contestó Shirabe aun ligeramente avergonzada y sonrojada.

— ¿Todo bien con eso? —Shirabe nuevamente asintió. Kanade suspiró y sacó el pergamino que llevaba para ella—Shirabe, tenemos un enorme favor que pedirte…

— ¿Leer el pergamino? —Cuestionó alzando la ceja.

—También que seas honesta con nosotros y nos digas si hay algo allí que nos debas decir.

—Suena demasiado importante…

—Y lo es—Afirmó serio como pocas veces—Por eso te pedimos que lo leas con calma y nos lo digas—Shirabe desvió la mirada nerviosa— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo no sé leer.

Silencio.

— ¿Puede Kiri-kun leerlo en voz alta por mí?

— ¿Segura? —Miró al rubio que se miraba contrariado con el cambio tan repentino de la situación.

—No tengo nada que ocultar, pero supongo que debe haber un mensaje para mí, ¿no es verdad? —Kanade asintió y Shirabe tomó el pergamino para dárselo a Kirika, quien después de aclararse un poco la garganta tratando de comenzar a leer.

— ¡Serena-san, Amou-san! ¡Maria-san no está en ningún lugar dentro del fuerte ni a la redonda!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —Se alzó de inmediato mientras que Serena palidecía.

— ¡Kanade! —El aludido quedó sorprendido de que Serena usara su nombre sin honoríficos— ¡Debemos encontrarla ahora mismo, algo muy malo puede pasar si de verdad se ha ido!

—Ire a la caverna—Anunció Kirika mostrando que contaban con él.

—Yo me encargaré junto con Chris-senpai de buscar dentro. —Siguió Shirabe.

—Yo miraré a los alrededores—Esta vez fue Serena.

—Yo iré a la capital—Dijo Kanade.

—Iré contigo—Secundó Eri. Lamentablemente sus planes de salir al exterior quedó truncado gracias a la enorme ventisca, capaz de hacer correr a cualquier caballo.

Estaban jodidos…

.

.

 _Kazanari Tsubasa se había levantado desanimado a pesar de que, por lo que estaba por acontecer. Se casaba, por fin. Sin amor, con una mujer que no conocía de nada sólo para mantener una fachada que traería un bien mayor que, esperaba, no durara demasiado, quería volver con su amada Maria, pero no podía ser en ese momento. Se vistió con el kimono que Phael Suyuf le brindó y arregló su ahora corto cabello. Se sentía tan extraño sin su coleta en el lado izquierdo…_

 _—Kazanari-san, el líder del escuadrón secreto quiere hablar con usted—Informó uno de los soldados que custodiaban su puerta, aun desconfiaban de su estadía._

 _—Que pase, no tengo problema alguno. —Contestó mirando su reflejo tratando de acomodarse mejor el cuello._

 _—Esperaba verte sonriendo con unos ojos llorosos y la espalda erguida por el orgullo de tu boda como yo cuando me casé con mi esposa—Comentó un hombre rubio de ojos azulados. Lo recordaba perfectamente, Izak Malus Dienheim, su maestro en medicina, se autonombraba a sí mismo un alquimista, un hombre bastante honorable que terminó en ese lugar de manera extraña. — ¿En qué te viniste a meter, Tsuba-chan? —Cuestionó._

 _—En mi rol—Contestó simple, Izak se vio resignado por su respuesta._

 _—Sé que no te retractarás porque alejaste a todos para evitar confrontaciones que te hicieran desistir, pero prométeme que harás lo que creas correcto el momento indicado._

 _—Así lo haré. —Izak asintió y abrió sus brazos incitando al peli-azul a abrazarlo, cosa que hizo antes de que su maestro abandonara el lugar gracias a los toques de Phael, quien le indicaba que la hora de desposar a su hija._

 _A paso lento Tsubasa caminó detrás de él, hundido en el silencio antes de condenarse. Era una suerte que su unión sería más que nada civil, aunque claro, esto no quitaba que la boda no se celebrase._

Pasadas las once de la noche, Tsubasa estaba sentado de espaldas frente a la enorme cama matrimonial escuchando ese viento que helaba su espalda y le hacía desconfiar. Había tratado que su esposa se durmiera y así no consumar el acto que les convertiría en verdaderos esposo y esposa, pero ella continuaba tan despierta como el amanecer, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara, queriendo satisfacer ese aire meramente sexual entre los dos que Tsubasa se encargaba de enterrar.

—Ya es tarde, debes de quitar mi velo—Comentó risueña bajo el velo de seda verde-azulado que tanto le recordaban a los ojos de Maria. Horas atrás, inclusive les habían llevado por caravana para que todo mundo los presenciara, ella sonreía y él, sin poder evitarlo, se mostraba serio.

Suspiró y se puso de pie dándose la vuelta contra su "esposa" con el temple más frío jamás utilizado en su vida.

—Amo a otra.

 _En cuanto esas palabras salieron de sus labios, ella levantó su velo mostrándose molesta con él como era de esperarse sin notar lo frustrado que él se sentía con esa situación._

 _Ella se levantó de su lugar en la cama y abofeteó al pelirrojo, acto que soporto, así como que lo empujara sobre la cama y lo besara, seduciéndolo._

 _Fue débil, dejó que el llamado de la carne le condujera a hacer lo que más se arrepentiría en su vida. No se sintió como si fuera él, ni lo volvió a hacer cuando el viento abrió de par en par las puertas y ventanas de su pieza, mostrando los heridos orbes amatistas de su amada Finè._

Maria observó con incredulidad cómo frente a aquella mujer se encontraba su amado, mirándole sorprendido, como si verle allí fuera algo anti-natural.

¿Por qué?

Dio dos pasos delante, mirando fijamente a la mujer castaña de ojos jade, quien se miraba igualmente confundida, mirando a Tsubasa, quien estaba literalmente congelado ante su mirada sobre su mano derecha, en donde reposaban los anillos de la unión. No se creía todavía que fuera capaz de casarse con una mujer que no era ella, no cuando se juraron amor eterno.

Fúrica, intento atacar a esa usurpadora con una de las espadas del Airgetlám, pero para Tsubasa, quien le conocía a la perfección, fue fácil separarla, eludir su ataque y proteger a la oji-jade con su cuerpo como hizo con ella en Kadingir frente a los líderes Kazanari, sus maestros, cuando la proclamó su mujer.

—Me dijiste que volverías, que esperara—profirió de manera fría—Rompiste tu promesa—Su voz se rompió, no siendo capaz de seguir mostrándose dura cuando esos ojos azulados le miraban con dolor. ¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que yo maté a tu padre?

 _— ¿Crees que yo maté a tu abuelo? —Cuestionó Finé ante la desnudez evidente de Genjuuro, que le transmitía la frialdad mayor a la de un glaciar en su mirada_ — _¡¿Fue por ella?!_ — _Su mano resplandeciente apuntó hacia ellos, lanzando su poder contra su pecho, quemando un trozo de su piel al instante, cosa que dejaría una cicatriz que su sobrino en un futuro vería._

 _— ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! Kazanari Genjuuro…_

—Kazanari Tsubasa… ¿realmente quieres como tu esposa a esa mujer? —Preguntó Maria con su daga alzada frente a Tsubasa, quien no hacía el más mínimo intento de alejarse o huir, sino que le encaraba aunque sus ojos gritaban por auxilio, Maria conocía esa mirada, sabía que no podía responder que sí.

—Sí… La quiero a ella—Contesto él de manera pausada con su voz quebrándose un poco, molesta y frustrada solo atinó a golpear su pecho con su daga enfundada, recibiendo al instante una bofetada por parte de aquella entrometida, pero no le afectó, al contrario, la castaña sintió su mano arder. Sus ojos por otro lado, se encontraban cristalino, las lágrimas acabaron de aflorar ante esta declaración mientras que Tsubasa aguantaba lo mejor que podía ponerse allí mismo a llorar.

—Me equivoqué sobre ti. A partir de ahora, no quiero saber que existes…—El peor veneno eran esas palabras exactamente iguales a las que Finé le dijo a Genjuuro muchos años atrás. Maria no dijo nada más, solo desvaneció su espada antes de caminar afuera dejando que las lágrimas de Tsubasa por fin afloraran apenas su sombra salió de la pieza, sin saber cómo Maria estaba comenzando a morir, tambaleando en sus pasos, sintiendo como la fuerza abandonada su cuerpo y cayendo en medio del enorme patio del castillo en cuatro.

— ¿Quiénes eres tú? —Cuestionó uno de los guardias.

— ¿Eso importa? Sólo mírala—Dijo su compañero con una sonrisa tomando a Maria por el hombro, y ella, más por instinto que por cualquier cosa, trató de zafarse inútilmente, cayendo de golpe seco contra el suelo.

El viento comenzó a ser todavía más fuerte, uno de ellos silbó su silbato y quince guardias más vinieron enseguida. Los truenos en el cielo se intensificaron y la lluvia comenzó a nacer. Maria intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Los guardias intentaron sostenerla pero tampoco pudieron, rebotaron como pelotas en pared, destruyendo las decoraciones de alrededor. Su cuerpo comenzó a quemar y, por un instante, una enorme energía la invadió; esto era producto del relámpago que aterrizó sobre ella y comenzó a teñir sus restantes cabellos rubios de un rosado coral.

— ¡Una bruja!

 _Nunca lamentarás ser mi mujer. Buscaré al verdadero asesino y limpiaré tu nombre. Mi gente necesita de mí, no puedo permanecer aquí, así que por favor espérame, Maria. Volveré._

Esas palabras contrastaban tanto de las dichas recientemente.

— ¡A ella! —Uno por uno los golpes fueron llegando por parte de los solados, no tenía la fuerza para ponerse de pie, menor para combatirlos o escapar, otro cúmulo de sangre brotó de su boca y hasta el momento de que perdió la consciencia, nadie llegó en su rescate.

* * *

 _ **Por alguna razón para los capítulos impactantes siempre me faltan 300 palabras para los 4K...  
**_

 _ **¿Que tan frustrados, enojados o tristes se sienten? Favor de hacermelo saber...**_

 _ **Reescribí la escena final tantas veces... había tantas maneras de cortarla y de dejarles diferentes sentimientos que dejarles, decidí ser un demonio y dejarlo así para que sufran otras dos semanas muajajajaja**_

 _ **Ya tranquilos, se aquí no volverá a haber tantos momentos tensos... creo (?)mi definición de tensión puede no ser la misma...**_

 _ **De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y saludos especiales a RandomTranslations por comenzar a traducir este y mis demás fics al inglés, me siento bastante honrada n.n**_


	10. IX

Cuando menos los esperaron, el viento calmó su furia, permitiéndoles a Kanade y Eri salir buscar a la hermana mayor de las hermanas Cadenzavna mientras que los demás se movilizaban; lo cierto era que Serena se encontraba angustiada por su hermana, tenía un mal presentimiento, similar al que tuvo cuando su casa se incendió en llamas y una noche antes de que su maestra, Finé, desapareciera sin poder despedirla.

Eri le miró con la misma angustia con la que se despidió antes de su maestro Uriel Darahim, mientras tanto Kanade, se permitió sonreírle aun con toda la seriedad del asunto, consiguiendo, sin que ninguno de los lo supiera, que Serena pudiera tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco.

.

.

Los guardias que sostenían a María perecieron en ese mismo instante, degollados por una furia espada manejada por la bestia azulada. Tsubasa, quien solo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su error, tomó una de las espadas dentro de su habitación como parte de la decoración sin importarle dejar a Phara allí tirada. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron de acero cuando notó como María quedaba inconsciente, aterrándome al notar que sus cabellos ya eran rosados... Una mala señal... Según lo averiguado a lo sucedido con la maestra de María y su propio tío, eso era señal de que todo su poder se desataba... Pero al mismo tiempo era señal de que se estaba muriendo, la magia llegaba a ser peligrosa si no se tiene un buen equilibrio psicológico, físico y emocional, cosa que en ese instante María no tenía.

Cundo las nubes despejaron la luna, María se vio en el suelo con Tsubasa frente a ella dispuesto a lo ir fuera por sacarla de allí. Cinco guardias intentaron atacarlo simultáneamente, pero Tsubasa está fúrico, lo cual disminuyó su piedad al mínimo, haciendo que no se contuviese para nada y atacase indiscriminadamente rodando sobre su eje y cortando los brazos dominantes de dos de los guardias, rebanando el estómago de otros dos por la mitad y degollando al último. Asustados, los demás soldados retrocedieron, Tsubasa acababa de terminar con el capitán y con el teniente, dejándolos desubicados y sin la más mínima idea de cómo contra-atacar al antiguo líder de la región del Norte y del Clan Kazanari.

—Si alguien se atreve a siquiera pensar en tocarla... No dude que lo mataré...

El viento descendió al igual que la temperatura, helando los huesos de los sirvientes del palacio.

Entró en escena uno de los soldados del servicio secreto del emperador dispuesto a terminar con todo así no fuese de la manera más amistosa y lastimosamente no se trataba de Izak Malus Dienheim como para simplemente terminar el asunto con un movimiento de mano.

— ¡Déjenlos ir! —Tanto el soldado como Tsubasa se quedaron sorprendidos de que fuese Phara Suyuf quien defendiera a la mujer que le había atacado y el hombre que la desposo sin amor.

—Si su excelencia se entera... —Habló tratando de hacerle ver lo que podría pasar con su padre, ya que él era el más interesado en su matrimonio.

—Soy la segunda autoridad más fuerte ahora que el emperador no está. Déjenlos ir. —Se mostró imperturbable con un temple tan firme como el de cualquier soldado, por lo que, sabiendo que no tenía más opción ahora que su capitán y su teniente estaban muertos, el soldado que intentó protestar, simplemente abrió paso a Tsubasa, quien ya tenía a Maria en brazos. Tsubasa miró a los soldados con frialdad, inspirándoles temor para que posteriormente le fueran abriendo el paso a las caballerizas, decidido a llegar a Kadingir lo más pronto posible, sabía que María era más fuerte que eso, que no reaccionara y su piel estuviera más fría con un pulso débil le daba demasiada desconfianza. Comprendía a la perfección lo que le estaba pasando a su amada, aún más después de lo descubierto con la bruja blanca, su maestra antes conocida como Sakurai Ryoko, la ex-amante de su tío.

María... Estaba muriendo y todo por su culpa. Confiaba en que Serena conocería una forma de salvarla, después de todo, Finè murió tiempo después del que lo había hecho, ¿no es verdad?

—Espera...—Llamó Phara a unos cuantos pasos de él. Tsubasa no dijo nada y simplemente hizo el gesto de tomar las riendas de su caballo con lentitud, dándole señal así de que hablara; se sentía demasiado avergonzado de sus acciones y culpable de haber usado a una mujer como ella sin siquiera consultarle. Phara no estaba mejor, así que con la mirada baja, incapaz de dejar escapar algo coherente, decidió atar la espada que había tomado sobre la silla de montar firme, para que no estuviera sin como defenderse ante la travesía que le esperaba, podía su padre mandar soldados tras su cabeza, nunca se sabía, era demasiado impredecible. — ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si no me amas?

Tsubasa se obligó a mirarla. —Debo matar a alguien.

— ¿A mi padre? —Cuestionó con miedo al ver la mirada de culpabilidad del Kazanari.

—Por la nación—declaró frío, haciendo que el caballo diera sus primeros galopes.

—Pero no lo hiciste, lo dejaste vivir aun cuando tuviste demasiadas oportunidades—Reflexionó Phara, comprendiendo el porqué de todo al ver los ojos azul índigo de Tsubasa— ¡Kazanari-san! Mi padre se volvió eunuco como un pago que tuvo que hacer por mi libertad—Dijo dando unos pasos hacia Tsubasa— ¡No me importa cómo lo vean, ni como me vean a mí! Te lo pido de corazón, no lo mates.

Tsubasa giró su caballo hacia la castaña dejando que el silencio se instalara junto a ellos mientras que la ventisca era cada vez más fría. —Ojo por ojo, vida por vida.

Tsubasa giró de nuevo su caballo para darla la espalda a Phara, quien lo miraba con suplica, Phael Suyuf era la única que Phara tenía.

—Me has ayudado salvar a mi persona más amada, yo haré lo mismo por la tuya—Declaró—Si realmente quiere ser libre de pecado, deberá preparar la llegada de la máxima autoridad del país en recompensa de cómo se deshizo de tal.

— ¿El pequeño emperador? —Tsubasa negó.

—Una joven y hermosa emperatriz—Con eso dicho, el caballo emprendió carrera hacia Kadingir.

.

.

 _Shirabe._

 _No tengo la suficiente cercanía como Akatsuki tiene con usted como para poner la palabra querida en mi saludo. Espero que su amnesia no le haya hecho olvidar como leer, de ser así, sé que será mi pupilo quien leerá para usted, así que Akatsuki, lo siento._

Kirika miró a Shirabe confuso, mirada que le fue devuelta por ella y por Serena.

Ya que Kanade y Ayase salieron a la capital y Chris se movilizó dentro del refugio y Hoshizora a sus alrededores, Serena concluyó que lo mejor era que leyeran la carta inmediatamente y que ella informaría a Ayase y Kanade lo descubierto. Kirika y Shirabe estuvieron de acuerdo y avanzaron a la habitación que compartían, no sin antes de mandar a Shul a dormir, y sentados en círculo, Kirika se encargó de abrir el pergamino y recitar esos primeros versos.

—Tengo miedo dess... —Se quejó Kirika.

—Eso no deberías decirlo teniéndome a mí a un lado, Kiri-kun—Serena se rió un poco ante esta interacción.

—Lo digo más que nada por lo que podemos descubrir, Tsubasa-san no nos haría daño, eso te lo aseguro dess. —Shirabe asintió— ¿Está bien si continuo?

—El plan es que descifremos el mensaje, sería ideal que lo hicieras. —Ahora fue Kirika quien rio, haciendo a sentir a Serena un poco incómoda por cómo flirteaban esos dos de manera inocente.

 _Tiempo atrás, hubo una gran mujer con la capacidad de usar magia. La llamaron bruja al mal interpretar sus intenciones al ser manipulada por el amor._

 _Esta mujer fue conocida como la bruja blanca, la cual ayudo con su poder a un hombre al cual amaba por el amor que este profesaba para conquistar diferentes territorios y ayudar a su clan expandirse. Cuando todo concluyó, esta maga busco a su amado para darle las buenas nuevas descubriendo que fue engañada, que ese hombre ya estaba casado. Como si su dolor no fuera tan grande, aquel hombre despiadado decidió borrar todo recuerdo de ellos como era el fuerte que construyeron y en el que su hija habitaría dieciséis años después en conjunto del guardián que esta mujer crearía para garantizar su seguridad._

 _Este relato es el relato de la bruja blanca, el cual no dudo que dentro de mucho tiempo termine en leyenda. Este escrito es poco ya que es solamente lo que he podido averiguar, ya que usted tendrá las demás respuestas con solo recitar en voz alta las siguientes palabras:_

 _Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal  
_ _Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl_

Serena presenció sin saber qué hacer como aquella dupla tan adorable gritaba apretando sus cabezas tratando de contener el dolor, viéndose de reojo mientras que las vendas que cubrían sus manos eran quemadas como si fuego hubiese nacido de ellas haciéndolas incinerarse. Las letras ZABABA brillaban sobre su piel siendo completamente legibles una vez que sus manos se unieran y en ambos surgiera un aura que los rodeara de verde y rosa en Kirika y Shirabe respectivamente, en los que sus ojos brillarían como si fuesen gemas derritiéndose contra el fuego antes de caer inconscientes con Shirabe sobre Kirika. Serena sabía en parte que acababa de pesar ya que pasó algo similar con ella cuando activo sus poderes, había recitado las mismas palabras que ellos habían hecho. Acababan de despertar su magia.

El sol marco la mitad del dia cuando Kanade y Eri se encontraron con Tsubasa y María a medio camino entre la capital y Kadingir.

— ¿Porque no la detuviste? —Tsubasa solo se contuvo de lanzarse sobre su amigo ya que sostenía a María. Kanade se vio avergonzado.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no pude entender tu mensaje a tiempo—Se disculpó, comenzando los tres un camino a toda marcha hacia el hogar de María. —Hice lo mejor que pude y lo sabes.

Tsubasa chasqueo la lengua sabiendo que lo que decía el pelirrojo era cierto. Miro de reojo al líder de los Ayase mirándolo con seriedad, estaba seguro de que fue gracias a él que Kanade logró entender el mensaje.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué pretendías lograr, Tsubasa? —Cuestionó Kanade, viendo sin decoro alguno como el cabello de la mujer ahora era de un completo coral y su piel se encontraba pálida, escuchando su débil y lenta respiración.

—Planeaba terminar con esta guerra en su totalidad y acabar con la corrupción que nos llevaría a otra guerra peor—Confeso mientras seguían avanzando, Eri analizaba sus respuestas mientras que Kanade se limitaba solo a escuchar.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —confesó Kanade.

—El señor Darahim es un hombre muy sabio—Comentó—Él me explicó las cosas que yo no sabía y jamás hubiera siquiera intuido. Él me ha explicado la razón de la sequía cuando reina la fertilidad y la razón por la que el pueblo está en contra del palacio.

La atención de Ayase sobre el Kazanari se incrementó ante este comentario, así que viéndolo con sus fríos ojos azulados, finalmente habló: —Así que al fin te has dado cuenta.

—Así es.

—Sabrás también que tu familia es en parte responsable. —Tsubasa cerró los ojos y respiro pesadamente antes de asentir.

—Sé que de no haber sido por mi abuelo y mi tío, no estaríamos en guerra con los invasores, pero... —Centró su mirada en María—...si nada de eso hubiera pasado, ni María ni Serena ni Kirika estarían acá. No puedo contarte los detalles, pero te aseguro que así fue.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con la doncella de jade? —Eri no se acostumbraba nombrar a María por su nuevo nombre.

—Lo que sea necesario para que este bien—Se sinceró—Confío en que Serena sabrá qué hacer, no podría seguir con mi vida si ella no está. No espero que me perdone, pero sí que me deje aunque sea observarla.

— ¿Y con la culpa de tu clan?

—Borrarla con las acciones que podemos realizar ahora. Kazanari Fudou está muerto y aunque no logre recuperar mi liderazgo con la región del norte que se me apoyaran. O por lo menos sé que Kirika lo hará.

—Ese es otro punto—Hablo Kanade, lanzando un ave mensajera al viento, entrenada para ir a Kadingir por Serena, para que pudieran avisarles si lograban encontrar a su hermana. — ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con Shirabe al enviarle una carta? Ella nos confesó que no sabía leer.

—En realidad es solo buscar un golpe de suerte. —Confesó— Si resulta que ella es en verdad quien creo que es, lamento el dolor que le estaría causando a Kirika en estos momentos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó el pelirrojo. Tsubasa se mantuvo callado y aceleró el paso, sabiéndose así más cerca del Kadingir

* * *

Kirika se alzó de la cama con avidez bastante sudoroso. Miro alrededor, notando que junto a él Shirabe continuaba durmiendo, y su semblante era similar a cuando enfermó de tifoidea.

—Kiri-kun... —Llamó con dificultad apenas entre abriendo sus ojos. El rubio se acercó a ella y acaricio los cabellos en su frente.

—Descansa tranquila. Siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré ante todo dess—murmuró contra ella y Shirabe, con una sonrisa, volvió a dormir. Kirika apagó su sonrisa y miró reflexiva a la menor, analizando a fondo lo que le relacionaba su vida con la de ella. Era su guardián, aquel que fue escogido por su verdadera madre para mantenerla a salvo del caos que se desataría y se desató. Su vida estaba sobre ella, era su deber; pero esto lo confundía, ¿quería decir eso que sus sentimientos no eran auténticos? ¿El cariño que tenía hacia Shirabe era también infundado?

Miro su mano donde las letras ABA marcaban su escrito destino por quien creo el Kadingir. Suspiro y miro de nuevo a Shirabe, quien tenía las letras ZAB en su otra mano, podría preguntarle a su mentor acerca del significado, pero dado a que dudaba poderlo ver a la proximidad lo más seguro es que terminara preguntando a Serena o María, aunque Chris-senpai...

—Veo que al final si era cierta mi sospecha—Kirika saltó de su lugar al escuchar a Tsubasa detrás de él. ¿Cuándo fue que había llegado? ¿No se suponía que debía estar casado y consumando su matrimonio en un castillo el cual estaba a dos días de distancia?

Momento...

— ¿Su sospecha? —Cuestionó Kirika anteponiéndolo a la sorpresa de ver a su maestro en Kadingir.

— ¿De verdad, no tuviste ninguna al ver el enorme parecido entre Shirabe y el emperador? —Cuestionó Tsubasa con una sonrisa cansada, sabiendo que de antemano que aquella negativa de su discípulo era verdadera.

—Yo de verdad confié y confiaré en Shirabe dess—Dijo serio, Tsubasa sonrió ante esto sabiendo que era cierto. —Es sólo que estoy dudoso… Hay magia en mí, una magia que me marcó como el eterno guardián de Shirabe.

— ¿No habías dicho antes que siempre la protegerías?

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué tal si sólo fue por ese juramento que no acepté jamás? ¿Qué tal si solo la puedo ver ahora que está en peligro? ¿Qué tal si mis sentimientos por ella no son auténticos y ese cariño que me tiene es sólo una ilusión? —Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la mano de Tsubasa acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, sonriéndole confidente, recordándole aquella ocasión en la que, después de haber intentado pelear contra él, decidiera recogerlo bajo su ala al ver en él un noble corazón y las aptitudes de un guerrero.

—Tal vez conocernos fue destinado para hacerte un digno guerrero protector y leal—Habló Tsubasa—Pero el lazo que creamos como maestro alumno no lo fue. Nuestras vivencias tampoco lo fueron. Mi deber fue entrenarte y todo lo que surgió de allí son nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Maestro?

—Tu deber es proteger a Shirabe, pero tu quisiste hacerlo desde antes de saberlo, ¿no es verdad? —El rubio asintió—Tus sentimientos se crearon a partir de ese deber, así como los de la pequeña Shirabe—Habló en tono conciliador—Ten en cuenta eso, Akatsuki.

Kirika sonrió ante las palabras de su mentor, seguía con dudas, pero la sombra en su corazón ahora era minúscula; así que una vez regresado a él el razonamiento común se cuestionó sobre la presencia de Tsubasa en ese lugar.

— ¿No debería estar en el palacio?

—Maria me fue a buscar, por más que lo intenté… no puedo dejarla ir. —Sonrió tristemente—Me duele el corazón como si hubiese tomado veneno en pensar en la idea de ser el objeto de su odio, ahora por mi impertinencia su vida peligra—Kirika observó como Tsubasa, como pocas veces, se mostraba frustrado y realmente decaído en su ánimo.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella dess?

—Lo mismo que pasó con la mujer que te dio su poder—Dijo avergonzado—Ruego a un milagro que logre hacerla vivir como Finé hizo durante quince años más de su muerte escrita.

—Hay una manera dess—Saltó Kirika de inmediato tomando el papel en el que Tsubasa escribió y usando carboncillo para dibujar sobre el escrito una flor que Tsubasa contadas veces había visto en libros y de la que jamás le habló a Kirika ya que esta flor en específico aparecía cada 3000 años para anunciar la llegada de su salvador, una flor que crecía en la adversidad y que únicamente era producto de leyendas todavía más antiguas que la de la bruja blanca.

— ¿Udumbara, la flor del buen augurio que viene del cielo? —Cuestionó incrédulo. Kirika asintió entusiasmado—Es una locura lo que dices, ni siquiera sabemos de donde crece esa flor, ni siquiera sabemos si ha florecido.

— ¡Lo ha hecho dess! ¡Yo lo vi! —Afirmó—La sacerdotisa lo usó cuando su vida peligraba como hace la Maria, su única oportunidad es esa dess.

— ¿Y dónde lo viste?

—En una cueva bastante vieja y tenebrosa, rebosaba sin agua encima de una roca rodeada por los lobos mientras que estos guiaban a la sacerdotisa.

Tsubasa pareció pensarlo unos momentos antes de que su mente hiciera conexión de los cabos. —La cueva infernal…—Murmuró para sí antes de salir corriendo por la entrada.

— ¡¿Irá así sin más?! ¡¿Dónde quedó su manera analítica de actuar dess?! —No hubo respuesta ante estas preguntas, pues Tsubasa ya estaba bastante lejos.

.

.

—Maestra…—Ese fue el sonido que salió de los labios de Maria en medio de su agonía, cuando del incienso que rodeaba su cuerpo se formó la majestuosa figura de su maestra Finé.

— ¿Recuerdas el hechizo de la apatía?

—Sí

—Una vez que lo pronuncies, tus poderes se incrementarán, nada te lastimará y no necesitarás que te rescaten—Sonrió Fine, acariciando los cabellos de Maria con suavidad, esa caricia materna que tanto deseó hacer con su verdadera hija y que Maria tanto extrañaba de su madre, una caricia que no se sintió cálida al tratarse del espíritu de su mentora. —Una vez recitadas tu martirio terminara, sólo repite después de mí: _"Con estas palabras…"_

.

 _._

Serena se encontraba ansiosa ante la situación, su magia era inservible ante lo que sucedía con su hermana, era el escenario que tanto había temido desde que su maestra les contó su historia con aquel desconocido hombre de los Kazanari, pues conociendo a su hermana como la conocía, era más que obvio que era ella más probable de terminar así.

Lloró con frustración al saberse inútil, su hermana siempre la estaba salvando, y ahora que ella debería de hacerlo era incapaz.

—No es bueno, que una mujer tan linda llore—Serena escuchó en su oído la voz de Kanade antes de que éste le rodeara con sus brazos y le pegara hacia él. —Cuando lo hace, se está resignando al dolor, un ser parasitario que una vez lo dejas entrar, se adhiere a ti.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no es tu hermana—Dijo Serena mientras que Kanade limpiaba sus lágrimas, mirándola entristecido, no arrogante y pícaro como siempre.

—Una vez, el hombre al que considero mi hermano estuvo a punto de morir—Confesó, Serena de inmediato comprendió que se trataba de Tsubasa—Es tan noble que cuando una vida está en riesgo es capaz de sacrificar la suya. Él siempre actúa por el bien común y pocas veces es egoísta. Yo me sentí impotente, frustrado de que aun con todo mi conocimiento, mi poder y mi intención no podía ayudarlo, el veneno que se encajó en él avanzaba cada vez más rápido y rogaba por un milagro.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

—La persona que más le amaba buscó contra todo pronóstico una solución, aferrándose a la esperanza aun cuando recurrir a ese milagro fuese desconocido e inalcanzable.

— ¿Quién vendría siendo esa persona?

—Su propia madre.

—Nuestros padres están muertos, creo que eso lo sabes.

—Pero Maria tiene a alguien que la ama más que su propia vida—Sonrió consolador—No está sola y tú tampoco. Maria puede contar con Tsubasa aun a pesar de todo, y tú siempre podrás contar conmigo, no importa la situación ni en donde este—Acarició sus cabellos y continuó abrazándola. Serena simplemente se permitió romperse en sus brazos.

 _._

 _._

Tsubasa se encontraba jadeante contra la pared de la caverna con antorcha en mano, el sol se estaba poniendo, haciendo el comienzo de su travesía más tétrico. Lo cierto era que en cuanto Kirika le dijo que había una manera de salvar a Maria de una trágica muerte Tsubasa no pudo no correr a su única esperanza. Se sentía tan avergonzado de él, el plan que tenía no valía de nada si Maria moría o lo odiaba, tardó demasiado en comprenderlo, su maldito sentido del deber fue más fuerte que sus sentimientos, pero no más, así se llevara a la perdición, no continuaría siguiendo los pasos de su tío.

Shirabe… Shirabe en teoría era su hija, así que debería ser su prima, ¿no era verdad? El punto es que esa sería una familia más bien secreta, ya que Finé se encargó de acomodar a su hija en la realeza, siendo la cabecilla del palacio y la máxima autoridad del país entero, le otorgaba a Kadingir la mayor arma política; el falso genocidio de Maria a su padre –porque Tsubasa en ningún momento dudó de la inocencia de Maria– sería exonerado como el envenenamiento al emperador del que siguen acusando a su persona y su región de origen a pesar de que quedó demostrado que el asesino no había sido él. El casamiento con Phara tuvo como propósito acercarse a Phael Suyuf para matarlo y así hacer de Shirabe heredera el trono de manera inmediata ya que sospechaba que él borró los recuerdos de Shirabe, pero en agradecimiento a Phara por liberarlo, debió modificar eso, ya que aun si resultaba ser cierto, Shirabe tenía de Kirika para cuidarla, no estaba sola, pues Phael Suyuf guardaba demasiadas cosas.

Pensar en que haría Shirabe a partir de ese momento quedo obsoleto ya recuperado el aliento para continuar por los distintos pasadizos, confiando en que de alguna manera llegaría al místico Udumbara.

Tenía hasta que el incienso con el que Kanade y Serena rodearon a Maria se agotase para llegar, de lo contrario, el mismo cortaría su vientre como castigo a su tardanza.

* * *

 _ **Lamento, enserio la tardanza, estuve por cumplir un mes sin actualizar D:**_

 _ **Lo expliqué en mi página de facebook, pero en resumidas cuentas:**_

 ** _a) Entré en en exámenes, evaluaciones y proyector_**

 ** _b) Me enfermé muy feo, fiebre, tos, gripa, cuerpo cortado._**

 ** _Pensé que podría actualizar durante este fin pero no..._**

 ** _Muchos saben que soy de Argentina, pero que estoy residiendo en el bello país que es México y da la casualidad de que en la ciudad en la que resido se encuentra al lado de donde ocurrió el terremoto. Afortunadamente no llego tan fuerte, estoy bien y no hubo derrumbres, así que aun con mi enfermedad fui a uno de los centros de acopio el sábado (que es cuando escribo regularmente) y el domingo me ocupé, así que me dediqué a escribir lo que faltaba en mi celular mientras me transportaba de mi casa al colegio y de regreso, durante recesos y periodos entre clase, así que perdonen si hay errores por mi troll teclado._**

 ** _En fin, muchas gracias por leer, pasen buena noche n.n_**


	11. X

—Les he fallado. Debo de ser castigado—Dijo el sub-teniente del escuadrón secreto de rodillas en el piso dado que frente a él se encontraban Phael e Izak. Conforme estos avanzaron, los soldados les abrieron paso.

—Verlos después de ir a rezar arruina mi día—Comentó Phael sin sonar molesto, más bien decepcionado de haber perdido el control sobre la región del Norte y un maravilloso soldado. Izak hizo un gesto para indicarles a todos los demás que se pudieran de pie.

—Permítanos redimirnos sometiendo a la región del Norte y matando a Kazanari Tsubasa—Pidió el sub-teniente recibiendo una fría mirada del comandante Izak Malus Dienheim.

—Un hombre enamorado no puede ser líder—Comentó Phael distraído en sus pensamientos. —Déjenlo en paz. La región del norte es cercana al palacio, serán las acciones del próximo nuevo líder de la región las que decidan si son perdonados.

—Su excelencia es muy amable, obedeceré.

—Comandante Dienheim, lo dejo a cargo de las acciones pertinentes—Avisó alejándose de ellos con el propósito de acercarse a su hija, quien se miraba pensativa mientras observaba el reino. — ¿Esa bruja te hizo daño?

Phara negó con la cabeza. —Tsubasa-kun me protegió. —Dijo desviando la mirada al suelo.

—No te sientas mal—Dijo tratando de animarla, pues conocía a su hija y del interés sincero que tenía sobre el peli-azul—Él no te merece ¿quién no querría casarse con mi hija? —Phara sonrió de una manera que a sus ojos se vio cansada.

—Si no tengo el corazón de un hombre, lo dejaré ir—Dijo Phara antes de encarar a su padre—No quiero arruinar tu día, padre.

—Pero…—Le incitó a continuar.

—Tsubasa-kun ha mencionado que para redimirte de tus pecados, debes preparar la venida del heredero.

— ¿Akatsuki regresa con Shul Shagana-sama? —Preguntó contrariado, no era lo más adecuado que el niño estuviera allí, era demasiado arriesgado.

Phara negó una vez más con la cabeza.

—Tsubasa-kun regresará con Oukyo Shagana-sama—Contestó dejando a Phael Suyuf enmudecido.

.

.

Kirika corrió encontrándose con Kanade y Serena quienes le detuvieron de inmediato, con el mayor posándose enfrente de la castaña mientras que ésta se limpiaba las lágrimas que había soltado recién, no quería que nadie las viera, debía verse fuerte.

— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido enano? —Le preguntó Kanade. Kirika solía enojarse cuando le llamaban así, pero ahora no le tomó importancia.

—A la cueva infernal.

— ¿Estás loco? —Le encaró Serena. Kirika negó.

—Tsubasa-san fue hacia allá está buscando la flor del Udumbara para salvar la vida de Maria—Confesó.

— ¿De dónde sacó este loco que allí estaba esa flor, es un mito nada más? —Cuestionó el mayor.

—No es un mito, la bruja blanca lo utilizó para vivir quince años más de los que le correspondía para así poder encontrarme y convertirme en el guardián de su hija.

— ¿Su hija? —Cuestionaron ambos.

—Shirabe—Contestó.

—La maestra jamás tuvo hijos—Alegó Serena.

—Los tuvo, tuvo a Shirabe pero escondió su presencia de todos para que nadie jamás le hiciera daño y me escogió a mi (aun no sé porque) para servirla y protegerla de por vida. —Refutó Kirika—La visitaba en todos sus cumpleaños ya que la convirtió en la hija mayor del palacio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Shirabe es la desaparecida Oukyo Shagana? —Kirika asintió.

—Momento, ¿hace cuánto salió Kazanari-san? —preguntó Serena.

—Hace cuarenta minutos. —Respondió el menor.

.

.

 _Con estas palabras…_

La voz de Finè retumbaba en los oídos de Maria incitándole a que pronunciara el hechizo, pero su maestra siempre fue alguien noble, dudaba que realmente se tratara de ella.

—No…—Musitó en voz baja apenas pudiendo hablar—No por favor… ese hechizo no…—Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, deseando tener la fuerza suficiente para alzar sus manos y dejar de escuchar.

 _Yo acepto…_

—Es demasiado cruel, maestra… no puedo continuar. No puedo.

—Aun no puedes olvidarlo—Musitó Finè con molestia. —Recuérdalo Maria, el amor es el peor veneno de todos para gente como nosotras.

— ¿Pero el odio no es veneno también? —Cuestionó.

—Aun no lo entiendes—Dijo con voz triste—Sólo cuentas contigo, Maria. Así ha sido siempre.

.

.

Tsubasa recorrió con cuidado el oscuro pasillo, sentía que en esa parte en especial debía de tener especial cuidado, pues el silencio era totalmente inquietante. Apenas dio un par de pasos escuchó el aullar de los lobos pero también se sintió mareado y débil. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo y soltando su antorcha alzo la vista encontrándose con la flor reposando sobre una roca rodeada por una pequeña tina de agua, se arrastró en el suelo contra su cuerpo que repentinamente se había vuelto de plomo, viendo como frente a él su tío, Kazanari Genjuuro, se plantaba de pie impidiéndole avanzar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Tsubasa?

—T-Tío…—Dejó escapar.

—Regresa a casa Tsubasa, no hay nada que puedas hacer ya. Esa bruja está dispuesta a morir.

— ¿Quién eres? —Genjuuro jamás diría una cosa como esa, el salvaba aun a los desconocidos y a los enemigos, gracias a eso la región del norte era tan grande.

Los ojos miel de Genjuuro brillaron en plata.

—Soy la razón por la que existe el Udumbara—Contestó mientras que la niebla aumentaba, queriendo dormir a Tsubasa. —Finè vino a mí una vez en busca de salvación pero no pude darle mucho tiempo, ya estaba dispuesta a morir, decidió usar ese tiempo en garantizar la vida de su hija, ¿Qué patético no?

—No es patético salvar la vida de otros.

— ¿Aun a costa de la vida de uno mismo?

—Aun a costa de la vida de uno mismo—Afirmó arrastrándose todavía más, tocando los pies de aquella imagen de su tío. —Salvaré a Maria aunque me cueste la vida.

—Pero has sido tu quien provocó ese estado, ¿por qué la asesinas y después la quieres revivir? —El falso Genjuuro sonrió retorcidamente—Todo tiene consecuencias, Tsubasa.

—Porque yo la amo, algo sin sentimientos como una razón no entendería eso—Contestó tratando de acercarse a las escaleras de piedra que daban a la flor ya que lo que sea que fuera eso, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso, pero sentía como si el camino se hubiese vuelto más largo. —Estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos y todavía el doble de ellas mientras Maria viva.

—La muerte de Maria es LA consecuencia de tus actos. —Recalcó Genjuuro riéndose.

—Entonces toma mi vida en lugar de la suya—Dijo serio tocando por fin el primer escalón y subiendo los otros dos sin importarle las punzadas que sentía su cuerpo y las ganas que sentía de dormir.

—Lo mismo dijo Kazanari Genjuuro cuando tuvo el cuerpo de su amada bruja muerta entre sus brazos—Comentó irónicamente mientras que Tsubasa estiraba su brazo para alcanzar el Udumbara siendo retenido por alguna clase de liana que no tenía idea de donde salió. En ese momento cientos de visiones pasaron por cabeza, visiones que no eran suyas, sino de gente que anteriormente intentó conseguir el Udumbara. Un alarido salió de su boca cuando esa liana comenzó a apretar su brazo y torcerlo con facilidad. Tsubasa movió su otro brazo pero fue rápidamente tomado por otra liana, sintiendo entonces el pesar de todos aquellos que murieron queriendo obtener esa flor. Luchando en contra de esos sentimientos y sensaciones continuó estirando su brazo con el fin de alcanzar el Udumbara, sin notar que conforme pasaban los segundos su cuerpo iba envejeciendo, siendo el polvo su próximo estado de no ser porque sus dedos rozaron la planta devolviéndole la juventud mientras que las mismas lianas lo lanzaron contra una de las paredes golpeando su espalda contra una parte bastante roñosa. No dudaba que tuviera un raspón.

El Udumbara se congeló y frente a él, la "razón" lo miraba con burla. Sonaron nuevamente los aullidos de los lobos junto con las inconfundibles voces de Kirika y Kanade. Antes de perder la noción, el Kazanari vio cómo se acercaban a él junto con Serena, los tres portaban una mirada preocupada. Era verdad, no estaba solo.

—Los dioses han decidido alabar tu perseverancia—Comentó la ilusión—Pero nada en esta vida es gratis y el destino es inevitable—Su risa mandó un escalofrío al Kazanari que en ese momento perdió la consciencia mientras que Kanade, al igual que Kirika se veían serios mientras que Serena desconfiaba. Esa voz sonaba demasiado fría y esa risa sin duda era descarada. Kanade se encargó de llegar a Tsubasa en sus hombros mientras que Serena le guiaba en el camino, era imposible conseguir el Udumbara estando congelado y su hermana continuaba muriendo sin ninguna manera de salvarla. Kirika se quedó quieto, viendo el Udumbara. Sus ojos verdosos brillaron nuevamente como si se derritiesen y se acercó a paso lento a la escalera. La estigma en su mano con las letras ABA se marcó con aun más fuerza en su piel. El rubio se arrodilló frente a la planta y se puso a orar; y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, tanto Kanade como Serena abandonaron la cueva sin el Akatsuki, aunque esto no preocupaba mucho a la menor de las hermanas Cadenzavna, pues confiaba que el menor sería capaz de regresar por su cuenta, después de todo, caminó por aquel lugar con la misma familiaridad que ella, su hermana y Finè hacían, con la diferencia de que él, como su maestra, no parecían necesitar de los lobos guiándoles.

.

.

 _Kazanari Genjuuro se dejó caer arrodillado mientras que las gotas de lluvia lo recorrían sin control. Detrás de él, su padre y su hermano lo miraban atentamente, siendo la mirada de Fudou bastante pesada contrario a la dolida de Yatsuhiro. Frente a él, los ojos desorbitados de Sakurai Ryoko, Finè, le miraban sin vida mientras que la rabia le invadía y deseaba echarse a llorar, correr hasta Kadingir y buscarla en cada rincón, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y prometerle que todo lo demás estaría bien; pero no, no era capaz. Tardó en darse cuenta, pero en su último instante de aquella feroz batalla contra su amada se percató de que no era ella en realidad, sino que había recitado el hechizo de la apatía en un cuerpo que no era originalmente suyo pero que compartían otro. Según recordaba, esa era la más grande y desesperada defensa de un mago, mudar temporalmente tus poderes a un cuerpo artificial para que este muera por ti. Una técnica que sólo puede ser utilizada una vez pero que desgasta tu energía vital y que al combinarse con el hechizo de la apatía creaba un daño mortal, en el mago._

 _—Hiciste bien, Genjuuro—Felicitó Fudou con verdadero orgullo que solo le revolvió el estómago, estaba asqueado, deprimido, enrabiado, decepcionado, de todo. Unos metros frente a él, con sus ropas cubiertas en sangre y su rostro pintado por lágrimas, su mejor amigo, el doctor Ver, le miraba con cólera más que justificada, cólera que quisiera mandarse a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil y llegar a ese extremo. —Tu nación recordará por siempre tu gran hazaña._

 _Ja, gran hazaña._

 _—Si Genjuuro-kun—Dijo Ver con su interminable rabia—Todos recordarán lo que has hecho aquí hoy—Genjuuro se sintió una basura enorme, lo que todos sabrían es que acababa de matar a la mujer de su vida, pero que en realidad ella huiría a donde jamás pudiese encontrarla de nuevo. —Prometo que yo jamás lo olvidaré así como todos los sentimientos de estos tiempos._

 _Fudou Kazanari asintió satisfecho mientras que Yatsuhiro veía preocupado esa hostilidad del mejor amigo de su hermano menor, no conocía la historia completa pero era lo observador que él no era. Ver también amaba a esa maga –se rehusaba a llamarla bruja– y como es lógico, su estado es peor que el de Genjuuro mismo._

 _Genjuuro, con delicadeza, cargó el falso cuerpo de Finé y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, rezando por una pequeña oportunidad para verla aunque fuera un instante en el futuro aunque ella no lo volteara a ver. Necesitaba, antes de morir, verla una vez más. Lloró amargamente, gritando y golpeando el barro mientras cavaba con sus propias manos un lugar apropiado para que una parte de Ryoko descansara como debía._

 _—Ryoko…—Suspiró su nombre mientras acariciaba sus cabellos opacos y sus manos recorrían su ropa para limpiar la sangre con la que manchó su cuerpo gracias a su katana. Le limpió con dedicación e inocencia, dejando solamente su túnica teñida de borgoña, desprestigiándole de su título como la maga (bruja) blanca. —No merezco perdón, pero si ustedes son misericordiosos—Habló cargando nuevamente a la rubia con su vista en el cielo—Denos una oportunidad más en otra vida, en otro tiempo. Déjenos aunque sea reunirnos, se los ruego._

* * *

Cuando Tsubasa de nuevo abrió los ojos, sus sentidos le advirtieron que estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Maria. Frente a él, se encontraban rodeándole Chris, Hibiki, Miku, Kanade, Serena y los demás miembros del Kadingir exceptuando a Shirabe quien seguramente continuaba inconsciente y a Kirika, quien no dudaba se encontrara velando su sueño.

— ¡Maria! —Brotó de sus labios apenas se percató de en donde estaba. A su lado, en la cama contigua, Maria reposaba con sus manos en su vientre, un rostro apacible y sus cabellos rosados opacos que quitaban un poco su belleza reflejada por esa cara durmiente tan tranquila. —No…—Su voz se quebró.

—Cuando regresamos contigo, el incienso se había acabado—Dijo Kanade posando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Ya han pasado un par de horas desde eso…—Musitó Chris tratando de verse fuerte, pero lo cierto era que todos estaban realmente dolidos de haber perdido a su líder de esa manera, y aún así, no podían odiar al responsable que se encontraba justo frente a ellos, peor castigo era verlo quebrándose como ella hizo en vida.

—Tu calidez…—Murmuró Tsubasa— ¿Dónde quedó? Estás tan fría…

Tsubasa se permitió caer sobre ella, se encontraba herido y debilitado, pero era más el efecto en su interior que en su cuerpo, importándole poco la torcedura en su brazo y acariciando el rostro de su hermosa Maria. No había respiración, no había nada. Lágrimas bañaron su rostro y aullidos agónicos invadieron el eco del lugar, no se suponía que eso debía terminar así.

—Maria…—Se abrazó a ella escondiendo su cara en su hombro tratando de no molestar su profundo sueño demasiado—No tengas miedo, estaré contigo, en esta vida y en la otra. Prometo, jamás volveré dejarte afrontar tus miedos sola, te protegeré de todo. No nos volverán a separar.

Su llanto brotó nuevamente aferrándose a ella besando la parte superior de su cabeza, casi rozando sus bollos. Este acto prolongado causó algo que sorprendió a los presentes, pues repentinamente, mientras que Tsubasa pintaba obscuras raíces en su piel, la pálida piel de la Cadenzavna, retomó de nuevo su color y un nuevo llanto acompañó el de Tsubasa, era el de Maria, quien apenas recuperó el sentido de su cuerpo rodeó al peli-azul con sus brazos.

— ¡Tsubasa…! —Exclamo de manera ahogada— ¡Tsubasa…!

— ¡Maria…! ¡Maria…!

Nadie se explicaba que acababa de pasar, pero no les importaba realmente, tenían a Maria de vuelta de manera que se podía considerar un milagro.

Tanto Maria como Tsubasa buscaron refugio el uno con el otro mientras desahogaban sus sentimientos y sonreían con alivio a pesar del cuerpo mal herido de Tsubasa y la extraña sensación que le daba a Maria volver del mundo de los muertos.

—Eres una ilusión en mis ojos. Esto es demasiado bueno para ser real—Le dijo.

—Aún si el amor es el peor veneno, por ti, yo quiero tomarlo todo—Aun con el peso de esas palabras, Maria sonreía abrazándose más a su amado.

.

.

La guerra ya era inevitable después de que una carta misteriosa, junto con la agresión a Leiur Darahim, hijo único de Uriel Darahim, maestro de Ayase, Sonoda, Hoshizora y Nishikino, dejaron en claro que la armada invasora (aliada seguramente con una tropa traidora) ya estaba dentro del país con todo objetivo de conquistar, su único obstáculo era el fuerte luna, Kadingir.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Maria se recuperó, Tsubasa continuaba herido y los antes mencionados discípulos de Uriel se movilizaron junto a los clanes de sus ejércitos para defenderse y expulsar a los conquistadores. Quedando así Tsubasa, Maria, Serena y Kanade al mando. Shirabe continuaba sin despertar y Kirika continuaba sin regresar de la cueva infernal pero Maria tranquilizó a Tsubasa de ir a buscarlo con el pretexto de que había algo encomendado por Fine que debía hacer para que Shirabe despertara, dentro de la caverna.

—La armada Ying es feroz—Habló Kanade, pues él ya los había enfrentado una vez junto a Tsubasa, de hecho por ellos Tsubasa casi moría una vez. —El ejército de Kadingir no será suficiente para proteger el fuerte y los demás clanes no deben moverse de sus posiciones asignadas si queremos expulsarlos definitivamente del país. —Enfatizó.

—Es un momento crítico, debemos olvidar nuestras diferencias y aliarnos con el palacio—Comentó Tsubasa.

—Ancianos—Habló Maria tomando de la mano de Tsubasa—No aliarnos con soldados fue una orden impuesta por la maestra Finè, pero por esta vez, debemos olvidarla.

—Dentro de nosotros se encuentran los hijos del fallecido emperador. Les hemos brindado refugio y el más pequeño, a causa de la incapacidad de la mayor, ha accedido a disponer de todas sus tropas. —Habló Serena con el pequeño Shul Shagana delante de ella.

Los ancianos estaban por protestar hasta que, espontáneamente, Kirika entró junto con Shirabe, ambos vistiendo nuevos conjuntos de ropas, y detrás de ellos, Chris los acompañaba con un arco en su espalda.

—No sólo es eso—Habló Shirabe, sorprendiéndolos a todos por lo cambiada y madura que se veía—Utilizo mi poder real para exonerar tanto a Kazanari Tsubasa como a Maria Cadenzavna Eve de los crímenes de asesinato de los que fueron inculpados y se ha demostrado su inocencia.

Tsubasa se miró sorprendido de que pasara tan rápido.

—Todos los hombres que necesites estarán a tu cargo, inclusive el escuadrón secreto, Tsubasa-san—Dijo Shirabe—Excepto Kiri-kun. El regresará conmigo al palacio junto con mi hermano como protector real y se unirá a tu plan si es necesario.

—Muchas gracias, su majestad—Agradeció Tsubasa sinceramente seguido de los demás.

—Eso no esto todo con lo que cuentas, Tsubasa—El mencionado, junto con Kanade, se giraron sorprendidos encontrándose con Genjuuro Kazanari y Shinji Ogawa, quienes les miraban confidentes, el mayor con el Ame no Habakiri en sus manos.

—T-Tío…

—Sacrificarse por el bien común es lo que debe hacer un líder, y dar la espalda al mundo para proteger a los suyos es la prueba de ello—Dijo Ogawa con una ligera sonrisa que los menores correspondieron.

—Hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer y de lo que me arrepiento y arrepentiré de por vida—Comentó orgulloso Genjuuro entregándole de nuevo a Tsubasa su espada. Lo cierto era que Kirika había salido en dirección a la región del norte para informar a Genjuuro de todo lo acontecido y descubierto por el, liberando al mayor de una parte de su peso. Tsubasa recibió la espada y se giró con Maria transmitiéndole seguridad.

—Tsubasa, aún estás débil por lo que pasaste en la cueva infernal—Recodó Maria al ver lo que pretendía hacer—Iré contigo.

Tsubasa sonrió ante aquella preocupación de su mujer y alistaron cuatro caballos para que la parea de Tsubasa y Maria partiera con Serena a la región del noroeste en donde estaba el más grande aliado del clan dirigiendo desde que Yatsuhiro fue asesinado sin saber aún por quién mientras que Kanade iba a comunicarse con los siempre aislados en Uchiura. Tsubasa habló largo y tendido con el albino quien escuchó con claridad como el menor aseguraba que los Ying no llegarían más allá de la frontera.

Habiendo estado tanto tiempo con Fudou, Ver expuso varias estrategias que, a ojos de Maria y Serena, no eran tan efectivas, pero que verdaderamente eran toda una joya. Genjuuro había preferido permanecer en el fuerte mientras que Kirika partía con Shirabe y Shul a la capital, el Kazanari mayor sabía que el resentimiento de su mejor amigo hacia el sería eterno como su interior culpabilidad y odio a su padre y a sí mismo por orillarse a esos extremos.

—El gran problema aquí es el tiempo—Explicó el doctor—Suponiendo que el ritmo que mantengan los invasores es el mismo, tardarían tres días llegar a este punto—Señaló en donde planeaban emboscarlos—Pero a nosotros, a pesar de estar cerca, nos toma cinco días llegar debido a que debemos escalar las montañas—Rodeo dicha ubicación buscando hacer énfasis.

—Hay un pasaje detrás el fuerte—Dijeron las hermanas al unísono. Ver siempre fue la persona más confiable con la que trató Finé pudo contar.

—Ese conducto les llevará a su retaguardia—Comentó Maria de manera adicional ante las exclamaciones por los soldados. Ver sonrió.

—De acuerdo, ustedes irán al frente mientras que yo me preparo por detrás para dar una sorpresa—Comentó dibujando las diferentes estrategias. Tsubasa miró de nuevo a Ver, esa sonrisa no le inspiraba algo de desconfianza, se veía tan falso…

Igual tampoco tenía mucho para pensar, estaba por iniciar una batalla contra la invasión extranjera, ya después sería lo que fuera.

Tsubasa sonrió, se sentía cada vez más cerca.


	12. XI

Rápidamente la gente del Kadingir se movilizó para salvaguardar sus víveres para poder resistir todo el tiempo en que durara la batalla contra los invasores. Miku, siendo como era, se encargaba de los niños mientras que Hibiki motivaba a aquellos que sentían que todo era pérdida de tiempo. Chris las observaba a la distancia escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de Serena acerca de su importancia dentro de los arqueros, pues si bien no lo demostrara, era un excelente arquero. Su arco, Ichaival, no fallaba jamás un solo tiro.

—Eso es todo por parte de los arqueros—habló Serena en voz alta, a su lado, Kira Tsubasa le respaldaba ya que Kanade salió en compañía de Hoshizora para unir todavía más gente a su batallón contra los invasores mientras que Ayase y Nishikino, alistaban sus clanes a moverse lo más rápido posible, no podían tardar más de tres días y la gente de Kadingir debía dejarlo ese mismo día. El palacio les ofrecía refugio mientras tanto. —Chris-kun…—Llamó—…Ocupó hablar contigo unos momentos más, a solas.

—Claro—Aceptó un poco extrañado, acercándose a su amiga y esperando a que la gente se disolviera— ¿Qué sucede?

Ante su pregunta Serena le otorgó tres frascos diminutos que eran fácilmente capaces de guardarse junto al morral en el que estaban sus flechas.

—Hibiki dijo que te ayudaría—Comentó.

— ¡¿Qué?! Es una locura, esa idiota…—Saltó de inmediato.

—Como sabrás, Miku no pudo dejarla sola—El albino ya sospechaba a dónde quería llegar—No me quedó más que aceptar, pero las dejé estrictamente bajo tu cuidado porque se lo mucho que las quieres a ambas. En esto frascos Maria-neesan está una bebida que curará cualquier herida en cuestión de horas, confío en que no serán necesarias, pero tómalas de todos modos.

—Confiarse no es de guerreros, Serena.

—Eso lo sé, pero tengo fe en que la suerte está de nuestro lado.

—Yo particularmente no confío del todo en los Kazanari, estuvieron por matar a Maria y asesinaron a su maestra. ¿Quién dice que no intentarán terminar el trabajo?

—Yo confío en Amou Kanade y Kazanari Tsubasa, nada más—Comentó Serena. —Además, aun no nos dan motivo para desconfiar.

Chris se mantuvo callado.

—Mejor ve con Miku, que se ve demasiado preocupada por ti en estos momentos. Aprovecha.

— ¡D-Deja eso! —El albino se sonrojó por esa indirecta.

.

.

La paz del palacio se vio interrumpida por una tropa del clan Darahim a cargo de su líder, Leiur Darahim bajo órdenes directas de Akatsuki Kirika, el fiel siervo de la emperatriz Oukyo Shagana y el príncipe Shul Shagana.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Salieron Phael Suyuf— ¿Akatsuki a que has…? —Sus palabras se detuvieron al reparar en Shirabe, quien era rodeada por sus brazos en el mencionado en el caballo frente a la pequeña tropa. —Oukyo Shagana-sama, está con vida… me alegro tanto.

—Seguro que sí—Comentó Shirabe, Kirika miró a Leiur y este movilizó a sus hombres, quienes sometieron al consejero de inmediato. Ante esta reacción, los soldados agredieron a los Darahim sin importarle que la familia real estuviera en esa tropa, con Shul siendo protegido por Leiur.

—Revisen todos los escritos de su propia mano—Ordenó Kirika. Phara, en defensa de su padre, salió del castillo demandando una explicación a que su padre se encontrara sometido de esa forma sin una justificación justa.

—Akatsuki Kirika-san, impero que me explique la razón de esta violencia contra mi padre y la alianza con los traidores.

—Eres su hija, ¿no? Phara Suyuf—Cuestionó Shirabe, la castaña asintió—Tsubasa-san pidió misericordia por ti y tu padre. Lamentablemente, tu padre no merece tal derecho e intuyo que no conoces la situación.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando su majestad tenía doce años, cuando Shul-sama apenas cumpliría el año de vida, fue secuestrada—Comenzó Kirika—Siendo uno de los responsables su padre, quien le condujo con quien le haría perder la memoria que acaba de recuperar, y no solo eso, sino que también se ha aliado con las fuerzas invasoras para mantener así un control totalitario sobre el país. Bajo el pretexto de una deuda para permanecer dentro del palacio, deuda de la que el emperador se dio cuenta y condujo a su muerte con las píldoras rojas con las que se incriminó a mi maestro, Kazanari Tsubasa.

Phara quedó sorprendida, pues nunca pensó que su padre pudiera llegar a ser de esas personas que atentaban contra el palacio únicamente para conseguir poder.

—No creas esas cosas, Phara, esto es un malentendido. —Alegó Phael.

— ¡Su majestad! —Llamó uno de los soldados saliendo del recinto del consejero con un pergamino en mano que Leiur indicó se otorgara a Phara y que esta lo leyera en voz alta, era un documento en donde pretendía hacerse el heredero al trono a causa de no haber más descendencia del antiguo emperador dejando a Phara como su sucesora.

—Entonces mi tarea no era proteger a Shul, sino simplemente alejarlo por siempre del palacio—Comentó Kirika molesto por haber sido usado de esa manera, pero en parte sabiendo que de no ser por eso, Shul posiblemente no seguiría vivo.

Phael permaneció en silencio mientras que Phara procesaba como su amado padre la utilizó como ficha de cambio. Ya que al casarse ella con Tsubasa solo estaba agilizando el trámite y anexando las regiones de los Kazanari que no eran propiedad del palacio.

—Solo fallaste al no asegurarte que muriera y recobrara todos mis recuerdos sobre cómo en un simple paseo me entregó con quienes se encargarían de mí—Acusó Shirabe molesta. Phael comenzó a reír sin motivo aparente. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que tú también fallaste en algo primordial, tu seguridad. —Comentó Phael, en ese momento una flecha se clavó en el hombro del rubio. Decenas de arqueros se dejaron ver en los alrededores de aquella entrada, Kirika, resistiendo el dolor, sacó la flecha de su hombro y, junto con Leiur, hizo correr los caballos hacia el interior, tomando el joven Darahim también a Phara bajo su custodia.

—La carta—Exclamó Leiur una vez dentro de las paredes seguras del castillo mientras que sus demás soldados se movilizaban y acaban con más arqueros al tiempo que soldados de tierra invadían el palacio, algunos con el uniforme que utilizaban en la región del noroeste perteneciente a los Kazanari y otros con los del palacio—Seguramente fue interferida, dejando únicamente a los soldados traidores aquí y mandando a los leales con Maria-san.

— ¡Es una emboscada dess! —Reaccionó Kirika— Los están preparando para morir dess. El traidor está en las filas Kazanari, en la región del noroeste dess.

—Shul-sama, escuché—Habló al niño en sus brazos que se encontraba llorando asustado y ya abajo del caballo mientras que Kirika bajaba a Shirabe—Lo dejaré a cargo de Akatsuki-san, el lo protegerá como hizo antes, ¿entendido?

— ¿Y tú que harás? —preguntó Kirika alarmado.

—Debo dirigir a mi gente, ustedes deben ir a los pasillos subterráneos y no salir de allí hasta que todo esté en orden de nuevo. Confío en que sus majestades estarán seguras en sus manos.

— ¿De verdad merezco igualmente protección? Llevó en mis venas la sangre de un traidor—habló Phara.

—No estabas involucrada—Comentó Shirabe—La sangre de los progenitores no los ata a ellos.

Dicho esto, Shirabe se vio cautiva dentro de su propio castillo mientras que Kirika eliminaba uno a uno los soldados que habían logrado infiltrarse e iban hacia ellos. Una persecución bastante curiosa, pues Shul iba sobre la espalda de Kirika para avanzar más rápido. Una vez llegados a la antigua habitación de Shirabe terminaron rodeados por unos cuantos que lograron descifrar su recorrido. El Akatsuki rápidamente comenzó a batallar con ellos para que los demás pudieran entrar y sellar la puerta; Shul, fue el primero en entrar en los refugios junto con Phara, pero justo cuando Shirabe estaba por igualmente hacerlo, terminó siendo golpeada con el cuerpo de Kirika.

—Tienes talento y perseverancia, es una lástima que tenga que matarte—Comentó uno de ellos alzando su espada, Shirabe lo reconoció como uno de los que "le cuidaban" tiempo atrás un poco tarde, cuando este se fue hacia ella— ¡Pero primero acabaré contigo maldita mocosa!

En cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Kirika se alzó para protegerle en un abrazo, tomando el Igalima, que misteriosamente fue rodeado por un aura verdosa, y acabando con la vida del hombre de un solo tajo.

—Parece que este es mi límite—Dijo Kirika débil.

— ¡Kiri-kun!

—El pasaje aún no está cerrado, entra y espera a que Leiur-san se haga cargo de todo lo demás.

— ¡Kiri-kun! ¡Kiri-kun! —Fueron los gritos de la emperatriz que abrazaba el cuerpo del guarda espaldas de su hermano menor, el príncipe Shul Shagana.

—Vaya, vaya… Al parecer ese mocoso sí que era importante para ti—Sonrío otro de los soldados fieles al doctor y a Phael, el mismo que tiempo atrás robó su inocencia sin rastro alguno de compasión. —Me sorprende que resistiera tanto del veneno que insertamos en las flechas y en nuestras espadas.

Shirabe le miró con rabia, molesta de que su amado terminara en esa situación gracias a ese desgraciado.

— ¡Woah! ¡Qué mirada más fiera! Anda continúa—Alentó el castaño temerario, sintiendo como su piel se helaba cuando esa mirada le devolvió la mirada más sangrienta de todas, brillando ahora en amarillo con sus pupilas rasgadas como gato.

Shirabe no dijo nada mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura rosa, la prueba innegable de que había heredado los poderes de su verdadera madre. Ahora demostraría que tanto los sentimientos influían en la magia de una maga y porque dañar a su persona más amada era la peor de las ideas. Si no podía salvarlo, al menos derramaría la sangre necesaria para aliviar su dolor.

.

.

—Maria-neesan, las tropas invasoras se acercan cada vez más, llegarán en cosa de dos horas y no hay señal de nuestras tropas—Se acercó Serena rápidamente a Maria en su caballo.

Maria miró interrogante a su hermana, viendo a los alrededores y notando que era cierto.

— ¡Doncella de Jade! —Fue el grito de uno de sus hombres que corría hacia ella a caballo, cayéndose antes de siquiera poder llegar al batallón de sesenta hombres con el que contaba, diez arqueros estratégicamente posicionados escondidos a los alrededores. Maria y Serena rápidamente se acercaron a el, dándose cuenta de que utilizó sus últimos momentos de vida en ir hacia ellas, pues en cuanto lo tocaron notaron como dejó de respirar. Maria alzó la mirada, era uno de los que esperarían a las tropas en el fuerte.

—El fuerte está en peligro.

—Maria-neesan, debes regresar—Pidió Serena.

—No puedo dejarte sola con esta amenaza y con tan pocos hombres. —Rebatió Maria preocupada por su hermana menor.

—Puedo apañármelas, ya he crecido y no estaré sola; y tú tampoco. —Maria vio a sus compañeros de batalla, recordando a sus aliado que prometieron llegar, confiaría en su palabra y confiaría en Serena.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor. —Pidió acariciando sus cabellos, como recordaba que sus padres hacían antes de que durmieran.

—Claro que lo hare—Al decir esas palabras, un cuervo voló sobre ellas.

* * *

Tsubasa entró dirigiendo las tropas que anteriormente habían sido de su padre y que temporalmente residían con el doctor a Kadingir. Calmos, les esperaban Ogawa y Genjuuro junto con la mitad de los hombres del fuerte, sesenta hombres. El doctor entró despues de Tsubasa una vez el puente abajo, con trescientos hombres más detrás de él, los cuales, una vez adentro rodearon todo el fuerte desde adentro, quedándose totalmente quietos.

—Genjuuro, veo que sigues como siempre, tan fuerte e imponente. —Comentó el Ver bajándose de su caballo.

—Tú… te ves bastante cambiado desde la última vez…—Dijo Genjuuro.

—Doctor. Estamos atrasados, el tiempo realmente apremia en esta situación. Si tardamos más la nación caerá.

—Tienes razón, Tsubasa-san—Dijo Ver, saltando hacia Genjuuro, cortando su brazo con una daga envenenada. — ¡Sometan Kadingir y no dejen prisioneros!

De inmediato las tropas del noroeste atacaron a los soldados del fuerte, con Tsubasa uniéndose a esa batalla sorpresa, con Ogawa ayudando a Tsubasa a defender a la gente de Maria mientras que Genjuuro tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver con Genjuuro.

—No puedo creer que realmente esperaras que trabajara contigo nuevamente ahora que Yatsuhiro no está conmigo para contenerme—Dijo Ver mirándole con desprecio.

—Todo lo de Ryoko acabó muchos años atrás. —Dijo Genjuuro, un poco titubeante, para él nunca había terminado.

—Para mí no, Genjuuro—Comentó Ver—Ryoko siempre permanecerá viva para mí, porque tú, ni su nombre mereces pronunciar. Te lo dije, siempre viviría lo que hiciste, siempre lo recordaré y jamás seré capaz de perdonarte.

Tsubasa intentó atrapar al doctor por sorpresa, pero quien se sorprendió fue él, al notar que sabía cómo luchar con espadas, pues llevaba una escondida en su bata. Ver desvió su espada y con una coordinada coreografía lograba atacar y defenderse de ambos Kazanari que le atacaban al mismo tiempo, logrando deshacerse parcialmente de Genjuuro con su potencializado veneno que inyectó por medio de los diferentes cortes. Ogawa se unió a la lucha, sacando sus mejores técnicas de ninja, pero la avasallante cantidad de hombres en su contra los hacían separarse cada cierto tiempo y actuar el doble de lo que lo hacía Ver, cansándolos después de media hora bajo el mismo patrón. Sabiendo que el veneno afectaba la movilidad y la fuerza de su tío, Tsubasa comenzó a tratarlo de alejar mientras que reducía su combate contra ver a uno contra uno en técnica de espadas. Una batalla de movimientos bastante rápidos y de golpes bastante fuertes, pues cada choque entre sus hojas resonaba por todo el fuerte.

Ver supo que tuvo ventaja cuando logró hacer dos cortes al menor de los Kazanari al mismo tiempo que este y no sintió ningún ardor. Tsubasa era tan honorable que nunca recurría al veneno, que lástima. Los que jugaban limpio nunca ganaban, por eso Ryoko estaba muerta.

—Tu esgrima es igual que tu ataque a caballo—Comentó Tsubasa una vez ambos se miraron detenidamente—Y el ardor de este veneno solo es causado por la alquimia de los invasores. Estás aliado con la armada Ying.

Ver sólo sonrió con descaro afirmando todo sin necesidad de hacer más.

—Maria solo hirió a mi padre, pero fuiste tú quien lo mató para hacerte con sus tropas y ahora conquistas Kadingir para las fuerzas de Ying—Le miró con cólera, Ver se lanzó hacia él en un rápido movimiento, encajando su espada contra una de sus piernas, haciendo que Tsubasa cayera rápidamente. Era verdad, pidió ayuda para rescatar la vida de Yatsuhiro, pero lo hizo cuando era imposible hacerlo, aprovechando la agresión de Maria a Yatsuhiro al haber utilizado su nombre en todas las negociaciones fallidas contra Kadingir.

—Dime, ¿te aliarías con la gente que destruyó a lo que más amabas? ¿Soportarías que incluso su recuerdo sea tratado como escoria? —Tsubasa intentó atacarle una vez más, pero traspilló en un momento crucial y Ver le sometió contra uno de los pilares del fuerte, encajando su espada en su hombro en un punto no vital. Que el veneno lo matara, no su hoja. —Por respeto a Kazanari Yatsuhiro no te mataré por mi hoja.

.

.

Cuando Maria llegó a aquel hogar que su maestra le brindó, apenas retuvo las lágrimas al ver los cuerpos mutilados sobre el suelo y otros tantos colgados de los pies, deshonrándolos completamente. En el centro, en donde ella siempre habló a su gente, se encontraba rodeado por los soldados y otros cuantos cuerpos apilados con Tsubasa encadenado encima de ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, no podría ser posible que…

— ¡Tsubasa! —Su amado reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar su voz.

—Maria, vete de aquí—Fueron sus palabras— ¡Que te vayas! —ordenó.

—Doncella de jade—Habló Ver a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella—te esperaba, última creación de mi hermosa Ryoko. Entrégate a mí ahora, y no perecerás, como los Kazanari harán.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Preguntó en un reclamo, Ver rió.

—Vengar las malas acciones que llevaron este país a su destrucción, eliminar a la escoria de los Kazanari, y sobre todo… acabar con la magia para siempre—Confesó— ¡Atrápenla!

— ¡Si señor! —Esa fue la contestación de todos los soldados restantes que no dudaron en ir hacia ella, una batalla bastante injusta en cualquier ángulo que se viera. Maria tomó ventaja rápidamente gracias a sus poderes, potencializando sus golpes y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo; pero desde su lugar, Tsubasa notó algo inusual en ella, sus movimientos eran fantasmas y sus ojos ya no brillaban como si estuviesen derritiéndose, sino que parecía más bien que se rompiera en fragmentos, como rocas y no como gemas. Un campo le rodeó inmediatamente y todos los ataques comenzaron a rebotar; Tsubasa solo se preguntó cuándo Maria aprendió esa habilidad, no le daba buena espina. De un momento a otro, Maria estaba de su lado, dejándolo caer, liberándolo de su suspensión pero no de su atadura, pues en ese momento Ver supo que debía interferir, alejando a Maria de Tsubasa y tomando a éste como rehén, quien sentía cada vez más los efectos del veneno al que Genjuuro se sometió hace una hora apenas.

El pie de Ver ejerció fuerza sobre una de las heridas más grandes de Tsubasa causando que soltara un alarido y que Maria rápidamente se lanzara hacia él, pero alzando su cuerpo hizo que Maria bajara su ataque y permaneciera cerca de doctor, quien no dudó en atacarla. Pateando el cuerpo de Tsubasa lejos de él, encerró a Maria, y halando de su cuerda, de nuevo detuvo el ataque de Maria quien no quería lastimar más a Tsubasa de lo que ya estaba, ocasionando que Ver enterrara su espada en ella en dos ocasiones, y que cuando ésta por fin pudiera alejarse, tomar a Tsubasa por el cuello y amenazar su vida con un solo tajo sin realizar. Maria lo miró temerosa, incrédula de que el aliado al padre de su amado amenazara así con su vida, sin más; ella estaba inconsciente al hecho de que frente a ella se encontraba el asesino de Yatsuhiro y que llevó la tifoidea a Kadingir.

El filo apenas rozó su piel, y cuando la primera gota cayó de su cuello, Maria dejó caer su espada.

— ¡No Maria! —Tsubasa perdió el control. Ver soltó su agarre y Tsubasa cayó de rodillas ya incapaz de sostener su propio peso—Déjame aquí y huye. —Maria no respondió y dio un par de pasos hacia él. — ¡Maria! —Suplicó.

Maria se arrodilló ante Tsubasa y acarició su rostro, los soldados de Ver le rodearon y le sometieron quitándole su reliquia y atándole como a Tsubasa.

—Llévenlos a las prisiones subterráneas—Ordenó Ver—Una vez que terminemos con este lugar, también lo haremos con ellos.

* * *

 _ **Sé lo que piensan: ¿3k?**_

 _ **Perdon, perdón, pero es que quería dejarlo todo para el capítulo siguiente ¡Por fin llegamos al capítulo final de gemas! (no lloren) El siguiente es definitivamente ya el último capítulo y seguimos con el epílogo.**_

 _ **Lo avisé en mi página de FB, pero a quienes no me siguen (les recomiendo que lo hagan, el link está en mi perfil), dejaré en pausa en "Producto" por un par de semanas por cuestiones personales, pero solo con esa, no se angustien, no me quedo en hiatus.**_

 _ **En fin, nos leemos en dos semanas con el capítulo final de Gemas cían y topacio azul dess~~~**_


	13. finis

Toda la capital se sumió en el terror en cuanto el cuerpo de la nueva emperatriz se alzó en los cielos, rodeándose de un aura rosada mientras que las nubes se oscurecían y el sol se ocultaba conforme la luna comenzaba a salir. Era una escena similar a la que los pocos testigos del poder de Finé temían por repetir. Shirabe se alzó al centro del palacio a veinte metros de altura ante la mirada incrédula de los soldados traidores, Phael, Phara, Leiur e inclusive del mismo Shul, sus manos se alzaron y con esto la tierra tembló, haciéndolos a todos incapaces de siquiera permanecer en pie. Leiur clavó su espada sobre uno de los pilares para sostenerse pero esto no duraría por siempre, pues la majestuosa estructura del palacio se venía abajo, sepultando a los pocos inocentes que quedaron en medio de ese revuelo en escombros.

Ojos ambarinos con su pupila rasgada veían con ira a los soldados traidores, la lluvia comenzó a caer y comenzó a crearse una tormenta en el cielo, recorrió todo lo que su mirada abarcó y decidió que no sería mala idea extenderse también a los soldados que huían y a los que estaban por llegar.

Shirabe no lo notó, pero una figura femenina mayor vestida de blanco emanó de ella, con sus rubios cabellos ondeándose como los cabellos azabaches de Shirabe podia verse debajo de la capucha. De nueva cuenta la capital experimentaba la furia de una bruja, pero esta vez, no había debilidad que menguara su estallar. Lo que Shirabe tampoco notó, fue el cuerpo de su rubio guardián que era arrastrado por Leiur.

.

.

Cuando el batallón de Ying hubo llegado a donde Serena esperaba con su pequeño batallón se desencadenó una verdadera masacre. Desde su lugar, Chris comenzó a disparar a las cabecillas que dirigían la tropa en caballos, contrario a los demás que iban a pie. Sonrió con un poco de orgullo al notar que no falló ni un solo tiro, lamentablemente esto alertó a los invasores, quienes rápidamente utilizaron sus escudos como una coraza y se las ingeniaron para que sus mismos arqueros contraatacaran con una verdadera lluvia de flechas; contrario a ellos, las fuerzas de Kadingir no tenían un equipo militar, estaban totalmente descubiertos, por lo que tuvieron que esconderse bajo los árboles y juntarse contra las rocas que marcaban el camino mientras que Serena, con su magia creaba un escudo para sí y quienes quedaron atrapados en el medio sin poder cubrirse, cayendo de rodillas cansada, si bien su manejo de magia era superior al de su hermana, lo cierto era que Serena tenía poca resistencia, ya que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para todo el poder que albergaba.

— ¡Serena cuidado! —Gritó Miku lanzándose sobre ella con la intención de cubrirle de las dagas que surgieron de la nada, pero que la pelinegra había notado que eran capaces de atravesar ese escudo mágico impenetrable.

— ¡Miku! —El grito de Hibiki alertó a Chris, quien inmediatamente giró con ellas, notando como, en cámara lenta, uno de los soldados que más avanzados estaban clavaba su espada en la rubia, Chris, rápidamente reaccionó y lanzó una flecha contra el agresor, descuidando a quienes estaban bajo su mando, y sin importarle más, se acercó a ellas y sacó de su bolso dos de los tres frascos con los hechizos de curación y roció uno sobre cada una, quedando con uno más en su morral que esperaba no tener que usarlo.

—Se los pido de corazón, escóndanse, ya han hecho suficiente, Serena y yo nos ocuparemos de esto—Imperó Chris, Hibiki miró a Miku.

—Miku se esconderá, yo me quedaré aquí—Dijo Hibiki con seguridad. Chris negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú tambien—Le dijo—Quiero que las dos estén seguras.

—No te dejaré aquí solo con el peligro, Miku no me lo perdonaría.

—Pero si alguna de ustedes está en peligro sería yo quien no me lo perdonaría.

Repentinamente sintieron como toda la tierra comenzó a temblar como si se quisiese partir. Chris rápidamente alzo la mirada identificando como ese temblor provenía de sus espaldas desde la capital, y que por tanto solo ayudaba a que sus enemigos detuvieran parcialmente sus ataques y que ellos se aferrasen a lo que encontraran para no permitirles la oportunidad de doblegarse completamente. Viendo esto como una oportunidad, Serena se elevó en los cielos y protegió a todos sus aliados con ese escudo y disparó cientos de llamaradas al ejército enemigo destruyendo la primera división de ataque y a los que ya estaban en su territorio, pero entonces su respiración se volvió errática y se desplomó sobre la tierra en cuando el temblor fue detenido mientras que la tormenta en la capital comenzaba expandirse hasta donde estaban. Serena se levantó una vez más y extendió sus dagas lista para lanzarse al ataque directo.

—Por favor Hibiki, cuídala—Pidió Chris yendo hacia Serena extendiendo su arco. Hibiki tomó la mano de Miku y le impidió seguirlo, por poco no la contaban y sabía que de continuar allí, a la larga, representarían una carga para el albino. Pronto podrían ayudarlo, pero no sería en esa ocasión.

—Estamos jodidos—Comentó Serena aleatoriamente.

—Debemos resistir de todas maneras, es todo lo que nos queda. —Dijo Chris preparando un puñado de flechas, comunicándoles a los pocos arqueros que quedaban que cambiasen su posición con varios gestos.

—Aquí vamos—Suspiró la maga subiéndose sobre un caballo y lanzándose contra los invasores cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer junto con la lluvia de flechas que mandaron los guerreros del Fuerte Luna, y tal cual como pasó con Shirabe, una figura femenina moviéndose con gracia con vestimentas blancas y cabellos rubio cenizo emanó de su espalda, pero solo Chris fue capaz de ver eso.

.

.

— ¿Sabes algo, Tsubasa? Desde el primer día que te vi, mi vida se volvió alegre—Comentó Maria atada sobre uno de los pilares con unas cadenas similares a las que utilizaron para inmovilizar a Tsubasa y colgarlo anteriormente, ahora el líder de los Kazanari se encontraba frente a él viéndole sonriente por esas palabras. Tsubasa sabía ya de antemano el triste pasado que unía el destino de Maria a ser la líder en Kadingir.

—Conocerte me enseñó el significado de anhelar—Maria sonrió ante esto, pues sabía que Tsubasa era prácticamente un robot gracias a lo hablado con él y como Kanade se lo encomendó en medio broma medio enserio poco antes de que se separasen.

— ¿Sentimos algo después de morir? —Ser optimistas es algo que no podían ser, ambos estaban conscientes de que tanto Maria como Tsubasa eran las esperanzas de la gente que habían reunido en la región del Noroeste y de Kadingir, estando ellos cautivos y debilitados, con Tsubasa al borde de la muerte y con Maria tratando de batallar contra el veneno que el doctor Ver insertó directamente en su sangre por medio de una inyección, ¿Qué más opción tenían? — ¿Recordaremos a quien amamos? Si morimos ahora, nadie sabrá cuanto nos amamos tú y yo.

Tsubasa le miró con tristeza apenas entreabriendo sus ojos y dejando que su cuerpo lo sostuviese el pilar al que estaba atado.

 _Si pronuncias el hechizo de la apatía tendrás el poder de salvarlo._

La voz de Fine fue escuchada por María una vez más.

 _¿Lo harás?_

María estiró su mano lo más que las cadenas se lo permitieron, como era de esperarse no podia alcanzar a Tsubasa.

—Acepto.

— ¿Aceptas? —Cuestionó Tsubasa confundido— ¿Qué significa eso?

 _De inmediato, lo olvidarás todo. No sentirás amor por él, ¿lo aceptas aun así?_

Maria no respondió a las palabras de Tsubasa, solo lo miró correspondiendo su tristeza.

—No lo acepto. —Dijo con firmeza—Pero no hay opción.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Maria? —Nuevamente Maria no respondió, simplemente se apoyó contra otro de los pilares y le vio con ojos llorosos.

—Si un día envejezco y pierdo la memoria, prométeme que lo recordarás por mí—Pidió de manera pausada luchando para que su voz no sonase quebrada, tenía demasiadas ganas de ponerse a llorar en ese instante.

—Lo prometo—Dijo Tsubasa sintiéndose cada vez más débil sucumbiendo al veneno como Genjuuro y Ogawa hicieron hace un par de horas, estaba cada vez más cerca del fin. El doctor era un verdadero privilegiado en ese campo—Si algún día olvidas todo lo que fuimos, te repetiré nuestra historia una vez cada día, cada mes, cada año, por siempre—Si es que lograban sobrevivir.

—Si algún dia la mujer que conoces te ataca, no la culpes—Suplicó con sus lágrimas ya desbordándose.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó Tsubasa con temor.

—Debes saber que no es su intención.

— ¿Recitarás el hechizo de la apatía? —Maria solo incrementó su llanto, el cuerpo de Tsubasa fue rodeado de manera imperceptible para la mayor por una tenue aura azulada— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, no! —Se removió luchando inútilmente contra sus ataduras.

—Solo quiero que vivas.

—No vale la pena Maria. —Tsubasa también comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que una vez que Maria recitara ese hechizo terminaría de la misma manera que Fine lo hizo, se repetiría la trágica historia de la bruja blanca—No quiero que me olvides. Si no puedo estar contigo ¿de qué sirve vivir?

Maria cerró los ojos con pesar y comenzó a recitar los primeros versos del hechizo. La tormenta comenzó a crecer y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar así como la tierra, soportando un segundo terremoto ahora gracias a la discípula favorita de Finè, los débiles pilares comenzaron a romperse y las rocas encima de ellos cayeron como gotas de agua una detrás de la otra, Tsubasa observó a su alrededor, viendo como todo cambiaba y sintiendo repentinamente como sus fuerzas se recuperaban, Maria estaba sanándolo. Los vientos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y Tsubasa fue testigo de cómo el veneno dentro de su ser se transfería a Maria, quien era rodeada por un aura negruzca de acorde a su vestido mientras destrozaba sus ataduras como tijeras al papel. Ojos aguamarina brillaron en una frialdad superior a los glaciares contra esos ojos del color del mar más vulnerables que un recién nacido.

—Esperaré por ese dia…—Dijo cuándo Maria se acercó a él debatiéndose entre atacarlo o dejarlo morir allí mismo, acercando su mano a su cuello sintiendo como se quemaba al contacto, alejándose y liberándolo antes de brotar nuevamente a la superficie. Su mente solo tenía una misión, asesinar al intruso en el fuerte luna, Kadingir, El Doctor Ver.

.

.

Leiur examinó más de cerca las heridas en el cuerpo de Kirika, no eran profundas, pero sin duda toda la sangre que emanaba de ellas le dejaría al borde de la muerte. Por si fuera poco, el factor del veneno disminuiría cada vez más la posibilidad de salvarlo de no ser por el verde resplandor que cubría cada una de sus heridas, haciendo que sangre contaminada por el veneno, sangre negra, cayera de él mientras que las heridas se cicatrizaban a una velocidad que solo podía ser posible con la magia de por medio.

— ¿Kirika-kun estará bien? —Preguntó Shul asustado por los diferentes terremotos que habían sacudido la tierra durante las últimas dos horas junto con los diferentes estallidos de los cielos y por el estado de su "cuidador" y el mejor amigo de su hermana, ¿o era su pareja?

—Me atrevo a decir que sí, pero lo que me preocupa en este momento, es el estado de la emperatriz—Contestó Leiur viendo todo el caos que se estaba desatando.

—Shirabe…—Murmuró Kirika entre delirios, Phara al tocarlo notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. ¿Acaso solo quedaba esperar por un milagro?

— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Shul señalando a la nada.

—No hay nadie allí, su majestad—Dijo Phara.

—Claro que sí, hay una sacerdotisa vestida de blanco. —Leiur miró atentamente a donde el niño señalaba pero al igual que la castaña, no veía nada.

— ¿Y qué? —Cuestionó el Darahim preocupado.

—Solo mira a Kirika-kun y acaricia sus heridas. —Contestó el menor. Eso no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente? ¿A qué se habían ido a meter?

* * *

 _En un mismo espacio sin oscuridad, sin ruido, solamente luz y silencio, se encontraban cinco figuras de pie viéndose con incredulidad de estar compartiendo el mismo espacio tan surreal._

 _Tsubasa miraba a su discípulo frente a él mientras que a su lado estaba su ya fallecido tío y a su izquierda, se encontraban Shirabe y Finè, con la primera inconsciente siendo sostenida parcialmente. Kirika no tardó en reaccionar, rápidamente corrió hacia Shirabe mientras que los Kazanari se quedaban congelados en su lugar gracias a la presencia de la bruja blanca que Genjuuro tanto amó y que tanto deseó ver una vez más, la misma bruja blanca de la que Tsubasa escuchó hablar a su propia bruja de cabellos coral, su doncella de jade._

 _— ¡Shirabe, reacciona! —Pidió Kirika preocupado._

 _—No te preocupes, el hecho de que no esté consciente es algo bueno—Comento Finé sin despegar su mirada de Genjuuro._

 _— ¿Qué está pasando, Ryoko?_

 _—Las consecuencias de tu cobardía y tu egoísmo—Respondió con acidez. Tsubasa le miró con seriedad. —No tienes idea de cómo los Custodians han decidido juntar nuestros destinos por tu deseo egoísta de vernos una vez más._

 _—Ryoko, yo…_

 _— ¿Por qué no pudiste ser un poco más como tu sobrino? —Reprochó Ryoko—Lo estuve observando todo el tiempo, intenté convencer a Maria de que se alejase de él al ver cómo podía repetirse nuestra historia en ellos pero después me di cuenta de que solamente estaban cerrando el ciclo que dejaste inconcluso con mi muerte y con el Ver; ahora estoy sellada en nuestra descendencia y se está dibujando una maldición sobre todos nosotros, la incapacidad de comprendernos, la maldición de Balal, el pecado original._

 _— ¿Qué pasará ahora con Maria? —Tsubasa decidió dejar de lado aquello centrándose en su amada quien ahora no era más que una muñeca asesina. Finè rio con una carcajada irónica provocando un escalofrío en Tsubasa._

 _—Maria está muerta desde antes que recitara el hechizo—Comentó Fine con molestia—Si tan solo le hubieses hablado de tu plan antes de simplemente realizarlo el lado oscuro de la magia no le hubiese obligado a cambiar su cuerpo por otro para sobrevivir._

 _—Momento, eso quiere decir que…_

 _—Maria acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte al recitar el hechizo de la apatía._

 _— ¡¿Entonces porque le sugeriste tanto recitarlo?! —Reclamó Tsubasa sabiendo que si no fuera por Fine, por nadie más Maria recitaría eso._

 _—No he sido yo, sino mi parte maligna atrapada en el mundo físico. —Contestó con calma—Ahora mismo nos encontramos en mi santuario, mi mundo espiritual._

 _— ¿Cuál es el propósito de eso? —Interrogó el menor de los Kazanari._

 _—La magia del Udumbara está guardada dentro de tu cuerpo—Comentó la bruja—Si logras expulsarla de ti y dirigirla hacia ella puedes salvarla. Sabes que antes de pelear contra Gen cambié mi cuerpo a otro ¿no? —Tsubasa asintió._

 _—La medida más desesperada de un mago._

 _—Maria lo realizó cuando buscabas el Udumbara con tal de no recitar el hechizo—Informó—Es por eso que continuó con vida aun cuando el incienso se acabó, fue esa la razón de su mágica "resurrección", se acorraló ella sola y no hizo más que encerrarse desde que decidió regresar a Kadingir._

 _—Dígame como debo manejar esta magia para salvarla—Suplicó._

 _—El Udumbara es incontrolable Tsubasa, los dioses deciden como accionarlo—Dijo con pesar—Lo que si puedes hacer es lo siguiente…_

 _Tsubasa escuchó atentamente la explicación de Finé mientras que sentía como comenzaba a desvanecerse, su tiempo dentro de aquel "santuario" estaba terminando, era momento de despertar, así como Kirika quien comenzaba a asustarse al ver que no era capaz de tocar el cuerpo de Shirabe, pero en parte entendiendo que la magia que Finè guardó en él estaba terminando de sanar su cuerpo._

 _— ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —Preguntó Genjuuro cuando quedaron él y Ryoko a solas._

 _—Quedarás encerrado en la luna y Finè, al cambiar tantas veces el destino, vagará y sufrirá mientras nos sirve hasta que decidamos el momento adecuado para su reencuentro. —Respondió una voz más gruesa, pero ninguna figura se dejó ver. Una barrera se interpuso entre ellos cuando Genjuuro quiso estirarse y tocar a Ryoko una vez más—No comas ansías, sé paciente y valiente. No dudes en seguir tu corazón ni temas ser quien eres._

 _._

 _._

Chris se encontraba agotado, las flechas se habían terminado y luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo sin conocimiento alguno para blandir una espada. Los soldados invasores parecían una plaga interminable, pues cada vez eran menos sus hombres pero la cantidad del batallón de la armada Ying parecía no disminuir mientras que del otro bando solo Serena y Chris podían batallar. El último frasco de curación que Chris portaba fue utilizado en Serena sabiendo que era su contraataque más potente en esos momentos, sin embargo ella también estaba en sus límites después de tanto tiempo batallando, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y la lluvia apagaba toda luz, pronto se sumirían en la obscuridad. Serena cayó ante la daga que se encajó en su hombro, la sangre no tardó en brotar y el cansancio hizo todavía más mella en ella dejando a su cuerpo ceder a la gravedad mientras que los soldados invasores le rodeaban a ella y su pequeño escuadrón que en esos momentos solo era Chris, quien se dejaba caer arrodillado incapaz de dar más, aceptando en una muda disculpa su muerte y orando porque Miku y Hibiki lograran irse de allí. La situación no era favorable y Serena sabía que de estar su hermana allí sería mejor, pero estaba convencida de que había hecho bien en mandarla con Tsubasa.

Miró como una espada se alzó con el objetivo de rebanar su cabeza y cerró los ojos al aceptar su fin, recibiendo únicamente el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en golpe seco al suelo seguido de caballos relinchando, celebraciones, una bayoneta siendo activada y dos gritos de agonía de los soldados a su alrededor.

— ¿Me extrañaste cariño? —Preguntó Kanade hincado frente a ella con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro, clavando su naginata sobre el suelo.

Serena sintió como se renovaba emocionalmente al saber que su última esperanza no la había abandonado, sino que se posaba frente a ella con un semblante protector, y no venía solo. Mil hombres venían a su espalda por la parte trasera de los invasores y quinientos más atacaban desde el frente que Serena tanto batalló en proteger.

—Bastante, estúpido.

—Eso es más de lo que esperaba—Kanade rió tomándola en brazos y subiéndola sobre el caballo—Shirabe ya ha mandado su orden al palacio, hemos venido con su ejército, la victoria es nuestra. Sólo descansa, yo me encargaré de los demás.

—Nunca creí hacerte caso—Serena rio también cerrando los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos vería de nuevo a su hermana de la mano de Tsubasa para celebrar una nueva victoria. Kanade en cambio, en cuanto vio a Serena reposar, miró temeroso Kadingir y la entrada de la capital destruida. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando por el lado de Kirika y los Darahim, pero esperaba que el pequeño bufón pudiera tratar ese asunto. Las lluvias eran cada vez más heladas y los vientos más fuertes.

Cuando atravesó Kadingir vio el fuerte vacío y con soldados invasores y de Kadingir muertos en su totalidad. ¿En dónde estarían Tsubasa y María? Si el fuerte no estaba siendo protegido era lógico que se encontraran con Serena, además, se suponía que las hermanas Cadenzavna pelearían juntas mientras que Tsubasa dirigía al ejército que le pertenecía legítimamente por ser el líder de los Kazanari. ¿Dónde estaban esas tropas y Tsubasa y Maria? ¿Por qué Serena estaba batallando únicamente con Chris?

Con un grito entusiasta, Kanade dirigió a los hombres del frente para acabar de una maldita vez con esa armada y buscar respuestas. Todo lo que fuera que naciera del viejo Genjuuro y la bruja blanca tenía que terminar ya.

.

.

Kirika despertó exaltado, tanto como si le hubiesen picado con una aguja. Su cuerpo le reclamó tan brusca acción con un mareo que pasó en cuestión de nada, observando como las cortadas en su cuerpo habían desaparecido, sintiendo su cuerpo arder y revitalizado. Miró a Shul mirándole incrédulo mientras que Phara parecía verse herida en la pared a su derecha, como si le hubieran lanzado hacia ella, y Leiur tenía la misma expresión en la pared contraria. Kirika se percató del caos que le describieron en aquella extraña plática, se percató de la culpable y de lo que la pararía. Miró sus brazos al sentirse más fuerte, era rodeado por la misma aura verdosa que le rodeó la primera vez que utilizó esa magia que Finè depositó en el a consciencia, miró su hoz también resplandeciendo y supo inmediatamente que era lo que debía hacer.

Brotó de aquel refugio en el que Leiur le depositó y saltó al único techo que aún quedaba de pie despues de los terremotos. Empuñó su hoz con determinación y de este salieron dos cuchillas más que alertaron a Shirabe de que alguien quería darle batalla, aunque no era del todo así, lo único que Kirika buscaba, era sacar esa parte maligna de Finè que manipulaba su ira, y si bien no había recitado el hechizo de la apatía, en esos momento no era capaz de reconocer a nadie. Kirika aceptó con todo el dolor de su corazón que debía matar a su Julieta, así que agitando su hoz de atrás hacia atrás, tomando impulso, las lanzó hacia Shirabe quien las esquivó con relativa facilidad elevándose todavía más en el aire, pero Kirika correspondió esto dando otro salto de gran magnitud y provocando que estuviesen a la misma altura, y de la nada, creó unas ataduras de entre negro verdoso que rodearon a la menor y se extendieron hasta el suelo halándole hasta el mismo; el mayor se impulsó con el viento y la gravedad preparando su hoz para clavarla en Shirabe, entonces unas palabras sagradas fueron entonadas por el nuevo ángel de la muerte, un hechizo que Fine grabó en él para cumplir con su labor.

La hoz se dejó caer en el suelo y los brazos de Kirika rodeaban a Shirabe mientras que las cadenas del Jabberwock se rompían cortadas por la misma hoz que ahora reposaba a unos metros de ellos con una llama negruzca emanando de su hoja, la parte maligna de la magia que se apoderó de Shirabe no sería capaz de hacerlo jamás, ahora el Igalima se había vuelto capaz de eliminar no solo un cuerpo, sino también un alma y encerrarla dentro de día para que nadie la tuviera jamás. De los labios de Kirika se dibujaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a pesar de que surgía sangre de su boca y sus ojos, se veía desgastado, y de nueva cuenta caía al suelo ante la mirada incrédula de Shirabe, quien no podía articular palabra.

El silencio se rompió por las carcajadas de Kirika antes de gimotear adolorido.

—Menudo lío que nos armamos solo para poder llamarte oficialmente princesa—La tormenta comenzó a morir mientras que Shirabe se arrodillaba junto a él. Phara, Leiur y Shun salieron del refugio en el que estuvieron antes. Phara sintió una parte de ella rompiéndose al ver el cadáver de su padre, recibiendo una caricia de consuelo en sus cabellos por parte de Leiur, quien veía herido los cadáveres de su gente y de los inocentes que quedaron atrapados en el lugar y momento equivocado. Shul se acercó a Kirika del lado contrario a Shirabe.

— ¡Kiri-kun!

—Tranquila Shirabe—Le sonrió—Estaré bien en cuanto vea a un médico, por ahora no me muevas, me duele todo.

Shirabe y Shun lo abrazaron, felices de que Kirika fuera a estar bien.

.

.

Tsubasa despertó adolorido, se encontraba bajo los escombros que Maria creó al brotar como si fuese una máquina, apenas reaccionando, sintiendo como una nueva fuerza brotaba dentro de él. Expulsó una onda de energía notando como Finé tenía razón y que la magia del Udumbara nacía dentro de él al no ser utilizada como tanto deseaba, en salvar a Maria de su propia maldición. Se impulsó de los apenas sostenibles pilares del lugar en el que les habian encerrado para ir por el camino que Maria dejó e impulsarse, con el veneno fuera de su cuerpo se sentía nuevamente capaz de luchar y la magia del Udumbara le brindaba una fuerza descomunal.

Una vez en el centro vio vestigios de una gran batalla, habian más hombres enemigos en el suelo de los que recordaba. Se aceró a donde residían Ogawa y Genjuuro y con pesar recostó ambos cuerpos, despidiéndose y musitando una disculpa por su manera tan egoísta de actuar. Avanzó a dónde escuchó golpes notando como en el suelo se marcaban las huellas de cientos de caballos, observó afuera como oscurecía y la luna comenzaba a elevarse recordando entonces que Kanade dijo que les auxiliaría en cuanto reuniera a las tropas dispersas del este y del sur, supuso que ahora se encontrarían con Serena así que se tranquilizó y se centró en concentrarse en Maria y Ver, debía vengar la muerte de su padre, de su tío, de Ogawa y de todos los caídos en durante ese día.

Maria acorralaba cada vez más al doctor, quien al quedarse sin su navaja envenenada, debía defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, un campo que tenía las de perder contra una maga entrenada desde temprana edad que utilizaba magia en sus golpes para potencializarlos. Ver, desesperado, se impulsó sobre una de las entradas de luz para ir a la parte superior del fuerte y huir por allí, pero la capacidad de flotar en el aire utilizando sus corrientes permitió que Maria le siguiera tan de cerca como para impedirle eso llevando su batalla a la superficie acorralados ambos por las montañas que rodeaban el fuerte, con rapidez, Tsubasa hizo honor a su nombre, se envolvió por las alas del viento como Maria hizo, sabiendo que esa ayuda del Udumbara podía acabarse en cualquier momento sin previo aviso y que lo mejor sería no desperdiciarla.

Ahora con los tres formando un perfecto triángulo a las orillas de los barrancos se inició una nueva batalla sin aliados ni enemigos. Ver se lanzó contra Tsubasa, sorprendiéndose al notar que él también utilizaba magia en sus ataques, pues al despojarle del Ame no Habakiri, se vio forzado a tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con él; pero sin duda, la mayor de las sorpresas se la llevó cuando Maria atacó a Tsubasa con una de las dagas del Airgetlám, que si bien Tsubasa lo esquivó, esto no lo salvó del golpe que Maria le brindó y le llevó al suelo al borde del precipicio invocando una nueva daga deteniéndose apenas a un milímetro de clavarla en su corazón.

Ver comenzó a reírse como un verdadero lunático.

—Esa mujer está poseída, Kazanari Tsubasa—Remarcó cuando Maria lo vio con confusión alejándose de él con lentitud mientras que Tsubasa le miraba guardando silencio—Como pasó con Ryoko y Genjuuro, ahora ella es incapaz de reconocerte. Tu suerte es mala, nunca debiste dejarla recitar el hechizo de la apatía como Genjuuro orilló a Ryoko hacerlo. Es el destino maldito por los Kazanari con la magia, ni Ryoko ni Maria debieron involucrarse con ustedes.

Ofendido con justa razón, Tsubasa se lanzó contra Ver al mismo tiempo que Maria; que no se atreviera ese canalla a insultar sus memorias con la Cadenzavna de esa manera, ni tampoco las compartidas entre su tío y Finè, estaba bien que su tío actuó como un cobarde al no oponerse a Fudou, pero todos podían equivocarse y luchar por una segunda oportunidad, con este sentimiento en su mente, lanzó a Ver por el precipicio sin ningún remordimiento; encontrándose despues con el problema de cómo regresar a Maria a la normalidad, eso era algo que Finé no le explicó cómo hacer, simplemente le dijo que sabría que hacer a su momento.

Maria atrapó el cuello de Tsubasa entre sus manos y lo estrujó con fuerza mientras que este luchaba con soltarse. La luna se elevó en su totalidad dibujando sus sombras como una proyección que se vio desde donde Kanade y Kirika estaban, la magia de los dioses batallaba entre sí para determinar un ganador.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas, Maria? —Cuestionó con un tono comprensivo y una mirada triste contra una helada—Soy yo, Tsubasa. Nos vimos en la cueva del dragón amarillo—Maria le miró con confusión, Tsubasa sonrió recordando su primer encuentro, como danzaron sus espadas mientras descubría su rostro y sonreía con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertando su interés en una mujer por primera y –estaba seguro– única vez. —No tenías nombre, dijiste que el amor era el peor veneno y en la cima, te vi tocar la flauta.

La mano de Tsubasa se posó en el delgado cuello de Maria, brindándole la capacidad de ver ese recuerdo en el que le vio con su espada chocando contra la suya mirándose con profundidad.

—Tu cinturón se movía por la brisa y tu cabello se movía de manera hipnotizante, tocabas de manera solitaria pero eso me atrapaba e irradiabas un aire de pureza que decidí que tu nombre sería Maria… Maria Cadenzavna Eve.

Ojos índigos se enfrentaban contra índigos gemelos, los ojos de Maria no eran verde azulado como siempre veía y que le enamoraban cada segundo. Su cabello rosado le hacía parecer aún más hermosa que antes, así esto no fuera un buen indicio. Ojos índigos comenzaron a aclararse y mezclarse con el verde mientras que el agarre en el cuello de Tsubasa se transformaba en una simple caricia, su consciencia estaba regresando; pero entonces Tsubasa vio una sombra escurrirse en la oscuridad hacia donde se encontraban ellos, entonces, halándole hacia él, Tsubasa entendió cuál era el destino que les aguardaba, la decisión de los dioses y porqué la magia del Udumbara seguía en él.

Alcanzando a tomar una de las dagas que Maria materializó y quedó en el suelo, Ver se ancló de uno de los bordes justo a tiempo y pretendió degollar a Maria, pero por la rápida reacción de Tsubasa, solo causó una nueva herida en su hombro. Maria se soltó de Tsubasa y atacó a Ver empujándole sobre el barranco, pero éste se agarró a su brazo y comenzó a impulsarse sobre la orilla, Tsubasa, tomó a Maria del otro brazo soportando el peso de los dos y la fuerza que ejercía el doctor para tirarse junto con Maria, aun en su últimas quería borrar las evidencias de la historia de Genjuuro y Finè.

—Te llevaré conmigo. —Dijo Ver tratando de ejercer más fuerza.

Maria giró su cabeza hacia Tsubasa, aun tratando de asimilar porque trataba de proteger su vida, sus ojos se encontraron y a su mente vino ese momento en que Tsubasa le besó por primera vez, como con amor y cuidado la convirtió en su mujer, las charlas, las bromas, sus risas, los buenos y malos momentos, cuando creyó que le abandonaba pero que al abrir sus ojos el estaba junto a ella, mirándola con el mismo amor con el que siempre le mirada con el alivio estampado en su cara de encontrarla viva, con las lágrimas escurriendo de él al creerla muerta cuando mudaba su vida a otro cuerpo, el abrazo que compartieron, sus palabras.

—Tsubasa…—El aludido sonrió brevemente al ver que lo había recordado, pero viendo con terror como Maria rompía su agarre en él e invocaba una nueva daga que clavó en el pecho del doctor, alejándolo de él y cayendo al vacío. Tsubasa no dudó y se lanzó junto a ella extendiendo su mano para tomar a Maria, quien de nuevo le envolvió en un abrazo mientras que Tsubasa acariciaba su rostro mientras caían compartiendo una intensa mirada mientras que Tsubasa recitaba unas últimas palabras mientras que ambos eran rodeados por un aura azulada.

Y así, con la luna llena en su máximo punto mientras los lobos aullaban, compartiendo un abrazo y una sonrisa esperanzada, gemas cían y topacio azul se encontraron por última vez.

* * *

 _ **No quedó tan largo como hubiera esperado, pero me siento satisfecha dess~~**_

 _ **Como dijo tokha chan en el review que me dejó cuando comenzó a leer esto, este fic estuvo basado tanto en la película china "La bruja de los cabellos blancos" y, como dijo TheNeferet, en Shuumatsu no Izetta (aunque muy brevemente) como en la misma leyenda del mismo nombre de la película, pero me extenderé más de esto en los agradecimientos.**_

 _ **A decir verdad el epílogo ya está escrito, así que lo verán este domingo con sus respectivos agradecimientos, y nada, me despido por esta ocasión.  
**_

 _ **Alondra Scarlett**_


	14. Epilogus

Cuando todos los afectados regresaron a Kadingir, no pudieron negar el duro golpe que supuso eso. El imponente fuerte estaba dañado y gran parte de las cosas que le caracterizaron como Kadingir gracias a Ryoko, Genjuuro, Maria y Serena estaban destruidas, solo quedaron la huella de los caballos que pasaron por allí, pues de Maria y Tsubasa no quedaría más rastro que la sombra proyectada en la luna que pudo verse desde todos los lugares en la nación.

Serena nunca olvidaría los brazos de Kanade rodeándole mientras lloraba la pérdida de su hermana mayor mientras que resistía las ganas de llorar por quien consideraba como su hermano menor. Kirika nunca olvidaría como aun con todas las heridas en su cuerpo recorrió la enorme distancia para despedir simbólicamente a su maestro, pues aun con toda la implacable búsqueda que realizaron, sus cuerpos no pudieron ser encontrados, solamente sus ropas y la flor del Udumbara rodeada de un nuevo altar creado por topacios azules mientras que las aguas cristalinas reflejaban el color cían de las gemas en su interior mientras que el Udumbara reposaba tranquilamente sobre dichas aguas. Lo cierto era que, no había manera física posible de llegar hasta allí y tanto Kanade como Serena debieron utilizar la magia de la segunda para recuperar sus ropas con algo de dificultad, pues la magia misma que protegía el Udumbara resultaba un obstáculo del que no podían deshacerse.

Hibiki y Miku tampoco olvidarían como Chris marcó su papel como mártir para las siguientes generaciones para permitirles ser felices. Ambas lloraron su partida y lo mantuvieron vivo cada instante de sus vidas y Shirabe por su parte, nunca olvidaría la culpa de ser controlada por sus propios fantasmas y haber hecho pagar a los inocentes, lastimando a su persona más preciada.

Finè, volvió a renacer ahora como una de las más grandes figuras sabias de la historia, su origen se perdió así como gran parte de su magia, pues el mundo avanzó y sus descendientes se fueron uniendo con los genes de gente sin este don. Afortunadamente tenía un seguro, y éste era saber que Akatsuki Kirika y su primera hija siempre se unirían y siempre dejarían a un descendiente que pudiera continuar con su poder, pero hasta que esto pasara, uno a uno vagaría por sus descendientes por medio de su sangre.

Miles de años después, en un mundo computarizado se le permitió una vez más comenzar. Genjuuro estaba allí, Ver estaba allí... El lío con los Kazanari continuaba igual de jodido, Kazanari Tsubasa continuaba firme en su vida, su presencia era más fuerte gracias a que su encuentro con Kanade fue efímero. María y Serena estuvieron a su cuidado así fuera poco tiempo al igual que Kirika y Shirabe. Sabiendo que de nueva cuenta sus destinos se enlazarían, así fuera brevemente, razón por la cual las re-bautizo con sus primeros nombres a pesar de que en esta ocasión todos reencarnaron como mujeres. Ya no habría más descendencia ni segundas oportunidades para romper esa maldición que se creó por sus malas decisiones y para entretenimiento de los dioses.

Creó un arma perfecta antes de despertar que todas heredarían, el Symphogear, la perfeccionó a tal punto de ser más que mortales pues utilizó las armas que utilizaron la primera vez antes de ser consideradas reliquias. La prueba de todo viviría siempre en Kirika y Shirabe, quien, siempre que fuera necesario, accedería su poder para protegerla, ese era su deber, uno que –irónicamente– siempre adquiría por voluntad.

Su agonía termino y se permitió redimirse gracias a la persona más inesperada, la más egoísta que conoció en un inicio, y aún si Finè no era capaz deshacer su propia maldición, estaba dispuesta a permanecer durmiendo en un sueño eterno. Confiaba en la fortaleza de esas seis para enfrentarse contra el enemigo que dejó en las primeras épocas de la humanidad, habían cambiado, trascendido y vuelto más fuertes no sólo en el ámbito físico, sino igual en el sentimental y espiritual. Confiaba en el juramento de Tsubasa a Maria, confiaba en que el gobernado de los Custodians llegaría a su fin, confiaba en que por fin todo terminaría, por eso no dudó sacrificar su eterna vida para salvar a su propia hija con la cual jamás podría disfrutar de un verdadero vinculo y en ocasiones, cargar con su odio.

 _"Luego de hacer el rol de villana por milenios no puedo simplemente convertirme en el héroe de este día y época, aquellos que viven el presente deben superar esto: 'no es el lugar de un fantasma hablar de vivir por el futuro'. "_

Shirabe no lo sabría, pero después de sentir nuevamente el poder del Igalima después de su primer encuentro, Finè le dejaría un legado, una advertencia que les ayudaría a enfrentarse al inicio del fin.

* * *

 _ **De alguna manera esto terminó convirtiéndose en una precuela de Symphogear xD**_

 _ **En fin, este es el fin (vaya pleonasmo de mi parte ¬¬) de Gemas cían y topacio azul, espero les haya gustado que de verdad me gusto escribir este fic. No le quitará el crédito a Seducción, que hasta el momento es mi fic favorito, pero allí va.**_

 _ **Gracias al proyecto en el que estoy trabajando pues... desarrollé mucho afecto al KiriShira/ShiraKiri (¿alquien me dice cual es el término oficial?) así que puede que me vean escribiendo de ellas... Aunque hacer una clase de secuela no suena mal pero no me llama lo suficiente, pero por otro lado, las historias arrinconadas en mi computador son demasiado atractivas. Ya veré que publicaré cuando termine con Único intento y Producto.**_

 _ **Nada, hasta aquí me despido y -por si no leen los agradecimientos- ha sido un placer tenerlos leyendo hasta aquí n.n**_


	15. DESPEDIDA

MÁQUINA DE IDEAS RETIRADA

Esto es bastante difícil (y duro igual) de explicar, pero aquí va.

Primeramente, sé que algunos que me han llevado desde más tiempo dirán:

 **"¿qué haces despidiéndote, juraste que nunca lo harías?"**

Si bueno, era alguien joven con pensamientos algo ingenuos. Primeramente doy gracias por el apoyo, fue por ustedes que me estuve planteando la idea de si dejarlo o no; pero finalmente las circunstancias han podido más que yo y henos aquí, circunstancias de índole personal que preferiría explicar de manera privada a quien presente el interés reservándome algunos detalles importantes.

 **"¿Borrarás la cuenta o los Fics"**

No, realmente el escribir es una pasión que se ha vuelto parte de mi vida diaria y que no me concibo sin ella, simplemente no tengo la fuerza de continuar haciéndolo aquí o negar los progresos que fui haciendo con ustedes; por ende esta cuenta NO SERÁ BORRADA. En cuanto a los fics… Borraré aquellos que honestamente no pienso continuar nunca jamás de los jamases de la humanidad y colgaré el HIATUS a aquellos que pueden rescatarse (o les tengo demasiado cariño como para borrarlos) si los planetas se alinean lo suficiente ofreciendo una vaca roja con sangre de virgen marginada al amanecer (?) (¿Qué cosas digo? XD) por el simple hecho de que se me hace algo demasiado cruel dejarlos esperando por una continuación que honestamente nunca va a llegar y borrar algo que ya está terminado y alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para releerlo o recomendarlo a alguien nuevo en el fandom (?)

 **"¿Qué pasará con las traducciones?"**

Aquellas que están en curso esperando por la actualización de la original o que yo me ponga al corriente con ellas seguirán trabajándose; pero lamento informar que todo se limitará a eso, a traducir, realmente no verán muchas interacciones de mi parte, lo siento.

En cuanto a esas traducciones que dije que haría pero no inicié, no se preocupen, llegarán, pero no de mi mano, serán transferidas a otras personas, es decir, ya no me verán a mí en ese apartado.

Así mismo, seguiré leyendo, pero por la inactividad de esta cuenta, todos mis reviews serán firmados simplemente como AS

CREANME DE VERDAD QUE SIEMPRE LOS LLEVARÉ CONMIGO A LO LARGO DE MI VIDA, sin saberlo se han vuelto parte de mí y me han alegrado cada vez que lo he necesitado; he hecho buenos amigos y buenas amigas por este medio que espero seguir en contacto.

Sin embargo, por ahora, ha llegado hora de decir Adios.  
Hasta siempre, Alondra Scarlett.


End file.
